A Warm Heart
by Kanekiix
Summary: He had wanted to let her go and be happy. He had wanted to apologize with all his heart and tell her how sorry he was. And...he had wanted to give his heart to her. But now it was impossible, for she had wanted to leave without acknowledging him or that he may have some feelings for her. He would be losing her if he let her go now.
1. Chapter 1

**A WARM HEART**

 **WARNING** : All characters in this story will be OOC. It has nothing to followed the anime or manga.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Misaki sat silently in numbness as she listened to her father's lawyer, Mr. Ino, speak in front of her of how her father had left everything he had to her, only to own millions and millions to others. She was in her mourning clothes, but there were no tears on her face, only a silent, cold numbness, as she stared emptily at the wooden prized table she once remembered climbing as a young child when her mother was still living...and there was sunshine.

It seemed only a second ago when Mr. Ino called her in the States to tell her that her father had passed away from a heart-attack. She didn't believe it. She didn't believe it, for her father was only forty-five years old. He never told her that he was unhealthy or that he needed her back here to take care of the house and finances.

But then she knew her father would never concern her with anything he had in his mind. He never did with her mother also until it was too late.

Her father had told her that he wanted her to get a good education in the States and that he would take care of everything back at home, but now, how ironic that she couldn't fulfill that wish of his.

"Are you saying that this house is no longer mine?" She asked after a moment when Mr. Ino finished speaking.

"Yes," he slowly started, "As I've said, your father was hoping to turn this land here into enough cash to pay for the debts that accumulated after your mother passed away. He never could, you see, and now all the businesses and people he owed money to will be here to claim all that he has, including more. Your father owed a total of $15 million."

Misaki gasped in horror.

"$15 million? H-how is that possible?"

Mr. Ino only shook his head sadly.

"This house and land is worth only $8 million, Miss Ayuzawa. Your father still owes $7 million, which is now your concern."

Horror showed in her eyes.

"I don't have that much money, Mr. Ino! Where am I to find that kind of money?!" she exclaimed horrified that her father could have owed that much.

Mr. Ino finally smiled.

"You don't need to worry, Miss Ayuzawa, for I've contacted Mr. Walker's lawyer," he remarked.

"Mr. Walker?" Misaki whispered, surprised to hear the name. "What does he have to do with this?"

Mr. Ino stood as if reaching the end of their conversation and he was ready to leave.

"Mr. Walker will be taking care of your father's debts, Miss Ayuzawa."

She stood up in mute disbelief after the lawyer.

"I don't understand, Mr. Ino. Mr. Walker and my father have no relation and he hates my father. Why would he take care of my father's debts?"

The lawyer turned back to her and smiled lightly.

"Mr. Walker has a lot of reasons to hate your father, but he also has a lot of reasons to help your father's only daughter."

She glared at him in confusion. She couldn't believe that a rival of her father would kindly help her out for nothing.

"When will Mr. Walker be here?" she asked after a moment.

The lawyer looked at his watch.

"In about an hour."

* * *

 **A/N:** And here is chapter 1! It's short but tell me what you guy think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A WARM HEART**

 **A/N:** I made Gerard younger than Takumi; and added Maria as their younger sister in this story. Once again, all characters will be OOC in this story so please do take note on this.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Walker Mansion**

Takumi sat calmly behind his huge desk in the gloomy library and slowly twisted a pen in his fingers. His brother, Gerard, stood by his right, crossing his arms in displeased. His sister, Maria, stood behind him by the window in a slim beautiful dress. Her face was beautiful and heavily makeuped.

They all glared at Mr. Jaglick with unhappy eyes. Mr. Jaglick was the family lawyer and though he should have been afraid with all the eyes glaring at him unhappily, he spoke calmly.

"Mr. Ayuzawa passed away three days ago. As your father's eldest child, Mr. Walker, you will need to pay Miss Ayuzawa a visit. Her father owes over $15 million and your father has it in his Will that he will help Mr. Ayuzawa out in any situation. The debts will be paid by your father's account-"

"What for! My father owes nobody anything!" Gerard's voice shouted angrily. "This Mr. Ayuzawa was an enemy of my father, how can father have it in his will to help that man!"

Mr. Jaglick calmly looked to Gerard.

"Gerard is right," Maria remarked vainly, "father owes nobody anything. It doesn't sound at all reasonable that father would help Mr. Ayuzawa out when our family hates their family so."

Mr. Jaglick calmly continued, calmly looking at Takumi's calm, stern face.

"Nevertheless, it is written in your father's Will, which you all have heard. Mr. Ayuzawa only has one daughter, and she has no relatives here and nowhere to go. Your father has included that in the case when Mr. Ayuzawa is no longer living, he will take Miss Ayuzawa in as his daughter."

Maria looked in disbelief. "Father would never do such a thing!" she exclaimed.

"What does he think we are?! An orphan house?!" Gerard came in.

Takumi laid the pen down on his desk.

"Miss Ayuzawa-what does she do?" he asked a bit disgusted.

"She was studying in the States and returned only two days ago. Your father also made it a responsibility of his to pay for Miss Ayuzawa's education. But now that Mr. Ayuzawa has passed away, she will be a part of your family and will still be receiving these monthly payments if she so choose to return to school in the States or stay here in this house."

Anger crossed over Takumi's face, disgusted that his father had been giving money freely to someone they despised or had no obligation to. But more so, because his father never told him anything of this.

"I don't believe this," Maria remarked from behind him angrily. She strolled away from the window to sit by a cushion chair looking toward her brother.

"You are saying, Mr. Jaglick, that my father has been paying for Miss Ayuzawa's schooling for a while now?" Takumi asked calmly, with anger clearly on his face.

"Yes," Mr. Jaglick answered.

"That's impossible!" Gerard interjected angrily.

"What reason would there be for my father to have done this-this generosity to someone he despised?" Takumi asked almost irritatedly.

"There is a very good reason, Mr. Walker. Mr. Ayuzawa, though was your father's rival, helped your father once." Mr. Jaglick remarked.

"Helped father?! Father needed no one's help!" Gerard replied.

"You must be joking with us, Mr. Jaglick. You mean Mr. Ayuzawa threatened my father?" Maria asked.

"Mr. Ayuzawa helped your father, Miss Walker. And your father has given his word to help Mr. Ayuzawa out whenever he is in need." Mr. Jaglick turned back to Takumi. "You need to visit her today and inform her of her new position in your family, Mr. Walker. Also, she is now your responsibility, as your father's eldest child, even if you don't want her to stay here, half of this house is hers. You will need to take her in."

Takumi looked at him deadly.

"Have you forgotten who you work for, Mr. Jaglick?" Takumi remarked annoyingly, "I see no reason for me to bring in a girl who is old enough to take care of herself. If she is able to get an education in the States, she is able to get herself a job here, isn't that correct Mr. Jaglick?"

Mr. Jaglick only stared calmly back. "She is homeless at the moment. She will need your shelter until she reaches twenty-four or until she finds herself a paying job." Mr. Jaglick remarked.

Takumi swore under his breath, finally showing his anger.

Maria stood up and came over to the desk.

"And why does my brother have to visit this girl, Mr. Jaglick?"

"Your father would have paid her a visit if he was alive to relief Miss Ayuzawa of some of her worries and inform her that she has friends and a family to look after her, Miss Walker. Your brother will only be doing what your father would do."

"Fine," Takumi remarked rather impatiently, "Let us go and see her. If she is like what I think she is, I will inform her to get a job and pay a little place for her to live until her job pays for her."

Mr. Jaglick only nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **In the country house**

Misaki was alone in the room that had once belonged to her when she was a child. This house had belonged to them ever since she was three. It was her mother's house. Her father never really cared for it. It still looked the same as the last time she left it.

She had so many good memories with her mother here. Her mother had fell in love with this country house the first moment she saw it and Misaki was with her on that day.

It was the day when her mother and father had had a long argument and her mother had left the house. Misaki followed her then, and her mother took her along as they drove off to a far off distance, until her mother saw this house and stopped driving.

Her father hardly spent time with her mother and her. He was in the huge mansion in the city doing his job. She felt that her mother didn't like that mansion for she always felt cold and lonely. She didn't blame her mother. Though she loved the spaces the mansion offered her as a child, she also didn't like the cold and empty rooms and the stone like servants walking around.

So she spent most of her childhood in this house with her mother, until she reached the age of eight. They had returned to the city and to the big mansion to bring her back for the start of school. She had left that day to school, but when it was time to return, her mother never came to pick her up.

Later on, her father had told her that her mother had been in a hurry and slipped off the huge marble stairs, which the maid had washed that day. The doctor only confirmed later on that she died from a broken neck.

She cried so hard when her mother passed away that now she had no more tears to shed for her father's sudden departure. She never understood her father much, for he never gave her any warmth. It was always pity, and sorrow, and anger that she felt for him. Perhaps, that was one of the reasons why she could not shed any tears for him.

Now that she was alone in this world, without her mother and her father, she wonder where she would go. All her grandparents had deceased, and her aunts and uncles? Did she have any aunts and uncles that she didn't know of?

She couldn't return to school. She had no money, and she only learned now that she was responsible for a $7 million debt her father had left her.

A loud noise down in the living room woke her up from her thoughts and she quickly went out of the room to see who had came to visit her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi came into the house impatiently, wanting to get the meeting over. He looked around the small room unimpressed. Mr. Jaglick followed behind him calmly as Takumi looked angrily around, angry at everything he saw. This place was no better than his maids's room, he thought unkindly, and he had to waste his time coming here to meet a girl who probably was no better than many of his fortune-hunter girlfriends, who would be very happy to know that she was included in the wills of the billionaire Yuu Walker.

The stairs to the right creaked and he turned to look at it. To his shocked the girl, no, woman he saw there surprised him.

She was dressed in a plain black blouse and skirt. Her hair was let down loose and she was beautiful and young, but the look on her eyes surprised him the most. She glared at him hatefully, as if he had no right to be here, in this plain house that he couldn't imagine living in.

She slowly came down the stairs and turned her attention to Mr. Jaglick. To Takumi's surprise again, she gave Mr. Jaglick the same look she gave him and when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked straight up to his lawyer, as if he, the son of the billionaire Yuu Walker, was unimportant.

"Are you Mr. Walker?" she asked Mr. Jaglick, startling them both.

Mr. Jaglick gave out a light laugh and shook his head, as Takumi looked annoyingly to them, annoyed that she didn't know who he was.

"I am Mr. Walker," Takumi remarked rather rudely.

She turned to eye him in suspicion.

"I was told that Mr. Yuu Walker would meet me," she replied.

Takumi's eyebrows raised and he turned away and laughed cynically, surprised that she didn't know his father nor him.

Mr. Jaglick spoke then. "Mr. Yuu Walker unfortunately passed away a year ago, Miss Ayuzawa."

Misaki looked in shock and confusion.

Takumi turned to look at her again, this time with insulting eyes. "I am Mr. Yuu Walker's son, Takumi Walker."

* * *

 **A/N:** At first I was thinking of putting Edward Walker as the father but then I realized that Takumi doesn't looked like him so I'm putting Yuu instead. Like the manga stating, Takumi got his look from his father(?) except for the hair. And yes, since this story is AU and characters are OOC, I'm naming him Yuu Walker instead of his real last name.


	4. Chapter 4

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Misaki sat stiffly, her hands neatly placed on her lap as she viewed Mr. Jaglick opposite her sitting beside Takumi who she glanced to only for him to glared at her coldly and cynically in silence throughout the whole time.

"The late Mr. Walker has included you in his Will, Miss Ayuzawa," Mr. Jaglick began with Takumi closely examining her facial expression to see if she was delighted.

"Mr. Walker and my father are not friends, Mr. Jaglick, nor relatives. Why would he include me in his Will?" she slowly began, her face not showing a glimmer of facial expression.

"Your father did the late Mr. Walker a favor once, in which the late Mr. Walker has included you in his Will as his repayment," Mr. Jaglick simply remarked.

Misaki almost laughed it off in ridiculous.

"What favor of a rival would bring a man to include a child of a rival in his Will?" she asked in disbelief.

Mr. Jaglick didn't seem to pay attention as he got out an enveloped from the briefcase he carried.

"You are twenty-two years old?"

"What?" the question caught her off guard.

"My lawyer asked if you are twenty-two years old," Takumi came in, annoying her.

She glared at him in hatred.

"What does that have to do with this?" she questioned angrily.

"My father have, fortunately, written in his Will that until you are twenty-four, may the part in his Will written for you be read," he coldly remarked.

Misaki held her hand tightly as if in thought.

"I see no reason for me to receive something from Mr. Yuu Walker," she stated firmly.

"I also see no reason," Takumi began and turned to his lawyer, "What reason is there?"

Mr. Jaglick only replied, "There is a good reason, but until you're twenty-four, I cannot reveal nor read the will for you. All I can say is that you will receive the wealth the late Mr. Walker has left you."

"A wealth that my father earned with his two bare hands," Takumi remarked insultingly toward her.

Misaki stood up angrily, angry that he was angering her with his disrespect the whole time he was here.

"I don't want any wealth from your father, Mr. Walker. I don't need any wealth from someone who tried to ruin my father's reputation!"

Takumi's eyes narrowed and he stood up angrily to face her.

"First of all, Miss Ayuzawa, your father was the one who tried to ruin my father's reputation. But now that he has managed to ruin himself, my father is helping him out?! For what reason?! If you don't want anything from my father, then I'll only be too glad to have my lawyer draw up a contract for you to sign. I personally don't want my father's wealth to fall into bad hands."

Misaki heaved in anger.

"Your father's wealth was always in bad hands, Mr. Walker. And if my father had not isolated himself from your kind, he may had all your father's wealth, which is nothing but hypocrisies and lies."

Takumi's eyes narrowed.

"You dare call my father's hard work hypocrisies and lies?"

She faced him bravely, her heart tightening in tension.

Before she could stop herself, she remarked, "Have your damn lawyer draw the contract and I will sign it. I personally don't want to touch your kind of money, Mr. Walker."

Takumi glared at her in disbelief, as if he didn't believe she would say this but then a cynical smile appeared on his face as his eyes roamed to find her angry lips.

"Unfortunately, I must interject and tell you both that no action can be taken until that part of the Will is read," Mr. Jaglick calmly spoke beside them.

They both turned to look at him with horror and disbelief on their face.

"At the moment, you have no place to go, is that correct, Miss Ayuzawa?" Mr. Jaglick asked, calming the tension around them.

Misaki twisted her fingers nervously. She didn't want to tell them that she did not have a place to go, nor did she planned to ask them for help.

Takumi looked over to his lawyer with threatening but then as his eyes found her again, he saw her look so vulnerable and troubled that his tension lessened. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she nervously fidgeted with her hand, with a clearly troubled expression on her face.

She then looked up and remarked bravely to them, "That is no concern of yours, Mr. Jaglick."

"Unfortunately," Takumi intercepted unwillingly, "My father has made himself your guardian should anything happen to your father, so it is every concern of ours."

Misaki looked at him in horror, even he seem displeased at what he'd said.

Mr. Jaglick then smiled at them.

"Your father has also left some papers of his for you with me. They will be given to you when you inherit what the late Mr. Walker has left for you."

Misaki glared in disbelief at him.

"This is the letter your father wants me to give to you before you leave for your new place to the Walker mansion, Miss Ayuzawa. Your place now belongs there," he remarked as he extended out the envelope in his hand to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Misaki looked bravely away from the country house as the expensive mercedes-benz rode away from its view. Mr. Jaglick had told her yesterday that Mr. Takumi Walker would sent his chauffeur, Cedric, early that morning to pick her up.

Though she knew she didn't belong in the Walker Mansion, the letter in her hand weighed heavily on her mind. It was the letter Mr. Jaglick gave her yesterday when she first met the young Mr. Walker.

It was a letter from her father to her, telling her about his request for her to go and live in the Walker Mansion if anything was to happen to him. The old Mr. Walker had given his word to be her guardian and take her under his roof if her father should leave this world. Her father had mentioned his ill-health and weak heart, something she never knew.

In it, her father wanted her to find a true father in Mr. Walker, as she never found one in her father. He asked Mr. Walker to look after her and give her a warm house, for he regretted not giving one to her mother whom he loved dearly. He had asked Mr. Walker for forgiveness, something that shocked her, for everything he had done to the late Mr. Walker.

Everything about the letter shocked her. She knew her father and Mr. Walker had been deep rivals, and sometimes she saw deep hatred in her father for Mr. Walker, as Mr. Walker had for her father.

In the letter also, her father had mentioned about her turning 24 years of age and learning all that her father had done. He wanted her to love the Walker Mansion as well as the Walker residents, so that she would find something he wanted to give her but couldn't. And he asked for her forgiveness.

Her heart was heavy with pain and sorrow, for she didn't understand what her father had done, and why he had involved her with people who hated her as much as she hated them. But most of all, she didn't understand why Mr. Walker would help her father out. She only knew that until she reached twenty-four years of age, she would learn about her father and Mr. Walker's relationship. And she would learn it in the Walker Mansion.

 **。。。。。** **AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The huge Walker Mansion loomed ahead as the gate opened and Cedric drove the car up to the driveway. A huge water fountain stood in the middle as the driveway curved into a circle and brought them up to the front door of the mansion.

Cedric parked the car and quickly came to help her, but she, being used to helping herself, had already opened the door. So instead, Cedric helped closed the door for her and got her luggage from the back.

Maria came out of the mansion dressed in a sleek black dress. She looked ready to attend a celebration. She saw Misaki and glared disgustedly and hatefully at her. Misaki stood her ground and gave her a cold glare in returned, as she tried to pass her, but Maria stopped her.

"So, you are Miss Ayuzawa?"

Misaki nodded her head coolly.

"I can't imagine how you would have the guts to come into this house," she replied arrogantly. "Just to tell you, but everyone works in this house. Nobody gets a free hand of Father's wealth for nothing." She paused then continued, "Especially someone so unwanted."

Misaki returned her hateful look with a cold, icy stare.

"You must be a Walker?" she questioned.

Maria looked away as if seeing herself higher than Misaki to regard her.

"How funny of you to say that when you look as if you've never worked in your life," Misaki remarked disgustedly, looking at how neat and clean her dressing was. "As they say, there are people who talk but never do the walk. You must be one of these people. How shameful for the Walkers."

Maria glared at her as if she was ready to scratch her eyes out.

"My brother may have no choice but to bring you here, but you will never see a happy day here, Miss Ayuzawa. We'll make sure of it."

With that she turned and walked down the stairs, immediately dismissing her presence and leaving Misaki to glare coldly away.

Calming her anger, Misaki walked into the house. Cedric had brought her luggage in the house and she thanked him kindly as he went out again.

She stared in awe at the beautifully designed house. A cascading stairway lead upstairs, and a huge family room loomed to her right, and a glittering dining room loomed to her left.

A maid came up to her. "Miss Ayuzawa?"

Misaki nodded her head.

"I'll bring you to your room."

Misaki smiled in relief and followed the maid as she brought her luggage up to a huge hallway and into a room. Inside was plainly decorated, but she had her own bathroom.

She thanked the maid in kindness as the maid laid her luggage on the ground.

"Where is Mr. Walker?" she asked the kind maid.

"Which one, Miss?"

Misaki looked confuse. "Mr. Yuu Walker's son?"

"You mean Mr. Takumi Walker or Mr. Gerard Walker?"

"Gerard-?" she whispered, not knowing that Takumi had another brother. "I mean Mr. Takumi Walker."

The maid smiled.

"He doesn't come home until five most days," she said.

Misaki nodded in comprehension and the maid left her alone in her new room.

She then turned to regard the place before her. How her mother would have loved a place like this if everything came in warmth and love. But she knew these huge homes only contained emptiness and coldness, and the residents would be no difference.

 **。。。。。** **AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki came down the cascading stairways to look around in the mansion. She was a bit hungry and wondered where the kitchen was. She was surprised that with such a big house like this one, there was no one around. Even the servants weren't around. Curious, she went into every room and found no one, but empty beautifully decorated rooms.

She heard a dog barking and quickly followed that noise into a room. To her surprise, it was the kitchen and four maids were there working on a meal. One of them must have been the head cook, for she ordered the rest around.

On the ground, Misaki saw a little dog wagging his tail and eating from a tray placed on the ground. Her face brightened up as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help here?" She asked kindly, hoping to make friends.

Three of them gave her a curious look while the head cook glared at her meanly.

"What are you doing here?!" she questioned.

"I came to ask if there's anything I can help out with," Misaki remarked.

"Who do you think you are to come here?" she remarked meanly again.

Misaki finally returned her look, annoyed that the head cook was being mean to her for no reasons.

"I live here now. I can come here if I want to. Who are you to question me," Misaki remarked meanly back.

"Ohhhh," the head cook started, "You must be the girl from the States who come to rule this house?"

Misaki looked at her in irritation.

"I'll have you know that I can replace you if you speak to me like that again," Misaki spoke.

The head cook looked to the other three maid around her, suspiciously wondering if that could be true. They timidly stayed away.

"You can't," she began, "Mr. Walker likes me too much to allow you to do that."

"This house also belongs to me now. I can hire a new cook to replace you as quickly as I want," Misaki threatened. "Mr. Walker don't have a say in it, for it is also my money."

The head cook gave her an ugly stare.

"You couldn't. I don't believe you. The Walkers don't even like you. They wouldn't give you so much power in this house."

Misaki grinched at having her feelings hurt from knowing the Walker's feelings toward her, which she already knew. But hearing it made it worse.

"They despise me and I despise them. But I will throw you out of this house the next time you speak up to me again like that," said Misaki, "Mr. Jaglick is also my lawyer now, and I know the power I have in this house, so you remember it the next time I walk in here."

Misaki looked around as if observing the kitchen, then she slowly replied, "I do see that the Walker Mansion needs a lot of changes."

She turned and glared at the head cook with an icy stare, and said "And one of them may be you!"

The head cook glared at her in mute horror and disbelief. The other three maids whispered and giggled beside them. The head cook gave them a threatening stare and they stopped.

Misaki walked over to the puppy without a care and lovingly patted its head as it ate. The head cook only stared in horror as Misaki took the puppy in her arms and left the kitchen with a triumph sneer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Misaki came out of the front door to cool her angry heart. The little puppy wiggled, cuddling in her arms. She knew life in this mansion would be terrible, for the residents here hated her. Why did her father want her to like them so much when he knew they would hate her. She also didn't like them. Must she stay here until she was twenty-four?

She walked up to the fountain and settle the puppy on the ground. She laid her arms against the fountain and stared at the flowing water. Though the mansion was beautiful and the fountain was captivating, her heart was lonely and battered. She had no friends and no one who cared for her. Her father had been wrong. This house could never give her warmth, not when the residents were so cold.

And Mr. Yuu Walker? Was he cold like his home? Why had he helped her father and would he had been like the father she'd always wanted? She sighed and rebelliously laid her head down to rest.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The head cook, Via, quickly came out of the house to greet Takumi as he walked up the stairs into the house in his suit.

"Mr. Walker! Mr. Walker! That girl from the States threatened to fire me!" she blurted out in sympathy.

Takumi looked annoyed.

"Where is she?"

"She's out in the back. She's also taken your dog and not allowed us to feed him," Via continued.

One of the maid, Bua, came out nervously to take his briefcase. Takumi took off his shoes and entered the house. He knew she would be troubled, but he didn't know that she would go around threatening his employees on her first day in his house.

He took off his suit jacket and breezed through the doors and strolled to the back rooms. He walked over to the windows and saw her outside with his dog. He looked in anger. She was with his dog. And his dog seemed to be enjoying her company, as it followed her around as she looked at their plants in the back.

He opened the sliding door and stepped out, slipping on a pair of slippers to step out onto the grass. He watched her annoyingly as she seemed to be happy and in peace as if this was her real home.

"Licht," he called out, and hearing its name, the dog turned from Misaki and ran toward its master. Misaki turned around in surprise at the dog's departure and turned cold as she saw Takumi.

The dog ran up to him and he picked it up, cuddling it with some gentle words and then he turned back to look at her. She stood staring at him from across the lawn. And he walked toward her.

"Licht seems to like you," he began, patting the dog's head. She looked at Licht and back to him coldly.

"You seemed to get along well in this place. Do you like it?" he asked sarcastically.

She looked around and turned to him and nodded unkindly.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Does it go with your lifestyle?" he questioned unkindly, "I'm sure you must had more enjoyment in the States with all the freedom and booze. My servants are rather conservative if you find their service to be little and unhelping of what you are used to."

Misaki's eyes narrowed as she knew he was insulting her.

He turned away from her, as if not regarding her with value.

"Must I make it clear to you, Miss Ayuzawa, that you are here as my father's guest. As the head of the house, I do not like any guests to threaten any of my employees under my roof."

"What are you saying, Mr. Walker?" Misaki asked firmly.

He turned back to look at her coldly.

"I am saying, Miss Ayuzawa, that you are welcome to roam this place as you like, but my employees will only answer to me. Any threats you plan to make will not be tolerated in this house that is now my responsibility."

Misaki's eyes narrowed in deep hatred.

"I plan to make no threats in your house, Mr. Walker. But as a man of status and name in this society, I would assume that you would teach your employees some manners and respect for those they serve," She began angrily. "Even if they don't serve me, a person alone knows how to greet someone when they first meet them, especially if they are a servant greeting a guest, don't you say so?"

She then smiled cruelly from a thought.

"But then, their manners must have came from their employer," she slowly replied with a shrug. "For he also has no manners to greet a guest with hospitality. Like they say, an employee is only as great as the employer."

His eyes narrowed. She lifted her chin to meet him and then she turned away to leave in triumph. He set the dog down and followed her.

"I don't care what threat you make here, Miss Ayuzawa, but I will not tolerate you cowering my employees."

Misaki stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you worry so, Mr. Walker? In your eyes, I am not your guest. In fact, you view me no different from them, am I not correct?" she asked with a disgusted look on.

His eyes narrowed angrily.

"If that is how I view you, then I would have ordered your luggage to be placed in the servant corridor," he remarked.

"But you can't because of your father's Will," she retorted plainly.

"I don't care about my father's Will, or what he would have wanted me to do," he cruelly remarked. "I only want to know why my father is doing all these for your father, and if I have to take you in for two years to wait for that damn Will to be read, then I will patiently allow you to step in this house as a guest."

She coldly returned his uncaringness.

"And what happens when you have real guests over, Mr. Walker? Will you hide me like an unwanted guest, or will you blend me in as one of your maids?" she questioned boldly.

He stared at her blankly. The thought never came to him.

"What would you want it to be?" he asked suddenly, a twist to his lips.

She looked away almost regretfully.

"I would have wanted it to be that my father never did your father a favor, so I wouldn't need to wait two years here in this cold house of yours just to hear his last words. And I wished that my father had never rivaled with your father, so that we wouldn't be here hating each other out."

Takumi looked surprised at her. He didn't expect her to be saying those words. He didn't expect her to have some sensitivity. It seemed as she almost hated her position here, where she could be owning millions of his father's money.

She was the first woman in his life who'd told him this house was cold, something he had felt at times. He had thought she would be a common, wasteful talker, annoying, perhaps bossy woman. He actually felt sorry for her now as her face turned away from him as if torned and depressed. For once, he actually felt regretful of his unkindness to her.

Misaki quickly dismissed her thoughts and faced him bravely.

"I am glad that your father bought this huge house, Mr. Walker, for I can hide myself when I don't want to be in any of your presence."

She turned away from him and walked into the house, leaving him stunned and tensed.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

A knock came at the door around 6 O'clock. Misaki went to open it and to her relief it was the kind maid who she'd met first.

"Mr. Walker asks you to join him for dinner."

Misaki looked surprise, but she slowly nodded her head, telling the maid that she will be out shortly.

Few minutes later, Misaki cautiously entered the dining room, where Takumi awaited her patiently on a huge long dining table. There were two plates set out across from each other. When she came in, he glared at her disapprovingly.

"Please sit down, Miss Ayuzawa," he plainly stated.

She looked around suspiciously, wondering why they were alone and why no one else joined them. After a moment, she sat on the chair opposite him and Takumi nodded to Bua, beside him, to serve the food. Bua nodded and came to serve them.

"How do you find your room? Is it spacious enough for you to hide in?" he asked mockingly.

She ignored him, and thanked Bua after she emptied two spoonful of rice on her plate.

"I learned that you have another brother, is that correct?" Misaki slowly asked.

He looked up from his plate.

"I have a brother and a sister."

"Why do they not join us for dinner?"

Takumi smirked.

"You will find them hardly in the house. If you do, you will be lucky," he remarked, continuing to eat.

"You are alone in this house then?"

He looked up from his plate again, surprised at the question.

"I am not alone in this house. You've seen all my employees," he replied rather annoyed.

"I know," She began rather foolishly. "I meant as family, you are alone here."

He looked disapprovingly at her.

"Eat or your rice will go cold," he command, avoiding the question.

She picked up her spoon and looked strangely at him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

As Misaki left the dining room, Licht came running up to her. Surprise, she bent down to pick up the dog. Takumi followed her behind. He looked rather annoyed that she was holding his dog, but he didn't say anything as he knew it would make him look crazy.

He passed her and strolled into a room. Misaki saw him entered the room, and curiously followed him. Silently she stepped up to the closed door and let Licht down. She placed her ear to the door, but to her horror, Licht strolled up to the door and barked.

"Shhhhhhhh," Misaki quickly scowled to the dog.

But Licht continued to barks and Misaki quickly moved aside just as the door opened. Takumi looked at her as if finding her sneaking around. Licht quickly slipped through her legs and went into the room.

"Were you looking for something?" He asked her, rather annoyed to find her looking like this.

She quickly shook her head and then peered inside.

"What room is this?"

He frowned at her and opened up the door for her.

"Come in if you are curious. I don't like people snooping around behind my doors," he remarked, looking at her with a sarcastic grin.

She frowned and slowly walked in. The minute she took a look around the room her mouth opened in awe. The room was full of shelves of books. In the middle was a huge desk and a large wall-size window loomed behind it. To the left was a fireplace, burning and two comfortable-looking sofa and a loveseat, with its own foot-setter.

"Is this your library?" she asked, still in awe.

Takumi walked over to his desk and picked up a folder.

"This is the library and my office. As you can say, it is my place to hide from the rest of the world," he mockingly replied.

Misaki ignored his comment and walked over to one of the shelves. She turned to Takumi, who obviously had forgotten her and was looking through some paper.

"Can I?" she asked.

He looked up at her.

"What?"

"Can I take one of your books out to look at?"

Takumi frowned.

"Go ahead," he began, "that is if they interest you."

He returned to the papers on his desk. Licht came over to Misaki and barked. Misaki smiled and took a book out. It was rather old. Slowly she opened the book and read the first page.

Licht moved to the fireplace and barked at her. She smiled at Licht and followed him to the fireplace. But before she took a place, she looked at Takumi to see if he minded. Seeing that he was preoccupied, she looked at Licht and sat by the fireplace next to him.

Takumi glanced from his papers to look at her. Surprised, he found her sitting by the fireplace, making herself at home in his home. He frowned and looked away rather annoyed that she was looking happier than him in his own home.

His eyes glanced back to her again unwillingly. He found her rather attractive, sitting next to his dog reading from a book. A book which he probably had never read, but he knew that she was here for his father's wealth and he didn't like it one bit. Forcefully, he pulled his eyes away from her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I turned the cat from the anime into a dog in this story if you guy noticed lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**A WARM HEART**

 **A/N:** I don't know if you guy remember this but Misaki and Takumi did not share the same lawyer (at first). The Ayuzawa lawyer was Mr. Ino while the Walker was Mr. Jaglick. Since both side parents had been deceased Mr. Ino job was to tell Misaki of her father debt while Mr. Jaglick will tell her of her living condition with the Walker. And since Misaki had moved in with the Walkers, Mr. Jaglick will be the main lawyer until the will is read.

Some of you guy questions will be answer as the story progress so stay tune!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Mr. Jaglick came to visit Misaki a couple days later to see how she was fitting in. Misaki thanked him and when he was leaving, Misaki asked him if there was a way for him to help her find a job.

He looked at her oddly.

"You don't need a job, Miss Ayuzawa. The late Mr. Walker is giving you a monthly payment of $2,000," he remarked.

Misaki gasped in disbelief, but his message didn't absorb into her mind that well, for she was thinking of only one thing.

"I don't want any of Mr. Walker's money, Mr. Jaglick. I still don't understand why the late Mr. Walker is helping my father, but I am not taking any of Mr. Walker's money, even if he left some for me in his Will, which I doubt it anyway."

Mr. Jaglick sighed.

"You have every right to these money, as his children, Miss Ayuzawa."

"Please just tell me if you can help me find a job. I will make my own money with my own two hands," Misaki quickly replied.

Mr. Jaglick seemed hesitant, then remarked, "What can you do, Miss Ayuzawa?"

"I was studying medicine in the States. Can you tell me if there are any medical positions opened for me to apply for?"

Mr. Jaglick thought for a moment.

"Mr. Walker has a friend who works in a hospital nearby here, perhaps he can help you," Mr. Jaglick remarked. "I can give you the address and phone and you can contact him, or you can have Mr. Walker set up an appointment with him himself. Dr. Kenji Sawa, that's his name, is a very nice man, and could probably help you out."

Misaki quickly nodded her head and said, "Thank you, but I can take care of this on my own if you would give me the information."

Mr. Jaglick nodded with disapproval and opened his briefcase to get out a pen.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki hesitantly picked up the phone and dial the number on the sheet of paper Mr. Jaglick had given her.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Dr. Kenji Sawa." Misaki asked slowly.

She listened for a moment, then "Can you please tell Dr. Kenji that Mr. Jaglick, Mr. Walker's lawyer, referred me to him."

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was dressed formally when she came out that afternoon and found Cedric cleaning the car. She went up to him hesitantly.

"Cedric..." she began nervously, "You are Mr. Walker's chauffeur is that correct?

Cedric smiled happily to her.

"Yes. Mr. Walker's and Miss Walker's."

Misaki swallowed nervously.

"Will Mr. Walker be returning soon today?"

Cedric looked confuse.

"He usually returns at five, Miss."

Misaki looked at her watch. It was only 1 O'clock. She breathed in relief.

"If that is so, can you take me somewhere?"

Cedric quickly jumped up in delight.

"I'll only be glad to, Miss."

Misaki smiled in relief as Cedric opened the door for her. She quickly got in.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

 **In the hospital**

The hospital was a rather medium-sized hospital, with also patients that had less income. Misaki went up to the front desk and asked for Dr. Kenji. The secretary asked her to wait for a moment as Dr. Kenji was with a patient.

Misaki waited on a chair next to an elder woman who seemed to look sunburnt. She smiled to the woman kindly and stared at the papers she brought with her on her lap.

She hoped this Dr. Kenji would be kind enough to help her find a job or give her one, as she was desperate to earn some money for herself. She was penniless at the moment and would be relying on the Walker for money if she didn't have her own.

She knew Takumi viewed her with little respect for he viewed her as a freeloader, and she didn't like that picture. Though she didn't care for the Walker or what they thought of her, she didn't want their money as well.

"Miss Ayuzawa?"

Misaki looked up and found a young looking face looking kindly at her. He was dressed in a doctor's suit.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Kenji Sawa."

Misaki gasped in surprise. She was expecting an old doctor. One who probably was the late Mr. Walker's doctor. This doctor looked no older than thirty years old.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

 **Dr. Kenji's office**

"How is my friend Takumi?" The kind doctor asked from across his desk, as he regarded Misaki in surprise.

"He seems well," she answered. "As I said on the phone, I was studying in the field of medicine in the States when I was called back home."

He smiled.

"I remember," he slowly replied, "How are you related to the Walker, Miss Ayuzawa?"

Misaki glared in confusion.

"I-I don't think we are related at all, Dr. Kenji. You said on the phone that there was a position in your hospital that you could offer me, was that correct?" Misaki quickly asked, not wanting to talk about herself and the Walkers.

A knock came from the door, interrupting them, and a nurse came in bringing in a folder for him. He thanked her and looked at it as she left. Misaki looked impatiently at Dr. Kenji.

"I know much about medicine, Dr. Kenji. I have even intern in a hospital before and taken care of many patients," Misaki continued, hoping to convince him.

He laid the papers down and smiled at her.

"I'm sure you must be very talented, Miss Ayuzawa, if you are a friend of the Walkers," he said, not knowing that this comment was rather an insult to her.

He placed the papers away, and looked seriously at her.

"I have a position for you if you are interested," he began.

Misaki's face brightened.

"Do you know what autism is, Miss Ayuzawa?" Dr. Kenji asked her kindly.

Misaki nodded her head. She had heard of it, of course. She had met a child with that condition once in the States.

"For years, I have been trying to work with autistic children to understand their condition and perhaps help improve them so that they could interact with other 'normal' children," he continued. "I need someone to continue working alongside these children, if not to help improve, then perhaps to guide them."

Misaki's eyes lit up.

"I would only be happy to work with them, Dr. Kenji," she quickly remarked. "Though many have viewed autistic children to be slow in thinking, I have found some of them to have the quickest mind, perhaps quicker than a 'normal' child," Misaki continued.

Dr. Kenji smiled.

"I have an eight year-old child whose mother brings her here every day for me to help. She is autistic and doesn't say much to anyone but frequently talks to herself. You will find that she catches on very quickly, if she pays attention and allows you to teach her."

Misaki nodded in enthusiasm.

"You can leave your papers and references here for me to look at. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you when you can come in," Dr. Kenji replied.

Misaki smiled, nodded and handed him the papers she carried with her. She thanked him in kindness, just as a nurse contacted him on the phone and he picked it up. She silently left the office in high hope.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki returned at three that afternoon, relief to have probably found a job and hopefully have some spending money. Licht was no where in the house. And since it was such a beautiful day, Misaki went and change and went back outside.

She found a man outside working on some plants and flowers. Licht came barking toward her and she joyfully picked him up and went up to the man.

"What are you doing?" she asked kindly, hoping to make friends.

The man looked up in surprise and smile.

"Hello, Miss," he greeted her joyfully. "I am trying to brighten up the Walker mansion with these colorful flowers."

Misaki smiled and set the dog down and went to look at the different flowers the man had beside him.

"They are very beautiful. Who chooses them?"

"Mr. Walker. He makes all the decision in here, since he is mostly here."

Misaki looked at him thoughtfully.

"And his brother, Gerard? Does he not come home at all?"

"No," the man replied carefreely, "Master Gerard hardly comes home unless there is a paycheck for him, or Mr. Jaglick comes here. You see-"

The man seemed to noticed that he was speaking too much and he gave Misaki a disapproving look.

"This Master Gerard-does he work?" Misaki asked.

"No. No," the man started again. "He goes to the University here."

"And Mr. Walker's sister? Where is she?"

The man looked at Misaki as if he didn't want to say anymore.

"She has her own group of friends here. Mr. Walker doesn't really approve of them. They are a bit rowdy and stay up too late partying. Mr. Walker doesn't like that. So Miss Maria also has her own place somewhere in this city, where she stays most of the time," he carefully stated.

Misaki nodded her head and thanked him. She asked if she could help him plant the flowers. Though the man, whom she learned was named Yuudai, refused, Misaki offered to help anyway.

After a moment, the mercedes-benz drove up into the driveway and parked in front of the house. Misaki wiped the dirt from her hands and stared at the car, knowing that he had returned.

Takumi got out of the car and looked at where Misaki was. He called his dog and Licht went running up to him. Cedric took his papercase and brought it inside. After a moment, Takumi entered the house without another glance at her.

Misaki sighed in relief as he went inside. She turned to find Yuudai looking a bit nervous.

"Please, Miss, I can plant the flowers on my own," he remarked.

"Are you afraid of Mr. Walker?" she asked curiously.

"No," Yuudai quickly replied. "He is a kind man, that Mr. Walker, but it is not right to find a guest working on the house. And Mr. Walker would not be happy to see it too."

Misaki clapped her hand together to wipe off the dirt.

"I am not like the other guests here. I can come and help you if I like, Yuudai. Beside I enjoy working with flowers. Whether Mr. Walker likes it or not, I will work in the field if I enjoy it. But you won't need to worry, for Mr. Walker really don't care with what I do."

Yuudai smiled unsurely back at her. After a moment, Bua came out to inform Misaki of dinner.

"Tell Mr. Walker that I won't be having dinner tonight," Misaki told the kind maid.

Bua went back hesitantly and to Misaki's relief, she didn't return.

After helping Yuudai with some of the flowers, Misaki went to check on the other plants as Yuudai got ready to water the flowers.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki's hands and clothes were quite dirty when she entered the house. She wanted to take a shower but Bua came up to her to inform her that Mr. Walker wanted to see her immediately in the library.

"Tell him I'll come to see him after I've cleaned myself," she said, annoyed that he wanted to see her immediately as if she was an employee of his.

The maid looked nervous and didn't move and Misaki looked annoyed at the maid's scared face.

"I want to see you now," came the voice from behind Bua.

Misaki looked and saw Takumi coming towards them. Bua quickly left them alone.

Misaki nervously hid her dirty hands as he shamelessly looked her up and down, noticing how her clothes was stained with dirt and her hair messy and uncombed.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked coolly, dismissing the look in his eyes as he viewed her.

He showed no expression on his face.

"I had a phone call from one of my friend today," he slowly began.

Misaki looked surprise and confused.

"My friend, Dr. Kenji, said that a friend of the family came looking for a position at the hospital," he slowly stretching the words. "He said her name was Misaki Ayuzawa and my lawyer referred her to him."

Misaki stood her ground and lifted her chin up, angried that he should care to get in her business.

"He was rather impressed with you. He said that he has offered you a job, is that correct?" Takumi continued.

"Why do you concern yourself with my affairs, Mr. Walker?" she questioned, annoyed that he knew about what she had done this afternoon. "You have made it clear to me that you didn't want me to get a hold of your father's wealth. You should be glad that I am looking for a job."

He looked annoyed.

"I have told Dr. Kenji that you won't be taking that position," he stated plainly. "And I have told him that you are living under my roof and I will be responsible for any of your action."

She glared at him in horror.

"You have no right!" she exclaimed moving up to him angrily. "How dare you tell him that!"

Takumi grabbed her arms.

"I have every right, Miss Ayuzawa. If you have been enjoying my father's wealth all this time that you were in the States and will even be getting a hold of it when you reach twenty-four. I have every right to make your life miserable, until I can no more."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you saying?"

He gave her a cynical half-smile.

"I am saying, Miss Ayuzawa, that your education was also paid by my father."

She looked horrified.

"I don't believe you."

"And why not? If my father was willing to pay $7 million of your father's debt, why not also your education?"

She pulled her arms away.

"I will pay your $7 million back, Mr. Walker. I'll make sure of it, plus my education expenses too if you so claim it," she slashed at him.

He laughed at her.

"And how do you suppose to pay $7 million? By working in a hospital?" he laughed, mockingly her. "Even that won't help you pay your education."

She stared at him hatefully.

"You have no right, Mr. Walker, to interfere in my life. I will return to Dr. Kenji and see that I get that position," she challenged him, "Even if I have to work all my life in that hospital to pay off that $7 million, I will do it."

She looked at him in triumph and moved to go, but he grabbed her back.

"You'll waste your time going back to Dr. Kenji. He is my loyal friend," he remarked, then he thought of something. "And how do you also propose to get to the hospital, if I won't allow Cedric to take you. You have no money and can't pay for a taxi."

Misaki looked hatefully at him, knowing how much she wanted to hit him.

"You can't keep me a prisoner here," she glared at him.

He laughed and released her arm.

"I am not keeping you a prisoner here, Miss Ayuzawa. You are free to go anywhere you want with the finances you have," he remarked with a smirk and moved to leave in triumph.

Angry, Misaki couldn't stop herself from saying, "Mr. Jaglick says that I am to receive some monthly money from your father, is that correct, Mr. Walker?"

Takumi stopped. He didn't look happy. He turned back to look at her.

"Those are also my father's money. What right do you have over them?" He asked bitterly.

Misaki smiled as she looked at his angry face.

"How kind of your father to think of me even when I will live under his house. He must know that his children would treat me unkindly and not allow me to use any of their family transportation," Misaki remarked with a huge smile. "I believe I can now take the taxi, Mr. Walker."

Still smiled she turned to go, but thought of something and turned back to look at him, who obviously had on a look of horror.

"I think I also need a couple of pretty dresses, don't you think Mr. Walker? After all, I am living under one of the most prestige family, I must look glamorous to fit in."

With this, she gave him a charming smile and turned and went up the stairway.

Takumi glared at her angrily. He was very angry

* * *

 **A/N:** Kenji and Yuudai were both in Maid-sama if you guy remember them! I wanted to make Hinata as the doctor but then he was not really Takumi friend so I figure Kenji will fit this position better! As for Yuudai, I have to made him like this in the story since he was often found tending to flower in Maid-sama!


	8. Chapter 8

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Misaki came out of the shower cleaned and fresh. She went to her bedside and looked troubled at a picture on the counter of a shelf by her bed. It was the picture of her parents and her, when she was five years old.

She picked it up and looked at it long and hard. There was pain in her eyes as she whispered for her mother to help guide her, as she was alone in a house who didn't want her here.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

No one was around when Misaki picked up the phone to call Dr. Kenji again and inform him of Takumi's mistake and her desire to work with the child.

To her misfortune, Dr. Kenji was out. Sad, she came out of the house to find Cedric cleaning the car again. Cedric looked nervous as he saw her.

"Will you be going out, Miss," He asked her quickly.

"Where can you take me, Cedric?" she asked him, knowing he was staying away from taking her to the clinic.

"I can take you to see the city, Miss," he replied with a smile.

Misaki smiled. It had been a long time since she hadn't seen the city. So she nodded her head and allowed Cedric to open the door for her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Cedric left her at the bustling outdoor markets. He told her to return at 4, for he had to pick Mr. Walker up. Misaki then told him to leave without her and return when he had finished picking Takumi up.

Cedric hesitantly obliged and left her alone there. She had no money, so she only went through all the markets, observing how fascinating and exciting the place was. There were so many people and foreigners there.

Unexpectedly, she bumped into a man, talking to a bunch of foreigners. He turned to look at her and his mouth dropped.

"Hello," he greeted in English.

"Hi," she returned it with the same language.

He looked surprised at her, and as she left, he followed her.

"Wait!" He came up to her and continued, "Are you from around here?"

She looked un-trustingly at him.

He extended out his hand and said, "My name is Jim, and what is yours?"

Misaki only looked at his extended hand and tried to leave.

"I'm a tour guide. Perhaps you are new here. I can help you out," he said.

Misaki finally smiled.

"Is that why you were speaking English to me?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"What is your name?"

Misaki finally told him her name and he seemed to be happy. She also told him that it'd been a long time that she haven't seen the city. So she was here alone to do some sightseeing on her own.

"My tour ends here. Perhaps I can help you get to some beautiful places." he said.

Misaki looked at him carefully, and after a moment, seeing that he was sincere, she nodded her head.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Kaon Umekouji, a beautiful, sexy woman, held tightly onto Takumi's arm as they entered the house. Cedric stopped by them after he'd placed Takumi's briefcase in the library.

"Will you be leaving for anyplace tonight, Mr. Walker?" Cedric asked.

Takumi shooked his head, uncomfortable with the hands on his arm.

"Then I will be going to pick up Miss Ayuzawa," Cedric quickly bowed.

Takumi looked surprised at him.

"Where is Miss Ayuzawa?"

Cedric looked nervous.

"She is at the flea market, Mr. Walker. She told me to leave her there and pick her up after I picked you up," Cedric quickly replied nervously.

Takumi's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he remarked, "Go and bring her back."

Cedric nodded in relief as Takumi dismissed him and left with Kaon to the back room. Cedric was about to go when Bua came by.

"Miss Ayuzawa just called," she said. "She said she'd get home by herself. She doesn't want you to pick her up."

Cedric scratched his head in confusion.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"Why do you try to stay so far from me, darling?" Kaon asked, coming to hold his arm again as he stared out of the window to the backyard where some servants were working on the plants and his dog was running around.

He turned to her.

"I am a very busy man, Kaon. I don't have time to fool around," he replied, rather tired.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you and I will always be here for you. I am still waiting for that marriage proposal," she smiled charmingly.

He frowned.

"We've known each other for five years, Takumi. When will you ask me to marry you?" She questioned him sweetly.

He looked at her sarcastically.

"You know I am not the marrying kind. Beside, I am not the right man for you, Kaon. I would bore you to death," he remarked.

She smiled seductively.

"You know, I only smile when you are around," she began. "You are my life."

She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who is Miss Ayuzawa?"

Takumi frowned at the name.

"She is a new member of the family. You'll get to meet her very soon."

"Why is she here?"

"She is here under my father's guardianship. Unfortunately, that guardianship is passed to me," Takumi said drily.

"Is she a relative?"

"She is neither a relative nor a close friend."

"Then why do you keep her here?"

"It is my father's wish, Kaon."

"But your father is no longer living," she replied sympathizing. "Would you also not marry me, if that was your father's wish?"

He looked at her and smiled elegantly.

"Any men would have done anything for you, even go against the wishes of their father," he replied charmingly at her.

Her face brightened up and she kissed him on the cheek.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi and Kaon came out with her still holding onto his arms. They found Cedric busy dusting the car.

"You're back already, Cedric?" Takumi asked his chauffeur.

Cedric stopped his dusting and looked at him nervously.

"Miss Ayuzawa called earlier and said she will be coming on her own, Mr. Walker," Cedric replied nervously.

Takumi's eyes narrowed in displease.

"And how will she be returning with no transportation and money?" He asked Cedric angrily.

Cedric only shook his head fearfully as Kaon stroke his arm tenderly.

"Why are you so worry, darling? She is old enough to take care of herself, isn't that right?" She asked teasingly.

Takumi looked to her in annoyance then he looked back to Cedric.

"Cedric, I would like you to escort Miss Kaon home," he said.

Kaon looked up in horror.

"But it is only six, darling, and you haven't even treated me with dinner yet!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her hands away from his arm.

"Next time, Kaon, I'll bring you out for dinner."

He nodded to Cedric and brought Kaon down the steps. Cedric opened the car door and Takumi quickly brought her there.

She looked angrily at him, then asked, "Won't you even give me a kiss?"

Impatient, he kissed her cheek and she entered the car happily.

"I'll call you tonight, darling," she called out after pulling the window down.

Takumi nodded and waved as the car pulled away, then his eyes turned dark as he looked at the departing car and turned to go into the house.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

A toyota car parked outside of the Walker mansion gate at 9:00 pm and Misaki got out quickly. Jim's head popped out of the driver seat's window and he gazed at the white mansion in awe.

"You live here?"

"Just temporary," Misaki answered, trying to end their conversation quickly so she could go in. She knew it was quite late and she didn't want to make it look as if she was a late nighter. She knew Takumi already regarded her with very little decency.

"Call me when you need anything," Jim replied, handing her a business card. "I enjoyed your company very much."

Misaki nodded and waved, hoping he would leave.

He did after a moment, and slowly Misaki buzzed the gate. To her relieved, Cedric came and opened it up for her.

"Where have you been, Miss? We were worried about you," he said rather worriedly.

"I went sight-seeing, Cedric. I was fortunate enough to meet a tour guide who knew much about the city," Misaki replied walking in.

"I could have taken you around the city, Miss. I know it as well," said Cedric.

Misaki smiled to the kind chauffeur.

"Yes, you would know it, Cedric, but you are Mr. Walker's chauffeur and I don't think he would like me to use you for my enjoyment."

Cedric looked on worriedly as Misaki turned and walked toward the house. She was tired as she walked up the stairs and into the house.

Relieved that no servants or Mr. Walker bothered her, she walked up the stairs carefreely.

To her fear and discontempt, Takumi stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her. He was in his dark blue pajamas and robe. He looked displeased as he watched her climb the stairs toward him.

"Is this how you spend your days in the States?" He questioned her. "Is this why you didn't finish your schooling? Was all my father's money gone to waste on pleasure?"

Insulted, she glared at him coldly and tried to pass him, but he wouldn't let her pass.

"I assure you that if you have any lovers out there, you are free to leave this place and go and live with him," he began cruelly. "Also, if I find that you are spending my father's wealth on some lover of yours or on your own pleasure, I will have Mr. Jaglick know about this. He will cut you off my father's money. As you know, there is a clause in my father's Will that says that if you misuse the money, you will not be allowed to have any at all, Miss Ayuzawa."

Takumi knew he lied, but he didn't know if she knew anything about his father's Will, and he would make sure that Mr. Jaglick followed his orders if he did find her with a lover.

But Misaki didn't seem to care nor help herself from saying, "Rest assure, Mr. Walker, that I won't be like your sister."

He glared at her in disbelief and grabbed her roughly to him.

"How dare you speak of my sister!"

She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't let her.

"For you, it's okay to speak unkindly of me, but if I speak of you or one of your family member, you think it is wrong and abuse me?" Misaki questioned angrily, trying to pull away from his hold. "Let me go, Mr. Walker!"

He glared at her as if she was anathema and released her.

"What I say is only true," he remarked coldly after a moment, calming his anger.

Misaki breathed in anger.

"No, Mr. Walker," she slowly ejected, "What you say is not true. You don't even know me and yet, you judge me like I am one of those people in your sister's circle."

He moved closer to her in anger.

"Who has been telling you these stories?"

Misaki backed away, nervously. She didn't want to tell him that the kind Yuudai had accidently told her.

"I met your sister and some of her friends on my first days here," she lied.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"And what difference is there between you and them?" he asked after a moment.

She bit her lips in anger.

"We are very different, Mr. Walker. Unlike your family, my parents have never taught me to dress so little like they do, nor act with such pretense," she slowly replied, happy at seeing the horror on his face. "Nor have my parents taught me to greet a stranger with insults and disrespect, as even you have done. Perhaps, education and wealth don't make everyone intelligent and mannered."

He sneered after a moment.

"You make yourself out to be so decent and proper, Miss Ayuzawa. I wonder what lies there are beneath those talks of yours," he countered back.

"If I lie, Mr. Walker," She began with an almost seductive smile on her face, "you'll be the last to know, for my lies are very deep and even for a man of your intelligent, you wouldn't be able to tell. Have a good night."

She turned and left him speechless once again. Though his face tensed with anger, his eyes found her shapely body as she entered into her room and locked it tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Misaki tried to call Dr. Kenji again the next day, but the nurse told her that he was out again. Furious that the Doctor did not want to speak to her because of Takumi, she closed the phone and went out of the house to persuade Cedric to take her to the clinic.

Cedric, hesitantly refused, knowing he would be in trouble if he did. Not knowing what to do, she went to visit Yuudai by the flowers. Just at that moment, a sports car pulled up to the driveway. Gerard got out of the car and whistled at her.

She looked at him disgustedly and asked Yuudai who that was.

"That's Master Gerard, Miss. He's probably here to collect his check. It is the end of the month."

Misaki looked in disgust as Gerard came toward them.

"Are you our new maid here?" He asked as he came up to her.

Misaki glared at him coldly and then smiled in pretense as she saw that he was totally infatuated with her.

"No," she began, "I'm the new girl in your household."

He looked in disbelief.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked unintelligently.

Misaki looked at her clothes. She was wearing a plain shirt and pants, which obviously made her look plain like a maid.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him rudely.

He laughed.

She looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"I thought you would look more like Maria," he began, "or even Kaon."

Misaki continued to glare at him as if he was crazy.

"Who is Kaon?"

"Takumi's girlfriend, you don't know?"

Misaki frowned.

"You don't hate me for being here?" She asked instead.

"Of course," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "Nobody wants an unwanted guest. But I can learn to like you if you want me to."

Misaki slowly smiled, not knowing who she disliked more, Takumi or his brother.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki quickly entered the house and tried to climb the stairs but Gerard followed her quickly behind.

"Why do you try to leave so quickly? I can be your friend in this house," he said, blocking her way to the stairs.

She looked at his smiling face and said, "Thank you for your offer, Mr. Walker, but I don't need your friendship."

"My name is Gerard. And yours is Misaki, right?"

She only looked at him and began to climbed the stairs. He blocked her again.

"Will you go out with me for dinner tonight?" He desperately asked her.

"Wouldn't your brother disapprove?" She questioned him.

"Not if I pick you up outside the gates. My brother wouldn't even know," he stated, making her sounds unclean.

Hating his thinking, she smiled and said with mischief in her eyes, "Fine, pick me up outside the gates if you want."

Gerard's eyes glittered in triumph.

"I'll pick you up at nine then?"

"Isn't that a bit late for dinner?" She asked him.

"I'm used to late dinner," he said with a grin. "Nine then?"

Misaki knew what he was asking, and she gave him a seductive smile.

"Alright then."

With that she turned and climbed the stairs, uncaring that he looked at her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi came home not surprised to find his brother there watching the large TV in the family room with some snacks.

"How is school?" He asked.

"Fine. Fine."

"Where is Maria?"

Gerard jumped and yelled at the game he was watching then settled back down and looked to his brother.

"Maria said she'll be here tonight with some friends."

Takumi nodded. He was just about to leave when Gerard commented, "Miss Ayuzawa is very attracted."

Takumi turned to glare at his brother as if he'd gone insane.

"You've met her?"

Gerard turned to him.

"I met her and she seems very nice."

Takumi looked at him suspiciously.

"She is not nice, Gerard. She is a very intelligent woman who knows what she wants," he plainly said.

"I know," Gerard plainly replied back.

Takumi looked displeased at his brother's expression.

"Don't be fooled by a pretty face, Gerard. You've gotten yourself in too much trouble over them. I don't want you to be the same with Miss Ayuzawa. She's claiming half of Father's wealth. She can also claim yours."

With those words, he left him there. Gerard turned and looked disgustedly at his brother departure.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki stayed in her room as she listened to the voices of Maria and her three girlfriends down in the family room greeting Takumi and Gerard.

After a moment, Bua came to her room and told her that dinner was ready.

Misaki refused to go down, for she knew it would only be a battleground for her and she was alone in it.

When Bua returned a second time to informed her that Mr. Walker requested her presence, Misaki knew she couldn't coward away.

Purposely changing into a more seductive clothes, she came down and met them all in the kitchen. The three girls were bustling with words when Misaki entered the room. Maria saw her and sneered. Her three girlfriends sneered with her and whispered among them as they viewed her. They laughed silently at her as they each whispered into each other's ears with disgust.

Gerard saw her and bounced up in relief.

Takumi saw her, surprised to see her dress so tight, and unkindly told her to sit. He looked unhappy as he glanced at his brother, who stared at her.

Carefreely, Misaki took the seat next to Gerard. He even graciously stood up to get the chair for her. She smiled in seduction and thanked him.

"Gerard, you needn't get the chair for her," Maria quickly said, irritated at her brother's action.

Her brother ignored her and smiled to Misaki.

Misaki looked at Maria's disgusted look and Takumi's cold look.

She purposely turned to Gerard and laid her hand on his arm, saying sweetly, "Gerard is a gentleman. I am very honored to sit beside him. I know he will be a gentleman and help me with anything I ask for on the table, won't you Gerard?"

Gerard quickly nodded beside her and grabbed some food onto her plate. Maria looked at her deadly. Her three girlfriends returned the look.

"But what is on the table isn't worth anything. And what you really want from my brother is his money, isn't that right, Miss Ayuzawa?" Maria retorted.

Misaki controlled her tenseness.

"You seem to be jealous, Miss Walker. Gerard is just like a brother to me and you make it sound as if we were lovers," She looked to Gerard and smiled seductively. "But perhaps, we may be."

Gerard looked as if he was flying. Misaki slowly and teasingly grabbed some food from a plate and placed it on his plate.

The four girls across the table looked in horror.

Takumi cleared his throat in mute irritation and gave Maria a look that told her to be silent. He looked coldly over to Misaki, who calmly sat back on her chair and began eating, not caring to what he thought of her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki held onto Gerard's arm as they came out of the dining room. Maria and her three friends followed them behind in a hurry. She quickly walked up in front of them, followed by her friends and pushed Misaki.

"You dare touch my brother?!" She exclaimed.

Misaki let go of Gerard's arm and glared at her in anger as she stood her ground, ready to attack if she has too. Gerard came in between them.

"What is your problem, Maria?" Gerard snapped, pushing Maria away from Misaki.

"You dare protect her too, Gerard? She's robbing us of our wealth and you are helping her?!" She exclaimed angrily to her brother as she pushed her brother away.

Misaki came and clung onto Gerard's arm, "Gerard, don't let her harm me. I'm scared." She said to Gerard, but smiled at Maria.

Maria screamed and raised her hand to hit Misaki, but Gerard blocked her and pushed her aside.

"What is going on here?" Takumi came in, angry at seeing the sight. Misaki finally let go of Gerard's arm and stood firmly in place, grinning that she was making a fool out of his family.

Takumi looked at her disgustedly, knowing she was the cause of this. He turned to his sister.

"Here's your check. I believe you have a place to stay for tonight or will you be sleeping at home?" He asked firmly.

Maria took the check roughly and glared hatefully at Misaki. She then turned away with her nose up and ordered her friends to leave immediately.

Takumi then turned to them then. He first looked at her, who boldly faced him without a tinge of fear. Then he turned to Gerard.

"Take your check and return to school. I will send you your checks from now on. You won't need to return here," he stated firmly.

Gerard took the check and looked at Misaki.

"Leave now and do well in your schooling, Gerard. You owe father that much," Takumi remarked, clearly disgusted that his brother was falling for a girl who would use him.

Gerard frowned at his brother and began to leave, but he turned back and looked at Misaki.

"I'll be waiting," he reminded her.

Misaki didn't say anything. She was silent. She also wanted him to leave for she knew he was more trouble than his brother. They both watched him silently leave in his sportscar and then Takumi finally turned to her.

She looked at him and coldly walked away. But he grabbed her back.

"What did he mean when he said he'll be waiting?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Misaki shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I am not your brother."

Takumi looked angrily at her, knowing she was playing with him.

"If you dare make a move on my brother, I'll see that all those money waiting for you be drained as quickly as you can think," he stated with venom.

She roughly pulled her arms away.

"I don't need to make a move on your brother for him to drool all over me," she remarked with the same tone. "He obviously is smarter than you when it comes to girls, Mr. Walker."

He grabbed her roughly back.

"If you think that I am too soft on you, then I can assure you that I can also be cruel, Miss Ayuzawa," he said, bringing her closer.

"You have always been cruel, Mr. Walker," she angrily said in return, pushing him away.

"But isn't that what all women want? A man who is mean and cruel?" He roughly stated as he forced her into his chest. He quickly looked at her body, clearly outlined by the thin clothes she wore.

"I see you are even dressed for the occasion," he remarked cruelly.

She pushed at him hard as he held her tightly around the waist and without a thought, forced her lips to meet his.

He kissed her hard, holding firmly onto her waist. When he let her go, she pushed on him so hard she managed to pull his arm away from her waist.

With all the anger and humiliation in her chest, she raised her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek.

He was stunned. When he looked at her, he saw tears on her cheek, which shocked him more.

She calmed her shaking lips and spoke, "If you want to ruin my life, go ahead, Mr. Walker. But don't ever touch me again!" Misaki wiped her lips roughly and turned to ran up the stairs in shame.


	10. Chapter 10

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Misaki entered her room and went to laid on her bed. She couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. She knew she hated him so much that she wishes she could leave this house. But she had no money.

She quickly dried her humiliated tears and thought again. She was to receive $2,000 a month from the late Mr. Walker, she remembered. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up to pack her things. She would receive her money and leave this house and him and never return. She'll only return when she turned twenty-four and Mr. Jaglick would have no choice but to give her her father's paper to her and read whatever Mr. Yuu Walker left her in the damn Will.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi looked at the check in his hand. It was written to Miss Misaki Ayuzawa and had a sum of $2,000. He was in his desk in the library and he wondered if he should give her the check. He knew she didn't deserve the check when she was nothing to the family. He sighed angrily.

He had kissed her. Of all the girls he could have kissed, he had kissed her. And more surprisingly, she had not liked it. He should have been the one hating the kiss, but instead he spent the whole time wondering why she had slapped him and hated a kiss he thought she would like. He haven't even kissed Kaon on the lips. But he had kissed her.

Disgusted with himself, he placed the check neatly in an enveloped and pondered on whether to give her the check or not.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi avoided her for awhile. He had his private dinner in the library and went straight to bed. He didn't ask for her or dare to look for her. He kept Licht to his side whenever he could, for he didn't want his dog to find her then he would have to find her.

The car company was busy with their annual opening of their brand new cars, and Takumi was only too glad to be busy and away from the house. He knew she would be there. And he knew she couldn't go anywhere for if he didn't give her the check, she would have no spending money to leave the house with.

In fact, he wanted her to be in the house and not leave it at all. For some odd reason, he wanted her to stay in the house.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It had already been almost two months that Misaki went and stayed in that house, and she wondered when her check was coming. She checked with the maids every day when they brought in the mails, but there was no check for her.

Worried, she contacted Mr. Jaglick.

"All the checks go to Mr. Walker, Miss Ayuzawa. He must have your check, for I sent them out two weeks ago."

Angry that Takumi might have been keeping her check away from her she asked Mr. Jaglick if he could send them out to her directly.

"I would if I could, Miss Ayuzawa. But he is in charge of all the finances that goes through the family. The check will need to go through him first," Mr. Jaglick replied almost carefreely.

Misaki hanged up the phone after a moment and forced herself to face him that day.

She knew she didn't want to see him again after what happened two weeks ago, but if she wanted her freedom then she would have to face him just this once.

She didn't care about the other checks coming. She knew $2000 would get her a home and she could find a job to continue paying for her house. Her plans were so clear that nothing seem like it could go wrong. So she anxiously waited for him to return from work.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

She waited and waited that day, but still he didn't return. It was 10pm and she had fallen asleep on the sofa when the car drove up and parked in front of the house.

He came in wearily and stopped at seeing her asleep on the sofa in the family room. Slowly, he walked over to where she was and wonder why she was sleeping there. She couldn't possibly be waiting for him, he thought rather strangely but he grinned at the thought.

Slowly he knelt down and looked at her. She looked so young and vulnerable when she was sleeping. He could kiss her here and she wouldn't be able to do anything. He frowned at the thought. He was not that desperate of a person, nor did he desire to kiss someone he despised.

Angry at his thoughts, he roughly nudged her. She opened her eyes in surprise and eyed him. Surprise to see him so closed to her, she quickly sat up and moved away from him. Her arms came out to shield her chest as if her pajamas were unbuttoned.

"Why are you sleeping here?" He asked her unemotionally.

She looked around. "I-I was...waiting for you," she finally said, as she looked at him hostilely.

His eyebrow lifted in surprised. But with the hostile look on her face, he knew she didn't mean well.

His hand unexpectedly reached out and touched her chin, before he stood up and said mockingly, "Did you miss me?"

Her eyes narrowed disliking. He laughed and moved to go. She quickly stood up and followed him to his library.

"I was waiting for you so that I could ask you about my check," she retorted bravely.

He turned and looked at her.

"Your check? Why would you ask me about your check?" He asked innocently, and continued into the library.

"I know I am to receive some money from your father, Mr. Walker. Though you may not believe it, but I only want this one check so that I may find myself a new home to move into."

He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"I won't take anymore of your generosity, Mr. Walker. And I promise that I will pay you back if you would only give me this check that your father has given me," she said out of breathe. "I won't bother your family anymore. In fact, I don't want to see this place anymore."

His eyes narrowed.

"And the debt that you owe this family? What of it?" He asked rather impatiently.

"I will pay all the money your father has given to my father and I, Mr. Walker. I will even sign a contract for you saying that I will not take any more of your father's money, if you would but give me just this one check to help me start out my life here," she replied, hoping to have him see that she was sincere.

He took his suit jacket off and laid it on his desk, then he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"But I believe that if I give you this one check, you will run away and never return to pay your debts."

She looked at him in horror.

"How can you say that?"

He grinned sarcastically.

"I know what is on your mind, Miss Ayuzawa. You have a lover out there you know will hide you, only you need some money for you two to live on," he said unkindly as he watched horror crossed her face.

She was so angry at his unreasonable answer that she replied angrily, "And what good would it do for you to keep me here anyway, Mr. Walker, without allowing Cedric to drive me to find a job so that I can start paying some of your damn money back!"

There was disgust written all over her face.

"I can't even take a taxi and you cruelly disconnected me from Dr. Kenji's offered. You won't even help me find a job, and yet you want me to repay you these debts? Are you crazy? What do you want me to do to pay you these debts? Sell myself to make some money? After all it is the only thing I can do with all the other options gone!"

He looked at her strangely and reply in a whispered, "You would make a lot of money if you do that. I'm sure my brother would be one of your number one client."

With much anger in her heart, she walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

This time, he didn't let her go. He grabbed her hand, the one that hit him, and forcefully pulled her to him.

"If you want to start paying your debt, Miss Ayuzawa, I will be your first client."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lip roughly. She cried out and pushed him away but he held her tightly, until she stopped struggling and tears fell from her eyes. He stopped then, and looked at her in horror.

She had her face turned away in humiliation, but faced him when he slowly pulled away from her. Without another thought, her hand came up and slapped him again. This time he grabbed her hand and only pulled her to him gently.

"You know I can make you sleep with me if I want to," he said coldly.

She looked at him in disgust.

"That would be rape. Even you know how wrong that would be. Even $7 million could not make up for a woman's mind when she is raped."

His eyes narrowed.

"But in your case, it would be different, for you will come willingly, for you owe my family too much," he remarked with a cynical grin. "The next time you raised this hand of yours to me again, I'll make sure you'll be in my bed, even if it won't pay off your debt."

She pulled away from him hard in horror and backed away.

"I would rather sell myself to others than be in your bed, Mr. Walker. Even your brother would be a better candidate." She knew she shouldn't have said that, for at the mention of his brother his eyes turned deadly to her.

"If you dare seduce my brother, I will see that you will be put in jail for what you owe my family," he replied coldly. "I promise I'll make your life miserable if you do not stay away from my brother or do as my bidding. But I have a heart, I don't bed a woman who has already been soiled."

She controlled her anger well and smiled, "I am glad, Mr. Walker, for I won't need to worry about waking up to find you beside me in bed."

She wiped her lips and cheeks before turning away to leave the room. He only glared at her in tense anger.


	11. Chapter 11

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

Misaki finally reached Dr. Kenji one day. He had been out of town for a conference and that was the reason why she could not contact him.

"I didn't know Takumi was your guardian, Miss Ayuzawa, or I wouldn't have offered you the position," he said.

"He is not my guardian, Dr. Kenji," Misaki replied, anxiously hoping he would believe her. "But I need a job, and it is my decision to get one."

"I'm not sure. My friend didn't sound too happy when I mentioned you to him."

"Please, Dr. Kenji, I'm twenty-two years old. I am studying in the field of medicine and if I don't go out and work on my field, I will lose all these knowledge and experience I would need to help me in this lifetime. I want to take this position," Misaki pleaded.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"Please," Please slowly replied, "I really need this job."

There was another silence before the doctor replied, "Alright. You seem to be a good candidate for this job anyway."

Misaki was so relieved, a huge smiled appeared on her face.

"The child will be here tomorrow at 12:00pm. Why don't you come at 9 tomorrow and I'll review what is going on for you to know what to do."

Misaki thanked him and hanged up the phone. She knew Cedric wouldn't take her to the clinic tomorrow, but she remember that she still had Jim, who had graciously offered to help her anytime.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When the morning came, Misaki watched as Takumi left in the mercedes-benz car, then she went upstairs to change into more formal clothes.

At 8:00 A.M, Jim's car came and parked outside of the gate. Misaki anxiously walked on the driveway to the gate, hoping no servants saw her. To her horror, Yuudai called her name.

"Miss, where are you going?" He asked, seeing her carrying her purse and wore formal clothes.

"I-I am going out with a friend today, Yuudai," Misaki slowly replied.

Yuudai nodded and watched as Misaki went out of the gate and got into the toyota car outside the gate. He turned back to the garden in confusion.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Jim left her at the clinic and promised to come back at 4 P.M for her.

The doctor was very happy to see her. In fact he seemed sort of relief that she took the position.

At noon, a little girl was brought to the clinic. She was very quiet, but observant. Dr. Kenji took Misaki to greet the woman and the child. He introduced them as Mrs. Yukimura and Rui.

The child was very beautiful, but she didn't seem to notice Misaki as she saw the coloring books in the room where she'd always colored and went straight to it.

When Mrs. Yukimura left, Misaki went to the child.

"Hello? What are you doing?" She kindly asked.

Rui didn't look at her but continued on coloring the picture.

Misaki silently observed her and saw how neat she was in coloring; or how neat she placed her crayons and picture.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

For the whole day, Misaki managed to interact with Rui only for awhile then Rui would went on talking to herself on how messy her picture was looking and how beautiful another picture of hers was.

She spoke to herself so innocently that Misaki couldn't help smiling to herself. She wondered what it would have been like when she had been young.

She proposed to teach Rui on how to read, but after a moment of attention, Rui would returned to her pictures.

At the end of the day, she managed to get Rui to hugs her before she left the hospital with her mother that day.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Jim wanted to take her out for dinner so Misaki agreed since she wanted to talk with someone who liked her for a change.

When they sat in the restaurant, Misaki sadly looked to all the people who happily talked to someone. They seem to have someone, except her.

"Misaki, is something wrong?" Jim asked, excitingly sitting down opposite her.

She smiled.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Misaki asked after they'd ordered.

"I have two brothers and one sister. They all are working like I am," he answered. "And you, how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Misaki smiled sadly.

"I don't have any. I'm an only child."

Jim looked confused. "Then why do you need to work? That house you live in must be millions of dollars," he stated.

"That house belongs to-my father's friend. My father passed away a couple months ago, and his friend has offered to take me in until I find a job to pay for my own living."

Jim looked sorry at her sad face.

"I see. Is that why you allowed me to get to know you?"

Misaki looked confused as Jim smiled.

"I mean, you must be lonely, without any family member in that big house. Do they treat you well?"

Misaki quickly smiled and changed the subject.

"Why did you become a tour guide?" She asked with a brilliant smile.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki thanked Jim and came through the gate toward the house. The mercedes-benz was parked in front of the house and she knew he was home.

To her horror, he came out of the house, but beside him stood a beautiful woman holding onto his arms tightly as if they were married.

Misaki slowly walked toward them as he glared sternly at her. He looked to her clothes and notice its formality. She ignored him and slowly walked up the stairs.

"This is Miss Ayuzawa, the one I was telling you about, Kaon," Takumi said, as Misaki reached them.

Misaki turned to look at the woman as Takumi glared at her with dark eyes.

Misaki however just smiled as if she didn't care what he thought and greeted the woman kindly.

To her luck, Kaon didn't seem to like her one bit. She gave her a cold, disliking look.

"So nice to meet you, Miss Ayuzawa," she greeted with an edge to her voice.

Misaki returned the replied and without another word or care, walked into the house. She walked straight up the stairs and into her room, locking it.

For some unknown reasons, her heart was beating with ferocity, and she didn't like it one bit. So she got a towel and slipped into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki stayed in her room the whole night, trying to avoid dinner with them. To her luck, nobody came to knock on her door. Surprised that the house was very silent after a moment, she came out of her room at 10 PM to look around. She was in her peach silk pajamas and robe.

More to her surprise, the rooms were very quiet and empty. Takumi and Kaon seemed to have disappeared along with the servants.

Sort of relief and feeling strange, she searched through all the rooms just to make sure that no one was around. When she was sure that no one was around, she looked confused.

Then she heard Licht barking. Filled with joy that Licht was in the house, she went to search for him and heard his barking coming from the library. Afraid that he could still be in the house and in the library, she slowly opened the library door to check if it was lighted.

To her relief, the library was all dark. She pulled the door opened and heard Licht barked again. Licht ran up to her and she giggled at his touch. Before she could bend down to pick him up, Licht ran into the dark room.

"Licht?" Misaki called, noticing how dark the library was with the shade closed. But to her surprise, a small fire was burning in the fireplace.

She touched the wall to see if she could find a light switch. Unable to find one, she slowly came into the library as Licht barked from within the room.

Slowly, she made her way blindly to the fireplace where Licht was barking.

"Licht, where are you?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't bump into something and hit herself.

Finally, she felt a sofa and knew she was in the circle of the sofas she'd seen earlier before when she came here in the light. She traveled along the sofa and from the fire saw Licht cuddling on the floor.

She reached Licht in relief and sat down beside him in gladness. She picked him up and hugged him tightly as he cuddled in her arms.

"How are you today, Licht? I missed you so much," Misaki said, hugging him tightly and placing her head to him.

She turned to look into the fire and placed Licht on her lap. She sighed and hugged him again as if she was going to lose him.

"I am so lonely, Licht… I don't even have a friend or family who cares for me like you do," she began sadly. "You are my only friend in this cold, empty house. I wish I could leave and take you with me."

She held him and looked sadly into the fire.

"I wish Mother was still here," she whispered.

There was a noise behind her and she turned to see what it was, but Licht surprisingly jumped out of her hands, and she turned to find him.

"Licht, where are you?" She asked as she stood up from where she sat and walked into the darkness again.

She heard Licht at the end of the sofas and quickly walked to where Licht is, slowly placing her hand on the sofa to help guide her.

She was reaching the loveseat when suddenly a hand jerked out and grabbed her waist and pulled her down. She cried out in fear and reached for the hands on her waist as she was quickly placed on a lap.

When she couldn't removed the hands firmly on her waist, she turned around and came face to face with Takumi.

Even in the dark, she could tell it was him, for her face was so close next to his. He was in his dark robe and pajama and that was why she couldn't see him in the first place.

"You!" She shouted, trying to stand up when she realized she was on his lap.

He only glared at her silently, but she could tell in the dark that he had on a grin.

"Let me go," she struggled, trying to pry his hands off her waist.

He only tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him.

"If you are lonely, you should've come to me," he whispered mockingly.

Fearful, she desperately tried to escape but his arms encircled her even more tightly. "How dare you eavesdrops on my words! You have no manner or respect at all!" She cried, trying her hardest to pull away from him.

He went to hold on her arms as she stopped struggling, and turned to glare at him hatefully.

"I wasn't eavesdropping on you, my dear proper Miss Ayuzawa. I was in here before you came in," he said.

She tried to move again, angry at his words.

"You could at least tell me that you were in here, Mr. Walker! That would have been the gentleman thing to do," she replied, angry that his arms was not loosening its hold on her waist and she was forced to sit on his lap.

"But I am not a gentleman, do you remember. That is Gerard," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

Horrified, she pounded on his arms.

"Let me go, you animal!"

He finally released her and she fell onto the floor. He laughed as she faced him angrily in the dark.

"You seem so different from what I thought you would be, Misaki," Takumi said, startling her that he used her first name.

He bent down to face her on the floor. His face came down so close to hers, she could feel his breath.

"I can fill your loneliness if you want me to," he whispered.

Though her heart pounded and she truly wanted it to be true, she knew what he meant and she knew she would never allow him to treat her this way, not when she already owed him so much and he saw her with little value.

She stood up and faced him highly. Though she couldn't see his face clearly, she knew he looked at her closely.

"I don't need you. You'ld be the last person I'll go to to fill my loneliness," she remarked coldly. "A dog is preferable over your presence."

To her horror, he stood up. His height intimidated her, but she wouldn't allow him to scare her, not when it was what he wanted to do.

"That tells why you would sneak out of this house and have rendezvous with another man, is that correct?" He asked cruelly, "Is that lonely heart of yours so empty that you must spend a whole day to have him fill it up for you?"

She heaved in anger at his crude statement.

"I didn't spend my whole day with a man, Mr. Walker. In fact I-" she stopped herself before she could tell him her accomplishment.

He grabbed her arm.

"You what?"

Angry that he wanted to know her business, she told him anyway, just to spite him, "I got the position back from your friend, Mr. Walker."

His face hardened and she could tell that he was very angry.

"Was it the position you were aiming for, or my friend, Miss Ayuzawa?"

His words shocked her and she pulled her arms roughly away from him.

He laughed.

"If I didn't know better, you were trying to get help from Dr. Kenji so that he could pay these debts for you?"

She didn't hit him this time, for she knew it was too dangerous, in the dark and alone.

"If I was, then you'll see an invitation from your friend to attend his wedding, Mr. Walker," she icily remarked and passed him to go in anger.

She didn't get far from him though, for she bumped into something and trip. The statue also fell from its place and banged into the floor. It must have bruised her for she cried out in pain.

He immediately came to her side and held her arm.

"Are you okay? You must be more careful, there are a lot of antiques in this library," he said, his tone of voice was different from those she'd heard.

She looked at him in surprise of his tone, but she thought that he was concern about his antiques.

"I see. Will I owe you too if I break one of your antiques?"

He frowned.

"You misunderstand. I wasn't talking about the antique," he slowly remarked, and then a smile touched his lips. "But they cannot be replaced for they are rare. So you will be in a lot of my debt if you break one of them."

She moved away from his touch, angry at his words. She tried to stand up, but fell back as her knee gave way from the hard collision with whatever edge she collided with.

Before she could stop him, his hand came beneath her knees and her back and he picked her up in his arms. Her reaction, she tried to get away.

"Don't, or that injury of yours will be worse," he firmly stated, holding onto her tightly.

She stopped and looked at him hard. She was glad it was dark in the room, for she didn't want him to see her face turning red.

"And if you trip? What then?" She asked almost mischievously.

He slowly carried her in the dark.

"Didn't I tell you this is my place to hide. I know it like the back of my mind, even in the dark," he stated so surely that she believed him.

He brought her out of the library safely back into the light.

She looked at him then and found herself unable to face him completely. She was in his arms, in her pajamas, and their bodies were too close. He was looking down at her with something so strange in his eyes that it feared her as well as excited her. It was something she felt drawn too but she knew she shouldn't.

"Please let me go, I can manage from here," Misaki softly replied, not looking at him.

He didn't say anything nor heed her as he continued to carry her up the stairs. She stared at him in disbelief and found his face to be stern and focus, as if he also didn't like what he was doing there.

When he brought her into her room and set her on the bed, she refused to look at him, but stared at her hand on her lap.

"I'll tell Bua to bring you some medicine," he said in a strange voice that she finally looked at him.

"Thank you," she slowly replied.

He looked at her for a moment. His face expressionless and hard as if he was battling something.

"Good night."

He turned and left her, closing the door from behind. She stared at his exit with heaviness on her mind, wondering why her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know you guys hate Takumi for being cold to Misaki and always thinking of her as those women BUT there is a reason why he's like that! Hint: It has something to do with his past! I want to give you guy more hints but it wouldn't be a surprise anymore so please look forward to the next chapters coming along!


	12. Chapter 12

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed formally in a skirt and shirt. Though she looked very lovely, her mind was somewhere else.

She quickly looked at her watch and slipped out of her room with her purse. It was near eight in the morning and Takumi would have left for work.

She slowly came down the stairs and to her surprise, she saw him sitting in the family room sofa reading a newspaper in his business suit. Slowly she came down, suspiciously wondering why he was still there.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he saw her and placed the newspaper down.

He stood up and looked at his watch. She glared at him in confusion.

"Am I ready?" She repeated his question, knowing something was not right.

He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm taking you to work."

She looked defiantly at him.

"I have a ride to work already. I don't need you to take me to work," she said and turned to leave the house.

He followed her behind.

Cedric saw them coming out and opened the door in glee for them, but Misaki walked away from the car door Cedric had opened for her. He looked in confusion at her for not coming into the car.

Takumi walked up ahead of her and blocked her from going.

"I have agreed to let you work, Misaki, but I will take you to work," he stated.

She shook her head in disbelief at him.

"You have no right to order me or agreed, nor not to let me work," she said. "You are not my guardian nor my husband."

His eyes narrowed and he closed the space between them.

"But you owe this family, Misaki, and I will not let you go off with some penniless man who would probably one day not return you to pay me," he cruelly replied.

She looked angry at his words.

"I have no man to leave off with, Mr. Walker. I am not that kind of woman," she snapped coldly.

"Then get in the car and I will take you to work," he ordered sternly.

She faced him defiantly, knowing she should defy him, but also seeing that she wouldn't get away with it. She looked to the gate to see if Jim was there but there was no car outside.

"Don't worry about your friend," Takumi said, seeing the look on her face, "I have informed Bua to tell him that you won't be needing his generosity anymore."

She faced him angrily, wanting to defy him desperately. But instead, she intelligently turned and got into the car. He followed her triumphantly.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When the car parked in front of the hospital, Misaki didn't even wait for Cedric to come and open the door for her. She wanted to leave the car and him with all her heart.

But to her horror, when she greeted Dr. Kenji in the clinic, Takumi followed her and smiled when he saw Dr. Kenji.

The doctor looked joyful as he saw his friend.

"How have you been, my friend?" Takumi greeted, coming up to Misaki and Dr. Kenji.

"I've never been better. And you, my friend, how have you been?" Dr. Kenji greeted back.

Takumi looked to Misaki and smiled.

"I have been very busy with many things on my hand," he said.

Misaki excused herself and left them there. Her heart pounded in anger that he wanted to dominate her life, even with her job.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

For the next couple of days, Takumi planned her trip to the hospital with him or had Cedric sent her alone. Though she hated those rides, she seemed to be getting along well at work.

Rui was beginning to like her more and talk to her more. Though her daily routine were the same and she liked to color more than anything else, Misaki tried to teach her other things as well.

One day, after seeming like Rui was looking tired and sad and didn't want to do anything, Misaki asked to take her outside to get some fresh air.

Rui seemed to like it very much being outside. She ran and chased the butterflies like every 'normal' child. She laughed and giggled like every 'normal' child. Misaki sat and watched her and couldn't believe that such a beautiful child could be autistic.

"She seems to like it very much out here," came the voice of Dr. Kenji.

Misaki turned and found him standing behind her. He smiled and looked to the child.

"I think staying inside was draining her energy," Misaki replied, looking at the happy child.

"I think staying inside was also draining your energy, Miss Ayuzawa," the doctor suddenly states back.

Misaki just looked to him and smiled. Just then Rui cried, startling them. Misaki turned and saw that she had fell and scraped her knees and hands.

Dr. Kenji and she quickly went to pick her up as she laid on the ground crying.

Misaki tried to calm her as the doctor quickly brought her back into the hospital.

Rui was still crying when Misaki cleaned her bleeding hands and knees.

"It's only a scrape, darling, it will be alright. See this pretty bandage? It will make your hands and knees all better," she sweetly said, trying to calm Rui.

The bandage was colored with cartoon characters and Rui stared at it in fascination, her crying become quieter.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

After a long day, Misaki stood out of the clinic waving to Rui and Mrs. Yukimura as their car drove of. Rui seemed happy as she had the cartoon bandage to look at.

"You seem to have a long day, Miss Ayuzawa," Dr. Kenji said from beside her.

She smiled to him.

"Would you mind if I ask you to join me for dinner tonight, where we could talk about Rui's progress?" He slowly asked.

Misaki looked to him unsurely. She knew Cedric would be picking her up soon but the sincere looked on Dr. Kenji brought her to agree with it.

When Cedric came that evening, Misaki told him she would be coming home with the doctor. Nervously, Cedric drove away.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"Do you have any relatives here at all, Miss Ayuzawa?" Dr. Kenji asked from across her in a restaurant.

"I don't think so," she began, looking uncomfortable in answering the questions about her family. "Rui seems to be opening up more. She seems to listen well and follow directions well. But more so, she is willing to share more." She quickly changed the subject.

"I know if you spend more time with her, she will find a friend in you, Miss Ayuzawa. How do you find living in the Walker's mansion?" He asked again.

Misaki looked up strangely, finding the doctor to change the subject.

"It is alright. How long will Rui be with us?" She asked, changing the subject once again.

"She'll be with us until twelve or so, or when her mother stops bringing her," the doctor replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "But why have Takumi not bring you out to his circle of friends. I'm sure there are many young eligible man out there who would like to meet you."

Misaki sighed.

"I don't think Mr. Walker really wants to bring me out much, Dr. Kenji. I think he'll think I will embarrass him as someone living under his roof."

The doctor didn't understand her message and smile.

"Takumi won't be like that. He's a very kind man. That makes me wonder why he didn't marry his girlfriend after his father passed away," he stated.

Misaki looked up with a tinge of tension in her heart.

"You mean Kaon?" She asked quietly.

"No," Dr. Kenji remarked, "Kaon came afterward, but I was talking about Li Yin-Hua, his first girlfriend. He was very much in love with her."

Misaki looked stunned that she had forgotten to eat.

"You mean Takumi was in love with someone...very much?" She asked numbly.

The doctor seemed to be lost in his words and didn't notice the look on her face.

"He was very much in love with her, and she was very beautiful, but he was still in college and his father refused to let him marry her or even to be engaged with her. I never understood why though," he remarked. "Perhaps, the old Mr. Walker didn't like her that much."

Misaki looked away, still in shocked. There was a heaviness in her heart as she listened on to the doctor's word.

"He was going to eloped with her, but something happened and he returned to the States to study. I never heard from Li then. Takumi never spoke about her anymore, too. I think he was heart-broken that his father disagreed with the woman he chose to love...and that he had to let her go…" He paused to think more, "I guess that is why he shuts himself up in the house all alone these days… Maybe that's why he thought he would never love again..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh no, is there more to Takumi past? And will he ever tell Misaki? What is the real reason why they didn't elope? All these thoughts kept appearing in my head even though I'm the writer lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

Dr. Kenji drove the car up to the front of the mansion and Misaki got out. She thanked him for the dinner and watched as his car drove out of the driveway then she turned to go into the mansion, but Takumi stood at the door looking at her. His facial expression pained her, for he looked at her in disgust.

She returned his look in pain and remember Li. She wondered how he was like then when he had been in love with her. Did he smile and spoke sweetly in words? And did he look delighted and happy at seeing her?

She wonder how beautiful Li was for him to be so deeply in love with her. Was she like Kaon who was beautiful but artificial? Or was she like a country girl, who's face and heart stole his heart.

She didn't understand the pain in her heart as she looked at him. Slowly, she walked toward him. It seemed ages, for her heart seemed to be weighing her down as she took her steps towards him.

She thought she would see compassion in his eyes. She thought she would see some kindness or warmth in his eyes, but they continued to glared coldly at her as if they hated her.

"I see that you've managed to entwined the doctor in your hand," he spoke coldly, and disgustedly. "I am even surprised that you came home tonight."

She looked at him in horror, not with hate, but with hurt and pain. She wonder if Li would still love him, if he was to said these words to her. She wondered then why he didn't marry her when he was so achingly lonely even in his own home.

"Well?" He asked her after a moment when she didn't reply, but she continued to glare at him with all the thoughts running in her head.

"Dr. Kenji took me out to dinner to discuss my patient's progress," she slowly began. "Why shouldn't I return here?"

His eyes narrowed coldly.

"You're always going out with someone every night, Miss Ayuzawa," he remarked unkindly. "Do you expect my maids to wait up for you every night?"

She shook her head, not understanding his anger.

"Why are you saying this?" She questioned almost in hurt. "I took a kind man's offer to show me this city once, and had dinner once with Dr. Kenji. Is this wrong?"

He only continued to glare at her.

"If it was your wife would you control her this much?" She asked almost out of her will, thinking about his love for Li.

He looked at her in shock.

"I have no wife, Miss Ayuzawa," he began, "and the next time I put my mind into getting one, I'll remember your words, reminding me never to marry one less I control her too much."

He turned away to leave but she followed him.

"You live alone in this big house, and you haven't thought of marriage?" She slowly asked.

He looked at her, wondering where she was going with her words.

She looked pained and asked, "Don't you feel lonely?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Why are you asking me these questions, Misaki? Have you found something about me?" He questioned rather roughly.

It took her awhile to say, "Do you love Li Yin-Hua?"

He looked at her stunned and shocked, then to her surprised he laughed.

She glared at him as if he'd gone insane.

When he looked at her, her heart stopped out of fear. He glared with such venom in his eyes, that she backed away as he came toward her.

"You asked if I love Li Yin-Hua?" He began, "A woman who has no moral to her name? A woman who is no different from all the other women I've met. A woman who only cares for my wealth and fame?"

He reached her and his right hand came out and wrapped around her neck and pulled her face to meet his.

"You of all woman should know her kind," he cruelly said to her.

Misaki shook her head in fear and shock.

"I am not her kind, Takumi," she whispered, her voice seeming to be loss.

He looked at her in surprise, surprise that she called him by his first name. He grinned cruelly.

With her willingly, he bent down and took her lips. It was only a moment that he had kissed her when he broke the kiss and looked at her, there was sad tears in her eyes.

"I live in a cold house, Misaki," he slowly began, "But will you be the one to warm it?"

His hand came out to brush her hair from her temple. His hand then moved to laid on her cheek.

"Will you be mine and warm this house?" He asked rather coldly.

She glared deep into his eyes and saw that he wanted her, as much as she unwillingly wanted him. But he gave her no warmth. The look on his eyes were filled with fierce emotion and she knew these emotions of his would never be truthful and honest, for he never believed her to be worthy of his respect.

He didn't want her in this house, their family had hated each other for so long and she was an unwanted guest.

With his father, for no reason, leaving her in his Will, he had hated her more and looked down upon her as if she was a fortune-hunter, like all the women he'd met and despised.

In his eyes, she wasn't an equal to him, to be worthy of his respect and gentleman gestures. He would never love her as she would want him too. He lived in a millionaire house, while she was scraping to get some spending money. He had the power to make her life miserable when she owed him so much.

He could never respect her for she owed him too much and he would always use this tool to control her life as he was already doing.

In him, she would only find a cold heart. And when she gave her heart to him, he would laugh and break it without another thought.

She found it painful to think anymore.

"Would you give me a warm heart if I am yours?" She asked him sadly, looking into his eyes.

He looked at her long and hard, not understanding her message.

"I would give you anything, Misaki, I have that much power," he whispered.

"But would you give me respect and love?" She questioned sadly.

He seemed taken aback and released his hand on her cheek.

Misaki smiled sadly.

"I am nothing to you, is that right Takumi? I'm just another woman to warm your bed for a night and be thrown out when she's done with," She painfully replied. "I have nothing to offer you, but more so because I owe your family so much, you view me as a toy, something you can control and order around and bed."

"If I came to your bed, would that wipe all the debts my father and I owe you? And would you release me from your control?" She questioned him, heartbreakingly.

He didn't answer her. He seemed to be as troubled as she was. Sadly, she turned and ran up the stairs in pain.

All he could do was stand there in pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm thinking of adding Tora maybe in the next chapter or so, so there should be more exciting(?) scenes coming in soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

Her heart was shaken as she came and laid on her bed, holding tightly onto her pillow. She couldn't understand why he affect her so much that she was having all these mix up feelings for him.

She had almost let herself go, if she had not contain her self-respect. Her mother would had never approved for her to allow her loneliness give herself up so easily to a man who despised her so much, and would only disgrace her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The next morning brought in lots of noises in the house as Misaki came out of her room. When she asked Bua what all the commotion was, Bua replied, "Mr. Walker is leaving for Singapore today."

"Singapore?" Misaki asked in surprise. "What for?"

Bua only shook her head.

"When-when will he return?" Misaki slowly asked.

"I don't know, Miss. Mr. Walker usually stays there a month or so," Bua answered.

Misaki finally let her go as she saw that Bua was very busy. Misaki still was in shocked of the news and stared stunned as she looked down toward the front door from the balcony above. She saw Bua, two other maids, and Cedric busy loading the luggage into the car.

Then she saw him below her on the stairs, talking to the head cook. He didn't even looked at her as he finished and turned to walked out of the door. When he got into the car and the door slammed shut, Misaki thought what a fool she had been to think she could feel for him, when he didn't even think about her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki stayed a week alone in the mansion. Though she should have been relieved, after a week she began to miss his presence. Licht was at home and was her only companion. She would go to the library to visit the books and visualize him sitting behind his desk, but she wiped the image away, angry that her heart was so easily taken by another lonely, cold heart.

She was finally getting paid from her job so she spent some time with Jim and toured the city. It was her first time buying something for awhile and by the end of the day, she almost spent all of her money.

The doctor had invited her out for a gathering with the high society. She hesitantly accepted it, for she knew she didn't want to see all the faces who knew her parents once, but she also wanted to get out of the house.

In fact, she didn't like anything about the high society gathering, except for the beautiful dresses and charming suits she remembered her mother and father wearing once when she was a child and she had admired it so much for them.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki dressed up as she went with Dr. Kenji to the gathering. But she stayed far away from the crowd as Dr. Kenji talked with them and introduced her without adding her last name to the introduction. She breathed in relief as no one seem to notice her. She was a small child the last time anyone saw her, if she remembered.

After awhile, she excused herself to use the restroom and when she came out, she bumped into a young, elegant looking man.

He looked at her in awe.

"What is your name, beautiful?" He asked.

Misaki smiled lightly and excused herself from him. But he followed her until she reached Dr. Kenji.

When the young man saw Dr. Kenji, he frowned.

"Hello, Doctor Kenji Sawa," he greeted arrogantly to the doctor.

Dr. Kenji turned from the other people he was talking to and looked at the young man. He seemed to frown at seeing him also.

"It's nice seeing you here, Tora Igarashi," Dr. Kenji greeted back plainly.

Tora looked at Misaki and smiled.

"May I have the honor of knowing your guest, Dr. Kenji?"

Dr. Kenji looked disapproving at Misaki beside him looking rather timid.

"Misaki, this is Tora Igarashi," he introduced quickly. "This is Misaki."

Tora looked charm and he extended his hand to greet her which she didn't take. Instead she smiled kindly to him and asked the doctor if they could move onto another crowd. The doctor only gladly obliged and Tora stared at them in mute disbelief as they left him standing there.

"Who is he?" Misaki asked after a moment.

"Someone you don't want to be with if you live under the Walker mansion," he abruptly stated.

Misaki looked at him in confusion.

"His family is one of the wealthy families here and their arch rival is the Walker family," Dr. Kenji clearified.

Misaki nodded in comprehension and they moved on to another part of the room.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To Misaki's horror, Tora stared at her throughout the whole night.

When Dr. Kenji excused himself from her to go with an elder man to get something, Misaki quickly moved to the corner to avoid his eyes.

To her misfortune, she'd only turned away for awhile when she heard his voice beside her.

"You look so lonely all alone here, Misaki," he voiced out seductively.

She glared hostilely at him.

"Why do you not seem to like me? We've only met," he asked, seeing her cold face.

"We've only met, Mr. Igarashi," Misaki began, smiling charmingly, "How can you say that I do not like you?"

Tora grinned and moved closer to her. Misaki frowned and inched away.

"Tell me why you are here with Dr. Kenji?" He asked her.

"I work with him," she quickly replied.

He looked surprised at her answer.

"You are not a high-so?"

She shook her head, smiling to herself that she was shocking him.

But he grinned further and asked, "How would you like to have a date with me tonight after this?"

She glared at him in disgust but hid it quickly with a smile, "I have a date with Dr. Kenji, Mr. Igarashi. I think you are too late."

He frowned.

"How about I come to visit you at your place tomorrow? I can take you out to see some beautiful places," he continued to ask.

Misaki smiled mischievously.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't want to come to my place, Mr. Igarashi."

"And why is that?" He asked amused.

Misaki didn't reply as she quickly turn to see Dr. Kenji came toward them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Igarashi but my date is waiting," she gave a small smile to him and quickly walked off to meet Dr. Kenji.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To her horror, Misaki was greeted by Tora when she returned to work the next day. He came and visited her bringing her flowers.

"Let me take you out for dinner, Misaki," he charmingly asked, "You will see that I am a good host."

Misaki made every excuses she had to avoid him. To her misfortune also, Dr. Kenji was very busy with many patients and she couldn't summon him to help her.

Finally when the day ended, Misaki hurriedly out to meet Cedric. And to her horror once again, Tora recognized Takumi's car and his chauffeur Cedric.

"Why is Walker's chauffeur picking you up, Misaki?" Tora asked rather disgusted.

Misaki looked at him for a while then smiled and replied, "Mr. Walker is my benefactor, Mr. Igarashi."

With this surprise statement, Misaki quickly got into the car and left him standing there with his mouth opened.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki had begun to help Bua and the other two maids in the kitchen in preparing her meal, as Via, the head cook refused to cook for her, and Maria had also ordered her not to. Misaki was missing on a lot of her meals and was getting thinner each day.

She was only too glad to be working in the kitchen for she wanted to be friends with Bua and the rest. She just didn't understand why Via didn't like her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki had to face Maria once again when she came back to collect some of her clothes and jewelries for a party.

Maria tried to hit her as she realized no one was here to help Misaki. But to Misaki fortune or misfortune, Tora came to visit her at the Walker Mansion and stopped their fight.

Maria threatened to have Misaki kick out of the mansion as she was siding with the rivals of their family. Misaki didn't really gave a care to her threat as she would rather much walk out of the Walker's' life but do to the Will and her father's debt she couldn't.

She was only too glad that Maria left with a fit. Though she didn't know why Tora was here or if she wants him to be here, she was glad that she gave Maria a notion that she was siding with their rivals.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"I've been thinking and I've decided that I would take the chance to come here and meet you," Tora slowly began when they were alone. "I really do want to get to know you, even if you are under the Walkers."

Misaki didn't know what to say. She only smiled and thanked him for helping her.

Tora smiled.

"I know Miss Walker well," Said Tora, rather unkindly, "She is a wild lady, who lets no one get in her way if she doesn't like them."

He looked at her strangely.

"I would understand why she doesn't like you," he said. "You're driving all her suitors away from her."

Misaki frowned.

"I don't think that is the case," She replied, not wanting to tell him her situation.

Tora grinned.

"I wonder how the other Walkers treat you, now that I've seen Miss Walker's attitude toward you," he remarked.

Misaki quickly excused herself, saying that she was busy for the day and could not offer him her hospitality.

She was only relieved as he finally stepped out of the house, but then promising to return to get a date with her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Via also left the mansion that day with Maria. She didn't want to stay in the house when no Walker was residing in it. She told them that she would return when Mr. Walker returned from his Singapore trip.

Misaki was only glad to have her out of the house also, for she always tried to cause trouble for her. Misaki only wanted Bua and the other two maids to stay, for they were kind to her and helped her around the mansion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Honestly, I don't know how I was really going to write in this chapter. Or should I say how Tora appearing will be like. I was on a writer blocked lol. But I'm just glad to finally finished this chapter. And I finally decided on how I was going to make Tora's role be like. Yay! Lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

Takumi returned a month later being edgy and impatient just as Misaki returned from work. He immediately called for his dinner but to Bua's horror, their head cook was gone and only one of them could be in the kitchen for the others had to take care of Takumi's room and his clothes. Seeing this, Misaki quickly obliged to help Bua in the kitchen.

As Misaki wasn't very familiar with the food preparation for Takumi, she only cut the vegetables and sliced the meat as Bua cooked them in the pan.

To her misfortune, she had to set the dinner table and bring in the dishes when all she wants was to avoid him, while Bua was finishing cooking the other dishes.

When he saw her, he eyed her coldly. His eyes noticing that she had grown thinner.

"Where is Bua?" He asked impatiently.

"She-she is cooking," Misaki replied, not wanting to think about their last encounter.

She quickly left and went back to get the last plate.

When she came back and placed the last dish on the table, she quickly tried to leave.

"Stay," he ordered, not looking at her. "I'll have Bua bring in another plate for you."

She frowned at his inconsideration for his employees.

"Bua is busy at the moment and so is your other maids, Mr. Walker," Misaki replied icily. "Besides, I won't be having dinner."

She moved to leave but he grabbed her wrist. He looked shock at her as he looked at the thin hand in his hand.

"What have you been doing to yourself while I was gone, Misaki?" Takumi asked her with narrow eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Misaki answered, trying to free his grip on her wrist.

He stood up and placed his other hand under her chin, turning her face for him to look at.

"Have you been starving yourself?"

She abruptly pulled away, shocked at his words.

"I haven't been starving myself on purpose, Mr. Walker," she replied coldly. "Even you should be happy that I haven't touch much of what belongs to you in this house, including your food."

He looked angrily at her.

"I am not a person to starve a person living under my roof, Misaki," he stated plainly and continued unkindly, "What? Did your American ways not teach you how to cook?"

She looked hatefully at him, wishing he had not returned.

"If this is all you have to say to me, Mr. Walker, I would like to be excuse," she remarked coldly.

He ignored her words and turned away to call Bua, much to her horror.

The maid quickly came in and Takumi gave her a piercing look.

"Why wasn't Miss Ayuzawa served her meals while I was away?" He asked strictly.

The maid looked frightened.

Angry at his intrusion, Misaki came in. "Bua has nothing to do with my missing my meals, Mr. Walker."

He looked at her severely.

"Then who is responsible for that?" He asked.

She swallowed, not wanting to tell him how much his head cook hated her for no reasons and his sister's order for the maids not to serve her.

"I am," she slowly started, hoping he'll buy her lies. "I have no interest in eating a meal under your roof, Mr. Walker."

He looked at her closely and angrily then he turned to Bua.

"Bring in a plate for Miss Ayuzawa. She will be joining me for dinner tonight."

Misaki looked at him angrily as Bua nodded and left. He calmly walked back and sat on his chair.

"Sit down," he said, not looking at her.

Misaki heaved in anger and looked at the food she had placed on the table.

"But I just served you your dinner, Mr. Walker. And also, I am not your guest in this house. In fact, I am no different from your maids who served you in this house," she said slowly and bitterly. "My place does not belong on this table but in the kitchen or with your servant."

He finally looked at her.

"Do you challenge me with your position?" He asked her.

She stood her ground angrily.

"I know my position, Mr. Walker. And I will give you no rights to order me around."

Bua brought in the plate and quickly left.

"Sit down or you'll be sitting on my lap," he remarked, mocking her with her situation with him before. He glared at her with a mocking grin, "I would prefer the latter."

Misaki looked at him angrily and sat down just as he called Bua back to serve the food. She gave him the evil eye the whole time they silently ate. He simply ignored her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To Misaki surprised, Takumi ignored her even after dinner. He silently left the dining room and walked into his library, taking Licht with him.

Though she should have been happy, her heart weighed for she wondered why he did not want her company. It had seemed before that he wanted her company but now he seemed to have dismissed her so quickly.

Sadly, she went to sit on the family room sofa and laid her head down disheartened.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki must have dozed off for she heard Licht barking at her and when she opened her eyes, Licht was beside her on the sofa.

She giggled and quickly hugged him tenderly. Then she turned to the library door to see if he was still in there.

Curious, she sat up and walked to the library door. It was partially opened and that was probably how Licht came out, Misaki thought.

Slowly, she peeked inside and saw a small light burning. But all was very quiet. It must had been late for outside was dark and the house was quiet.

Licht seeing that the library room was near, he quickly jumped out of Misaki's arms and slipped inside. Misaki's heart jumped for she didn't know if she should go in or not.

Bringing herself to have courage, she slowly opened the door wider and peeked inside to look farther in. To her surprise, Takumi was inside and his head laid on his desk in a deep sleep.

Not afraid anymore, she quietly went inside. Licht had slipped off to lay by the fireside and Misaki softly tiptoed on the floor towards Takumi.

He was asleep and looked worn out as papers laid underneath him, and on one of his hand laying on the desk was a pen. He was still in his earlier clothes that she had saw him in this evening.

There were opened books and files stacked on the floor, falling apart. Feeling sorry for him, she silently came to pick up the files and neatly stacked them on the table. Then she closed his books and stacked them to the side of the desk.

Licht gave a bark from the fireside and Misaki whispered for him to be quiet. Then she nervously tried to take the pen from his hand and slowly succeeded. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she laid the pen back in its proper place.

She then looked at him and found him to look very young, like a little boy, who had fallen asleep on his mother's lap. He seemed to be laying peaceful on his desk as if the trouble of the world had past and he was able to rest. She stopped the urge to want to brush the hair off his forehead as she observed his peaceful, kind expression, wishing he could show her without those glared.

Misaki unconsciously smiled as she wished this pleasant side of him was present when he was awake and speaking to her. She knew then that she could learn to like him, perhaps to...

She stopped her thought, knowing they could never live together as man and wife, nor would he ever love a woman who owed his family so much. He regarded her with little value and he would never marry a woman with little value.

With this hurtful thought, she slipped out of the library to find Bua to bring in a blanket for him. She knew she had to continue being cold to him or he would be able to twists her emotions around to make the desire he felt for her sound as if there was a chance that he could love her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Bua was able to bring in a warm blanket and Misaki watched afar as she placed it around Takumi. Misaki then thanked her as she went out of the library.

She sadly looked back once more at him before turning to take Licht and leave the library.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

She'd asked Bua to bring in another blanket for Licht as she brought him into her room and settle him on the ground beside her bed. He immediately settle down on the blanket and fell asleep as she laid on her bed and watched him wearily.

In a way, she was much like his master who was glad to find a resting place and would immediately settle his head down to rest from the bustles of the world.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi woke up early the next morning with a neckache and found a blanket around him. Surprised, he looked for Licht everywhere and found his dog to be nowhere. Feeling strange from the sleeping position he was in he went out to look for Bua.

The maid was already awake and quickly came to his side as he called her.

"Where is Licht?" He asked her wearily, twisting his neck in pain.

"Licht?" The maid slowly repeated. "Ummm. Ummmm. He's with Miss Ayuzawa."

Takumi looked at her in shocked.

"What is he doing with Miss Ayuzawa?"

"She took him to her bed yesterday, sir," Bua quickly replied, hoping he would not be angry.

But he only frowned farther and quickly dismissed her. Before she could leave in relief, he questioned, "Who brought the blanket to me in the library, Bua?"

The maid turned to look nervously at him and answered back, "I did, sir."

He frowned again. "How did you know that I was asleep in the library?"

"Miss Ayuzawa, sir. She came to tell me to bring you a blanket in the library," Bua said a bit happy.

His frown deepened and he quickly dismissed her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki woke up to a beautiful morning but to her unexpectation, Takumi had left earlier that morning. Cedric took her again to the hospital alone.

She was very silent at work today with Rui. Even she felt like Rui, and knew how it felt to not have a word to say when the mind was so occupied.

But when the day ended, Misaki didn't want to leave the hospital for she knew she would be back to a strange and lonely place where even she didn't understand, nor want to be there.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To her surprise, Tora came to ask her out for dinner. Knowing she shouldn't take the invitation, she took it anyway, for she wanted to escape returning to the mansion.

Cedric was very worried when she told him to return without her but more so because she would returning to the mansion with a man who was unlikely to be invited there.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"Why do you not like the Walker?" Misaki asked after awhile when they were in the restaurant eating.

Tora looked at her amusingly. "I have no hard feeling against the Walker, Misaki. In fact, we don't even see each other that much to hate each other."

She looked at him strangely. "But I do understand that you don't like Mr. Walker."

"Of course," he began. "We are business people. And it is only normal for us not to be friends when we are competing against each other."

He laughed after seeing her disapproval face.

"Would you like me to be friends with the Walker, Misaki?" He asked charmingly. "You know I would if you just ask me to."

"It is your decision to chose your own friends, Mr. Igarashi," Misaki replied.

He took her hand which startled her. "But if there was a beauty to be won, I would even befriend my enemies," he said with a grin.

Misaki hesitantly smiled and pulled away.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was about eight in the evening when Tora's car dropped her off outside the gate. Misaki didn't want Takumi seeing who she was with for she knew his hatred toward her would be ten times worst.

Two car aligned the driveway as she entered through the gate. Cedric was outside when she came by and she asked him who was here.

"It's some of Mr. Walker's executives, Miss. They are meeting with Mr. Walker inside."

Misaki thanked him and slowly walked into the house, curious as to who these executives were.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki stayed with Bua in the kitchen and helped her clean it. Via had returned and the four maids were busy preparing a big meal for the weekend. Though Via didn't like seeing her, she ignored Misaki as she quickly went on with her work.

Misaki heard from Bua that Mr. Walker was holding a small formal party at the mansion to invite major firms and businesses, and high society people to come and learn about his new business expansion.

So having nothing to do for the rest of the night, she stayed with them and helped them in the kitchen. She was also excited for she'd never seen one held at her home before, and from Bua's statement it was going to be quite lovely.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It seemed as if the maids didn't get any rest at all for Misaki stayed with them til midnight and then excused herself to go and rest. Takumi and his executives were still in the library when she came out of the kitchen.

When morning came, the maids were already up and preparing the backyard with tables and lights. Misaki woke up early to help them in the kitchen, preparing the beautifully decorated food.

She didn't see Takumi anywhere that morning or in the afternoon. And when guests were beginning to come, she still didn't see him.

"Miss, you must go and get dress," Bua said when they were about to be finished with the food.

Misaki looked at her plain clothes, compared to the guests who were dressed in glittering dress.

She wondered what Takumi and Maria would think if she joined them outside. She knew Takumi would probably force her to leave and Maria would make excuse that she was their maid.

"I don't think I will need to get dress, Bua, for I won't be joining," She replied rather sad.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was coming out of the kitchen to go to her room when she was faced with a guest she thought would never be invited here.

Tora looked in joy as he saw her. Misaki stared in shock as if she thought she was in the wrong place.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My family is invited, Misaki, and usually I don't come here but I thought I should come and take a look," he replied with a charming smile.

Misaki hesitantly looked around to see if Takumi was around.

"I-I thought your family didn't like the Walkers?"

He smiled. "Of course we don't, but we do have to come to gatherings like this if we want to share in businesses ideas. And beside, I get to see someone I really want to see."

He took her hand and she quickly pulled it away.

"I was just going to go up to clean myself," Misaki flatly said.

Tora looked at her appearance as if seeing it for the first time and he frowned.

"Yes, you do need to go and change. I will wait for you down here."

She shook her head.

"Please go ahead and join the rest of the guests outside with the food. I will probably take awhile."

Tora frowned at her answered.

"Alright then, but I will wait for you outside," he added.

She quickly nodded and quickly climbed up the stairs, hoping that he would not come looking for her again. She knew the Walkers would not be happy if they saw her with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

Kaon held closely to Takumi's arm as he spoke with some top businessmen. It took awhile for Tora to come over to them arrogantly. When Kaon saw him, she smiled in delight.

When Takumi saw him, his face tensed and he gave Tora a terrible look.

"How strange to find you in my home, Mr. Igarashi," Takumi said. "I would think that you wouldn't have the interest to come here."

Tora smiled and looked around.

"I find your home to be beautiful, Mr. Walker," he replied cynically. "And not only beautiful outside and inside but it contains one of the most enchanting lady."

Takumi looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he means by that.

"You mean my maids?" He asked mockingly.

Tora only grin.

"No, Mr. Walker," he began, "I am talking about Misaki who I believe is your ward?"

Takumi's eyes narrowed darkly as Tora continued to talk.

"Misaki is the most interesting woman who I believe shouldn't be blamed for living under your roof, Mr. Walker. I only came here to see her."

Takumi looked at him deadly.

"How kind of you to take away Takumi's responsibility of looking after her, Tora," Kaon came in charmingly. "I'm sure she would enjoy your company very much."

Tora nodded as if thanking Kaon.

"She has enjoyed my company very much. In fact, we've only had dinner yesterday and she seemed to understand business rivalry very much," said Tora.

"Where is Miss Ayuzawa?" Kaon asked Tora almost intentionally at seeing Takumi's cold stare.

Tora looked back at the house.

"She said she would be out here after she'd changed. I'm not sure what is taking her so long," he said as if worried. "Perhaps I should go in to take a look."

Tora however didn't even get a step toward the house when Takumi barked behind him.

"I will go and get her," he gritted out and abruptly took Kaon's hand off of him and walked toward the house.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was looking out of her window in her room sadly. She was still in the plain clothes she'd worn this morning and she wished she had a sophisticated dress to wear and join them outside. Even if not to see the wonderful lights and elegant people walking around, just to see him in a formal suit is enough.

She breathed out a sigh and almost jumped when a loud knock came at her door.

Surprise at the violence of the knock, she hesitated to open the door. But as the knock came again, she slowly went and unlocked the door. Before she could turned the knob, the knob twisted and the door opened suddenly.

Misaki jumped back in surprise. But more to her surprise was the handsomely-dressed Takumi at her door.

"What do you want?" She asked, rather surprised that he was here and finding him attractive in a black tux.

He didn't said a word to her but stormed into her room and went straight to her closet. She followed him in shock as he opened it and searched through her clothes.

"Get dress and get downstairs."

His tone was so cold and stern that she wondered what she'd done wrong this time. But she knew whatever she did, he had no right to storm into her room like this and demand her to get dress.

"I have no dress to wear for the evening," she replied, annoyed that he was going through her things.

He turned and looked at her. His eyes cold and show no warmth.

"If you don't wear something then wear nothing. You will come downstairs to join my guests," he cruelly remarked.

She glared shock fully at his words.

"And what if I refuse?" She questioned him, anger twisting her heart at his cruelty.

He walked toward her with narrowed eyes. His gesture intimated her.

"Then I will bring you out myself like that if I must, Misaki, to a Mr. Tora Igarashi who waits for you with his clean thoughts and manners," he purposely voiced out, stretching the words carefully for her to understand.

Misaki gasped and backed away from him.

"If you are only talking about Mr. Igarashi, Takumi then I see no reason to go out there."

"And why not?" He questioned, coming to take her arms. "If you've gone out with him for dinners and whatever else you did with him, why shouldn't you come out and greet him with those thin clothes of yours you've worn to seduce my brother?"

She finally glared at him hatefully.

Bua stood at the door, looking at them nervously and Takumi finally released her arm.

"Mr. Sarapong wishes to speak with you, sir," Bua said, knowing she had not wanted to interrupt them.

Takumi looked at her firmly.

"I give you 10 minutes to get dress and come downstairs. Or I will come up here and take you out in whatever dressing you are in," he sternly said and elegantly turned and went out of the door.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki slowly searched through her closet knowing she had no lovely dress that could make up for the evening. She hated him for thinking so badly of her and she knew that now with Tora, he would only think worse of her.

Angry that he just judge her when he didn't even get to know her first, she pulled out a black, slim, short skirt and a black, sleeveless, slim turtleneck.

If Takumi wanted her to come out and greeted Tora then she would do it, but she would dress herself just to spite him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Kaon was talking with a man beside Takumi when she looked up in delight and nudged him.

He looked up and saw Misaki coming out. But instead of being awed, he looked in horror.

Misaki was dressed all in black and had her hair curled wildly on her head. She was wearing a mere thin skirt and a tight, sleeveless turtleneck which showed her thin waist with a belt. She had on a black stockings and wear high heels.

Her face was so make-uped that he could even tell her feature from afar. He only glared in horror as Tora went up to meet her and kissed her hand. She smiled in delight and flung her arms around Tora's arms as her eyes looked toward him intentionally.

Kaon smiled in delight as she looked up at Takumi's horrified face.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was a long night as Takumi watched Misaki from afar, flaunting her fake, curly hair and slender arms around Tora who obviously was enjoying it as they spoke to some of his prospective clients.

Maria, dressed in a glittering dark blue dress came over to him angrily.

"Brother, look at that woman with Tora! She is shaming us!" She cried out, pointing to Misaki.

Takumi frowned and looked away. Maria came and nudged him angrily.

"Won't you do something? Kick her out of the house! She doesn't belong here! She'll only ruin our name!"

Takumi once again frowned. Kaon smiled beside him pleased.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi and Kaon finally made their way over to Misaki and Tora, and he gave her such a look that she had to look away. Instead, she turned to Tora and pretended to clean his lips from the food.

An elderly woman who had been talking to Misaki and Tora turned to Takumi, "Your ward is definitely a surprising young lady, Mr. Walker. She knows so much at such a young age and speaks her mind as well."

Takumi sneered and replied cynically, "Even she surprises me, Mrs. Watase. I'm sure her studies abroad must have influenced her a lot in her thinking and ways of living."

He glared to her dress and curvy body. She wore diagonal black stocking, something he knew she had wore on purpose to enhance the meaning of her dressing.

She glared at him, daring him to look on and he almost grin, if he didn't see the arms that also took hers in possessively.

Tora brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it in front of them. It surprised even Misaki.

"She is a pretty amazing person and I am sure I won't be losing her," Tora announced to everyone.

Takumi looked at them with deadly eyes.

Misaki purposely placed her other hand over Tora's hand and added, "And I won't let you go far from me, Tora dear. I've just found you to be the most enjoyable companion and host with manners and gentleman gestures."

She smiled and looked at Takumi purposely, aiming the message to him. He only grinned coldly back at her.

Kaon came in with a delighted laugh.

"Will we be hearing wedding bells soon, Tora?" She asked.

Tora looked at Misaki and smiled gloriously.

"If everything works out, perhaps in less than a year," he replied teasingly.

Misaki gave a light laugh and remarked, "With the words you say to me, Tora, I would even marry you right now."

They all laughed, except Takumi who heaved with irritation as he watched their little acting played before him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Tora seemed to have a hard time leaving Misaki as the last guest with Kaon to leave the Walker Mansion.

He kissed her hand and held it for a long time as he looked at her, standing on the top of the stairs with Takumi.

All the guest had left earlier that late evening and only Tora and Kaon were left.

When Tora finally took his eyes off her to get into his car, Misaki breathed a sigh of relief as her act was over. She was not in love with Tora, nor was Tora in love with her, she knew. It was only an act and rush of emotion that pushed them both to be what they were tonight. In fact, if he had not pushed her out there to be with Mr. Igarashi, she would had been proper.

Now she knew she would have to pay for this act sooner or later, so when Tora left and Teresa was saying her good-byes, she quickly went into the house and climbed the stairs into her room.

She had to get to her room before Takumi got to her. She knew he was very angry at her dressing and indecent actions. Even she disapproved of it but she wouldn't let him order her around as if she was this prim and proper Miss who was waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save her: a damsel in distress from him. She had to stand up for herself and show him she wasn't afraid of him.

Misaki was so rejoiceful when her hand touched her bedroom door handle and she was about to open it to enter her safe haven. But to her horror, the door was violently shoved wide opened.

When she turned to look at who had done it, she was not surprised, but horrified that he had followed her so quickly. His present was fearful and deadly, intimated her as he looked at her in his evening suit.

"Get out of my room!" Misaki cried out, controlling her fear.

He came in towards her instead as she backed away, her fear hard to hide.

"Did you think you could get away looking like that at my formal function?" He questioned her angrily. "And flaunting that body of yours as if you were up for grab? Even the married men were looking at you, Misaki. Do you have no shame?"

"Shame?" She questioned, coming up to him angrily. "What shame should I have in this house, Mr. Walker, when you constantly reminded me of my devalue?"

His eyes narrowed at her challenge.

"Even you are smart enough to know that one person's judgement on you is not as worse as a whole communities judgement on you," he spatted out angrily.

Misaki looked away from him, humiliated and knowing how wrong he was. His judgement matter so much more than a thousand people. But why? Why should his judgement matter to her?

He grabbed her arms as he force her to look at him.

"You paint yourself and dressed as if you were on the street selling yourself. What do you expect the men to think of you?" He said tensely.

She flung her arms away.

"Why are you so worry, Mr. Walker, when you knew I would be out there in Mr. Igarashi's arm. You purposely threw me out there to be with a playboy like him. What was I supposed to do, but look to fit with him," she smiled to challenge him.

"You obviously don't complain when Kaon looks and act like that?" she finished.

"Kaon is different. She's lived all her life looking like that. But you-" he started, but then quickly changed his words. "You have no right to disgrace my family like that."

She looked angrily at him. She didn't care for his family when they hated and disrespected her so.

"It was my intention to disgrace your family, Mr. Walker," she finally stated, wanting to hurt him even for just a little bit. She wants to know if a person like him would knows the word hurt.

He pulled her roughly back to him.

"And if they knew about you, Misaki, about your father owing his one time rival millions of dollars and even his daughter must stay in this house until she pays off all the debt, would you be disgraced then?" He mocked her cruelly. She looked at him, her eyes beginning to water from hurt.

"And if they knew that you were under my roof paying your debts as my mistress, would that shame you then, Misaki? For I know it will shame your father to know that his only daughter is warming the bed of a family he hates," he sneered, with an evil twist to his lips.

She roughly pulled her arms away but he wouldn't let her go. She was beginning to lose her control over her tears and emotions, and he pulled her closer to him until her lips trembled from humiliation and fear.

"You know, with the impression you gave tonight, I even wonder why you haven't even seduced me to come to your bed," he cruelly continued to say.

She pushed at him roughly, disgust at his words as he brought her into his arms and tried to capture her lips with his.

He almost half-carried her to the bed as she cried in his arms and pushed him away. He was already on top of her when she finally released her tears and cried.

His face came up in almost anger.

"Why do you cry!" He voiced out tensely, looking down at her on the bed beneath him.

She turned away and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall down on her face. She was shivering from the fear she received from him but she wouldn't answer him.

Angry that she was playing with him, he brought his fingers down to her chin and forced her face to look at him. She didn't even open her eyes then.

"Do you think that tears can help you, my proper ward?" He questioned her mockingly.

She still didn't open her eyes but her tears just kept on falling and her body kept shivering.

Angry that she was keeping him from getting what he wanted, he bent down and tried to kiss her lips but she turned away and he was only able to touch her cheek.

"You may have my body, but know that you will never have my heart," she muttered. "I will hate you forever!"

He looked up from her in distaste.

"Do you think that I would rape you?" He questioned and laughed so hard that Misaki finally turned and looked up at him through her teary eyes.

There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he looked down at her vulnerably looking in his hold.

"I am only testing you, Misaki," he said, as he caressing her hair. "I will tell you that it is you who will come to my bed. Not I. Never will be."

Misaki quickly brought her arms up to shield her chest from him.

"It is you who will come to my bed, Misaki," he whispered, more serious this time.

With those haunting words, his thumb came down and brushed her lower lip. He almost hesitated as his thumb left her lip and he looked strangely down at her for a moment.

Her chest was heaving with fear before, but now they rose at the strangeness of his touch.

It seemed as if he used all his forces to pull himself up from her and without another glance, he left the room as if looking at her would make him stay and break his words.

She quickly stood up and locked her door. Her face were ruined by her tears and splattered make-up. She knew then that the battle had only just begun.


	17. Chapter 17

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

Misaki avoided him as much as she could. To her relief, he was not home most of the times that she was at home. She assumed that his business expansion was keeping him away, and she was glad.

She wanted to concentrate on her work and earn as much as she could, perhaps enough to pay some of her father's debt. She knew working at the hospital would never help her pay off all the debts, even if she worked there all her life. She wondered then how she was going to pay him off so that she could leave his place to live her own life.

It was already nine months that she came to live in the Walker Mansion and she was getting along well at the hospital. Dr. Kenji liked her very much and offered her many opportunities. He asked to take her abroad with him to view other medical advancements. Buy she refused, knowing that she had no money nor a stable home to return to. But she told Dr. Kenji that she would consider it.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Gerard came home for his school vacation and seemed very angry at her that she didn't show up for their 'night dinner'.

She almost laughed at him. She knew he was only her age and was indeed very childish and naive.

"Did you think I would show up?" Misaki asked him, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"You said you would," Gerard remarked, still looking angry.

"I said you could wait for me. I never said I would show up," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

He frowned and wanted to be angry at her but the look on her face made him smile.

"You tricked me," he began.

Misaki only smiled and turn to leave but he stopped her.

"How about if I take you out for dinner tonight then. At five?" He asked more sincerely.

She looked at him thoughtfully and didn't get to answer for Kaon's voice interrupted her.

"What's going on here?" She asked in that sweet, pretentious voice.

They both turned to find Kaon coming towards them in a nice thin dress.

Gerard smiled, "I'm asking Misaki to go out on a dinner date with me."

His answered made Kaon smile pleasingly.

"That would be great! Miss Ayuzawa do need to go out more, Gerard. You should take her out and not leave her around here," she said, then looked around. "Where's Takumi?"

Gerard shrugged his shoulder.

"He's probably very busy again," he said.

"But he said he would be home at this time," Kaon remarked, looking at her watch.

Just at that moment, they heard the car drove up to the front. Takumi came out in his business suit and walked into the house. Kaon gleamed in joy and walked up to him as he came toward them.

Misaki quickly excused herself but Gerard stopped her.

"You haven't answered me yet, Misaki. Will you or will you not?"

Takumi saw Gerard and Misaki and looked at them unhappily.

"Darling, will we be going to your beach house?" Kaon asked from their side.

Takumi looked to her and smiled.

"My business is finish. We can go and visit my beach house," he replied in a nod.

"Gerard and Misaki, why not you two come with us?" Kaon asked, holding tightly to Takumi's arm. "I know you two will enjoy each other's company there. It is nice, quiet and beautiful. I know Misaki will love it there with you, Gerard." She finished with a smile.

Gerard smiled and looked at Misaki who looked unhappy. They all looked at her with all their own different intentions.

Misaki quickly think of an excuse, "I have work, I cannot go."

"It's just a week," Kaon replied sweetly. "And Gerard will be all alone if you don't come."

Misaki didn't get the chance to reply before Takumi walked up to them.

"I'll give Dr. Kenji a call to give you a week off," he stated.

She looked at him unhappily.

"I don't think that would be necessary," she began. "After all, I have a lot of debts I need to pay off. I don't want to miss a day."

He looked at her with a tinge of amusement in his eyes.

"It'll only be a week, Misaki. Dr. Kenji will still be single and be there when you return," he said, with a twist to his lips. "If you're so worry about your finance then I can make it up for you and give you the money you missed."

He smirked as she glared at him hatefully. He turned to go back to Kaon's side.

"Beside, the whole house will be going and I don't want to leave you behind, my dear ward," he said sarcastically.

He looked at her sternly before turning to Teresa and said, "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi watched her the whole morning as she unwillingly got ready for his beach house with Kaon and Gerard. When her luggage was in the van and she was sitting behind him with Gerard, he finally turned his attention away to Kaon.

They drove for hours with Cedric as the driver and Bua beside him until they finally reached the shore, and saw a beautiful beach house. Even Misaki had to admit that she liked it here when she stepped out of the van to admired the beautiful surrounding.

Cedric and Bua quickly got their luggages and Misaki helped them with it as she wanted to get away from Takumi who had Kaon closely holding onto his arms. Gerard came in and helped as he saw Misaki taking the luggage. He took her luggages and bade her to follow him. She only gladly obliged.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Inside the house was peaceful and lovely. It was almost the place Misaki had dreamed about.

Gerard proudly showed her the whole house and then they came outside to the backyard where the ocean was. Takumi and Kaon followed them from behind.

There were chairs and a table set out with a huge umbrella over it. Takumi and Kaon came to sit there as Misaki and Gerard walked toward the ocean.

Misaki breathed in the fresh air, glad to had come here and be near nature. She knew staying in the Walker's house had drained many of her spirit and now it seemed as if she was released.

Smiling with happiness, she turned to find Gerard smiling beside her.

"Do you like it here, Misaki?" He asked.

She nodded and turned back toward the ocean. Over on the horizon, she could make out a small piece of land.

She pointed to it and asked Gerard what it is.

"That's an island," he began. "It is very beautiful there. It has one of the most exotic, beautiful flowers that you can only find around here."

"Are we allowed to go there?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Gerard replied. "My brother and I and Maria have gone there some times, but that island is very attracted to storms so it is not very safe at times."

Misaki turned to him. "If I want to go there, would it be possible for you to take me?"

Gerard unexpectedly took her hand.

"I would take you anywhere if you ask me to, Misaki," he replied sweetly.

Misaki looked at his hand, holding onto hers and slowly pull her hand off and backed away. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or encourage his feelings for her so she turned away.

"I would like to go there," she silently said.

Gerard noticed her retrieval but he replaced his disappointment with a joyful smile.

"Great! Takumi has a boat that can take us there. Maybe we can go there tomorrow," Gerard replied.

Misaki turned and smiled to him kindly. She then turned to where Takumi was and saw Bua coming with glasses of water and Kaon taking a glass and giving it to Takumi's lips.

Seeing the sight, she turned away sadly and looked at Gerard.

"Would you like to walk along the shore for awhile?" She asked.

Gerard nodded and they slowly treaded on the sand away from the beach house.

Takumi looked unhappily as they moved away from them. He didn't hear Kaon beside him talking to him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi moved into the house as if he was bored outside with the most beautiful woman in the world beside him. Kaon followed him inside suavely.

"Darling, are you tired?" She asked charmingly.

He smiled lightly and came and sat on a sofa and laid his head back.

Kaon came and sat beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You know, this place is perfect for us. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Will you take me to the markets today?" She asked sweetly.

Takumi opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her.

"We've just got here, Kaon. If you want to visit the market, we can go tomorrow."

She looked unhappy and teasingly stroke his shirt.

"But what shall we do then? We can't just lay here for nothing."

Takumi stood up from the sofa along her.

"I need some rest for a moment, Kaon. I've had a long month," he said, going towards the exit of the door.

She jumped up in displeased and followed him.

"But what about me?! What should I do here all by myself, Takumi?!" She yelled.

Takumi turned to her by the door.

"Go and walk outside in the sand. You'll find there's many things you can do here, beside spend money," he remarked plainly and turned to walked up the stairs.

Kaon looked at his departure in anger. It was only the first day of their vacation and he was making her irritated for not doing as she say.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi walked into his room and locked the door. He was weary from the drive as well as the last couple of months that his business had decided to expand farther.

He walked over to the window and pulled the light curtain away to gaze out. He saw them walking back to the house. They seemed so happy and joyful as if they were lovers.

He wondered if she was only pretending or did Gerard actions touched her heart. But then it couldn't be. She couldn't be interested in Gerard.

And he didn't want her to be. She had no right to have a relationship with his brother or anyone he knew. Her father had been his father's arch rival and tormentor. He knew it was wrong for her to be near his brother like this.

But why had he brought them here? Did he think he could watch her while Kaon was always by his side? Or did he wants her to come because he wants to see her more?

He sighed angrily at his thoughts and let the curtain fall to cover the whole window again.

She did not moved him. He did not feel anything for her. He only wanted her to fall while she was under his roof. And he would be the victor as his father would be to her's father.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To Misaki disappointment, at dinnertime, Takumi was very quiet and didn't seem to notice her at all or care that she was there. He just ate and didn't care about anyone around him.

Kaon talked most of the time, trying to get some sweet words out of Takumi but he only looked bored and quickly ate his meal.

Even when Misaki made a move on Gerard just to see his reaction, he didn't seem to care. So when he finished eating and stood up to go, Misaki looked at his exit in disappointment.

Kaon, at the table, was very mad that Takumi didn't care about her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was showed to her room with Gerard by her side. He didn't want to leave her, but went after a few hesitant moment.

Her room was also plain, but very peaceful and light. She knew Kaon and she had the rooms on one side and Takumi and Gerard had the rooms on the other side. She didn't have to worry about him then, she thought.

But she did think about him. She wondered why he had been so quiet this whole evening. Even though she didn't want to have another encounter with him, his silence disappointed her. And she wondered if his attention for her had only been a dream her lonely heart had made it for her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki woke up very early the next morning to watch the sun rise over the horizon. She was glad that only the servants were awake and she was alone viewing the beautiful scene.

Later on the afternoon, Takumi had his boat ready to sail to the island. Cedric was again the driver.

Kaon did not look happy as they all got into the boat, for she didn't want to be in a tropical forest full of insects and creepy unknown animals.

When they got to the island, it was indeed beautiful and had some unusual flowers which Misaki wanted to have but Takumi had said earlier that the flowers should not be touched but looked at only, as they were preserved.

Misaki didn't know if he was telling the truth but she did see reason that if she took a flower and everyone else that came here took a flower, then the island would be flowerless.

Gerard brought along a camera and took their picture as they went around the island. When Gerard volunteered to take Misaki inside the tropical forest to a bamboo house that was built for shelter in the middle of the forest, Misaki agreed immediately.

Kaon had refused to go so she stayed outside with the boat. She was very angry when Takumi refused to stay with her but went inside the forest with Misaki and Gerard.

Takumi followed Gerard and Misaki as they went inside the forest. There were some strange animal sounds as they got deeper and the sun was harder to see from behind all the trees.

Gerard and Misaki raced through the forest, but Gerard got way ahead and Misaki tripped on some twigs. Before she knew it, Takumi had came up behind and held her.

She looked at him in surprise. He also returned her look but frowned at the look in her.

She thanked him kindly and slowly got back on her feet, slowly walking along the road as he followed her closely behind. Her heart raced as she tried to concentrate on the path.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was near evening when they all returned back to the beach house. Bua had prepared dinner for them but Takumi had gone straight up to his room without dinner.

Kaon, angry, had also left the dinner table. So Misaki and Gerard spent the whole evening alone on the dinner table.

Though Gerard spoke with her, her mind was unconsciously wandering to the stairs where he had gone. She wonder what he was doing and if he was feeling alright, for he seemed to not want to be in her presence. And though she should be happy, it pained her that he didn't want to be where she was.


	18. Chapter 18

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

Misaki woke up early in the morning to watch the sun rise again. The morning was cool and she was alone in the backyard, sitting up on a beach chair, as she watched in awe at the rising sun.

The sun gave the sky a kind of orange glow as it came up. She smiled and hugged the sweater she brought with her for the cool morning air.

She wished she could stay here forever and watch the rising sun every morning. She liked this place, for it was close to nature and the ocean. It gave her the freedom to explore and not be locked up in a big house, nor a house too small to hold her.

She smiled lightly as she thought of her dream house.

"Was the sight to your pleasing?" A voice came from behind her and she jumped up.

She turned to find Takumi in a triangle-cut neck woolen shirt, which seemed to show his fresh, clean-cut look and made him look younger.

She turned away for there was again that cruel twist to his lips as he spoke to her, and she didn't want that from him.

"It is beautiful," she answered back sadly wondering why he could never be kind to her.

He walked up to her and sat by the beach chair beside her calmly as if their relationship was friendly or family.

"When I was younger, I used to come here every morning to watch the sunrise myself," he began, looking toward the horizon at the rising sun.

She looked at him and found herself unable to take her eyes away. He was handsome, smart and attractive. If he had been kind, she might had allowed a part of her heart for him. But it could never be, for he was always loathing her.

With this thought, she turned away to stare at the sun with him.

He looked at her then.

"What do you think of, Misaki, when you watch the sun rise?" He slowly asked her.

She looked at him and looked away again, for his eyes delve deep into hers and she didn't want him to see the feelings she had inside for him, if she had any.

"I think of warmth," she began.

She heard him chuckle as if he found her answer ridiculous. She turned to look at him as if insulted.

"What warmth is there to look at the sun, Misaki, when life is so empty and there is only longing?" He questioned, looking deep into the horizon.

She couldn't take her eyes off him then as she watched his face look calmly at the ocean horizon as if he was speaking to his best friend.

"Have you ever wanted something so much that when you lost it, a hole carved in your heart and even the most purest, happiest thing like the rising sun could not fill it up for you?" He spoke into the air as if she wasn't there.

Misaki looked sadly at him, knowing what he meant. He still loved Li.

"But you are still young," she slowly voiced out her thought, "and there will be more events in your life which will change this feeling of yours."

He looked at her then, almost surprise to hear someone speaking to him.

"What warmth do you seek, Misaki?" He asked her strangely.

She uncomfortably shifted in her seat and turned back to the horizon.

"I want what my mother wanted," she began, knowing he wouldn't know what she was talking about.

To her surprised, he sat up and faced her completely, making her feel consciously about her appearance as he observed her.

"What will it takes to win your heart, Misaki?" He asked her in honesty.

When she looked at him, she couldn't answer him, for she knew there was no solution to win her heart, except to love her which he would never do.

He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"If I say that you wouldn't need to pay your father's debt, would I win your heart?" He asked her, gently holding onto her hand.

Her heart began to beat quickly. She wondered if he even heard her heartbeat as he held her hand tenderly and looked at her with an unexplained expression.

"And if I told you that I would give you everything your heart desire, even the warmth of the rising sun, would I win your heart then?" He continued in a whispered, "and a night with you?"

Her heart jumped. She didn't know what to say. There was fear and excitement both in her and she knew, with the look on his face that she should fear him more.

With all the courage in her, she forced herself to say, "No wealth can buy my heart, Takumi. My heart could never be yours even for all the wealth you can give me in this world."

She pulled her hand away from him and turned away, knowing her heart was beating so fast that another look at him would tell him another tale.

"Then what will it takes to win your heart?" He asked, a bit angrily.

She swallowed and said the first thing on her mind, "I don't know."

He laughed and stood up and walked a couple steps in front of her.

"How can a woman like you not know what it will takes to win your heart?" He asked sarcastically, and turned to face her shocked face. "What? Do you want me to write up a contract for you before you will say 'yes'?"

She stood up angrily and came toward him.

"I have no interest in your wealth, Takumi! Even if you offer me the world, I would still refuse to give my heart to you!" She cried out angrily. "But why do you come to me with these offers when you have made it clear that you hated me? There is a woman in there who would jump in joy to share your bed."

"But not you?" He remarked coldly. "What? Am I so repulsive-looking that even my wealth cannot get you in my bed?"

She heaved in anger.

"Not your look, Takumi. Even the most handsome man could not win my heart if all he gives me are cold, mocking words," she retorted angrily.

He grinned.

"Then shall I use seductive words to win you then?" He began and took her hand in his. "Like this...Your beauty holds me, Misaki. My heart is pumping as my eyes look at your soft, full lips, which I yearn to kiss and taste its nectar-"

She looked at him in horror.

"Stop it!"

She quickly took her hand from him and backed away in disgust.

"You're despicable!" She cried and turned to go in. She heard him laughing at her.

"If I am despicable as you say, Misaki, then why does your heart beat so fast?" He called from behind, startling her.

She stopped, her heart almost stopped at his words. She shook her head almost unconsciously, wanting to deny his words.

He walked up behind her and whispered, "You also want me, don't you?"

She turned abruptly around and faced him angrily.

"Never!" She cried. "I would never want you!"

With this, she ran into the house with all her strength. Even when Gerard greeted her at the door she didn't seem to notice him, but continued running into the house and into her room to stop her beating, frustrating heart.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki watched from above as Takumi, Kaon and Gerard got into the van and drove off. Bua had came to tell her that they were going to the market and if she wants to go. Misaki had refused, knowing that she hated him so much that she didn't want to see him.

So, she came outside to the backyard to think. She knew she was not in love with Takumi. Or is she? And she knew he would never return her any sincere feelings. But why did her heart hurt so much when he insulted her and made her so indecent?

She looked into the ocean and the boat beside the shore and saw Cedric coming around from the front. Surprised, she went up to him.

"Have Mr. Walker and Kaon returned?" She asked worriedly.

Cedric scratched his head and shook his head.

"They just left a half hour ago, Miss. They couldn't have just returned," he replied, confusing Misaki.

"Didn't you drive them?"

Cedric smiled. "No, Miss. Mr. Walker wanted me to stay with you. Bua went to get some food. I believe Mr. Gerard is driving the van."

Misaki breathed in relief. She then looked toward the island.

"I need your help, Cedric."

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki packed a little lunch and brought a warm sweater with her in a little bag as she got into the boat. Cedric nervously drove the boat toward the little island.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi glanced toward the ocean as they stepped out of the van. To his surprise, Cedric was by the boat cleaning it. Kaon complained beside him about how tired she was from the walk and shopping.

Gerard excused himself to look for Misaki, and Takumi patiently waited for Kaon as Bua carried their shopping bags inside the house.

Takumi and Kaon then met up with a disappointed Gerard in the living room.

"She is nowhere in the house," he said.

Takumi looked around worriedly.

Kaon came and sat down as if exhausted.

"She must have gone walking along the shores again," she remarked.

Gerard stood up and said, "I'm going to go and find her."

Takumi's eyes narrowed as he watched Gerard skid off to the sand and walked away along the shoreline. Takumi silently walked outside to the backyard and observed the sky. It was only 5 in the evening and the sky was blackening. He knew it was going to rain soon, and from the looks of it, it was not going to be a pleasant rainstorm.

Kaon then came to his side and hugged him.

"I'm going to take a rest, darling. I probably won't be joining you all for dinner, for I am exhausted," she said and Takumi quickly nodded his head. She kissed him on the cheek and went back inside the house.

Takumi then walked toward Cedric on the shore.

"Cedric," he began, startling the gentleman, "Where is Miss Ayuzawa?"

Cedric hesitated and Takumi gave him a piercing look that told him to tell him.

"I took her to the island," he replied.

Takumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Miss Ayuzawa is on the island? Alone?" He asked sharply.

Cedric lowered his head in fear and could only nodded.

Takumi looked very angry as he turned back to look at the sky and saw the dark, angry clouds already hovering over the island.

"Help me get the boat moving!" He shouted as he jumped into the medium-size boat. "Find Gerard and get him inside! There's going to be a storm! I'm going to go and get Miss Ayuzawa back!"

Cedric quickly nodded and watched as Takumi drove the boat away from the shore.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The waves were already getting stronger as Takumi drove the boat toward the island and the wind pushed harder on him and his boat.

Though the island seemed so near, it was taking him awhile to reach and he was already feeling the raindrops on his face as he firmly steered the boat toward the island.

With just half a mile more to go, the wind became so strong and the rains dropped harder that Takumi had to bring his arm up to shield his eyes from the rain.

His heart pounded as his boat neared the island and he could make out the violently moving trees. By the shore, he saw a form. He knew it was her. She was trying so hard to stay on the shore as she watched the water to bring the boat to her.

His heart beated in anger that she would foolishly returned to the island by herself and now stood out on the shore where the rain had soaked her.

He quickly parked the boat and threw out the chain, praying the wind wouldn't be strong enough to move the boat elsewhere.

He then jumped into the water and brought both his arms out to shield his eyes as the wind and rain blew at him as he moved toward her. She tried to move toward him and he grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you doing here?!" He shouted angrily in the rain as he held her arm firmly as the rain soaked them.

She could hardly see him clearly in the rain.

"I wanted to return to see the flowers!" She shouted back, her voice fearful of the violent rainstorm and his anger.

"Well, this is what you get for disobeying me!" He shouted as he pulled her away from the shore and into the forest.

They reached the inside of the forest where the wind and rain was partially blocked, and she could see him better.

She cried then, but in the rain, it was hard to tell if they were her tears or the rain. She was definitely feeling sorry for her decision to return to the island.

"We must get to the shelter house!" He stated as they stopped to catch their breath in the forest.

He pulled her more into the forest and they ran toward the shelter house. She kept slipping and he had to hold onto her hand as they ran on.

The shelter house was a small, bamboo-made house that had a small porch outside, sheltered with a roof.

When they reached the porch, Misaki shivered from the cold as Takumi looked up to see if the sky was clear yet.

He then turned to look at her with a frown.

"Go inside," he instructed. "We'll leave when the rain stopped."

Misaki nodded her head and vulnerably slipped inside the house. He followed her after.

To their relieved, there were towels and blankets stacked in a corner of the house for visitors who probably had met a rainstorm like them. There were also two bed-like bench on opposite ends of the room and a window opened by a stick, allowing the cool wind to enter the room.

Misaki looked at the small room nervously shivering and to her horror she turned to find Takumi quickly taking off his soak shirt to place it on the window of the house. He turned to her then.

"Take your clothes off or you'll catch a cold," he said as he reached for the towel to dry himself. Misaki shook her head nervously and looked away from him. Her lips were beginning to be pale.

"Misaki, I said take off your wet clothes," he said more seriously. "You will be ill if you stay in them."

He walked over to her and gave her two towels and then turned his back to her.

She nervously looked at the towels but refused to take her clothes off as he was in the room with her.

When he began to take off his pant, Misaki quickly turned away and closed her eyes.

"I am serious."

Misaki turned to find him looking firmly at her. There was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You-you must-leave first," She said, shivering from the cold, wet clothes and the cool wind.

Takumi looked at her pale face and shivering body. Gentlemanly, he nodded his head. He went over to the blankets and picked one up, then he brought one over to her before going out with the blanket around him.

She stood there looking at the door to see if he was going to open it suddenly, but to her relieved he didn't. Slowly and still shivering, she took her clothes off and slipped into the blanket.

She was so cold that she quickly laid on the bed-like bench and tightly held the blanket around her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

Takumi came back into the house after a while. He found her lying on the bed-like bench shivering. Her face was pale.

Worried, he went to her and moved her wet hair as he felt her forehead. It was cool. He quickly brought all the blankets there were, including his and laid them over her.

"Misaki...?" He whispered as he sat down beside her, looking her in worried.

To his relieved, she opened her eyes and looked at him wearily. He brushed her cheek with a relieved sigh.

"We'll be home when the storm is over," he softly said, brushing her wet hair away from her face.

She nodded and slowly closed her weary eyes.

He looked worriedly at her pale face and shivering, pale lips.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To his fears, she was beginning to catch a fever after two hours in the open-air hut where the rain was still coming hard and the cool wind was coming through, even though he had closed the window. And it was beginning to darkened outside.

Even he was beginning to feel cold as the cool air touched his naked skin.

"It-it is cold."

Takumi turned wearily from the window to find Misaki groping the blanket. She had fallen asleep an hour ago and now her fever must had gotten higher.

He strolled over to her and felt her cheek. She was moving in the blanket as if all the blankets on top of her could not give her enough warmth.

He fearfully placed his cheek next to hers to warm her as he placed his arms around her.

"Misaki...?" He whispered, hoping she would hear him.

She was silent and only shivered beneath him. His warm cheek was drawing her to him as she pressed up closer to him.

He moved away and observed her. She was unconscious and feverish. Even he was beginning to be cold with only a towel around his waist.

Without a second thought, he slipped between the blankets and brought her to lie next to him, with her head on his chest, giving them warmth from each of their naked bodies.

He closed his eyes then as his hand held her tightly to him with the blankets around them. Her body moved closer to him as if sensing some heat, and her arms came around to hugged him.

He knew he wanted her next to him, but in a different situation. But now that he had no choice, he forced his mind to not think about her half-naked body beside him as he held her tightly, giving her his warmth.

She had begun to ceased moving and they both fell asleep in this way, peacefully and in warmth.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi awoke to a peaceful, dripping morning. He awoke with a queasy feeling to his head but his body was very warm and heavy.

He lifted his head and remembered what happened yesterday. To his relieved, she was still asleep on his chest, beside him.

But a fearful thought nudged him and he quickly lifted his hand to feel if she was still breathing. To his relieved once again, she was breathing and seemed to be resting well.

He slowly got up and laid her on the bench with the blankets around her, knowing for a fact that he wanted to stay there longer beside her if not for the fact that he knew she still needed medical attention.

He went and slipped on his partially dried clothes. Then he opened up the door to take a look outside. There was a sun and the forest was still dripping with the rain that splattered it from last evening. He wondered when the stormed had passed.

"Has the rain stopped?" A soft, weak voice asked from inside the room.

Takumi turned from the door and saw Misaki sitting up on the bench. She looked unwell and weak. Her eyes were looking dark from lack of health. He came to sit beside her.

"I'll be taking you back on the boat to the house. Can you make it?" He asked her softly.

She nodded her head and tried to stand up but fell back onto the bench.

He quickly gathered her clothes and gave it to her, then he lifted her up onto his arms. She didn't comply then, for her head immediately fell onto his shoulder the moment he lifted her up into his arms.

He quickly brought her out of the forest as she still had her head laying on his shoulder weakly. She was only wrapped in a blanket.

To their misfortune, the boat was pushed a few yards away from the shore from the storm yesterday.

Not knowing what to do, he laid her on the sand and placed her clothes on the ground for her head to rest on as he took off his shirt again and got into the water. She slightly opened her eyes to see him.

He swam as quickly as he could toward the boat and drove it back near the shore. He returned to lift her up in his arms and bring her toward the boat.

It took all of his strength to help her into the boat and lifted himself up and got his shirt back on.

Even his face was looking pale as he silently and firmly drove the boat toward his beach house.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Cedric, Gerard, Kaon and Bua await at the shore anxiously. When the boat landed, Gerard and Cedric quickly came in to help Misaki and TakumI off the boat.

"We were so worried about you! If you didn't return this afternoon, we would have called the police!" Kaon cried out as Takumi came down after Gerard had helped Misaki down. She glared at Misaki suspiciously wrapped tightly in the blanket.

"Get the doctor for Misaki. She is high with fever," Takumi said out of breath. His lips were beginning to be whitening.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The doctor left Misaki's room after an hour and Takumi waited anxiously in the living room with a pale, worried face. Gerard and Kaon were beside him. Gerard looked worried and suspicious as Kaon looked annoyed and angry.

"How is she, Doctor?" Takumi asked as he came down.

"She will be alright. I've given her a shot to calm her fever and prescribed some pills for her. She will need a lot of rest, for it also seemed as if she haven't eaten anything for awhile," the doctor said. "Have Bua prepare some hot herbal soup for her when she wakes up."

Takumi nodded his head and breathed in relief.

"I've told you she will be alright," Kaon came in irritatedly but Takumi slightly ignored her.

The doctor looked at him in concern.

"In the meantime, perhaps you might also get some rest yourself, Mr. Walker. You don't look very well."

The doctor then pulled out a pill bottle and gave it to Takumi, telling him to take some.

Takumi nodded and thanked him as he left.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The windows were closed in the room as Takumi walked in to see Misaki in her bed with her eyes closed in rest.

His heart was relieved as he saw the color returning to her face and her chest was heaving normally.

"The doctor said she will be alright, brother," Gerard said suddenly from behind him.

Takumi turned to find his brother behind him. He smiled lightly and nodded his head.

Gerard looked at him suspiciously.

"Where did you find her on the island?" He asked Takumi.

Takumi turned to look at her peacefully on the bed.

"She was on the shore waiting for the boat to come and pick her up," he replied bitterly.

He then looked at Gerard's strange-looking face.

"But we made it back home, Gerard, and I am glad."

Gerard finally gave his brother a smile.

"I'm also glad, brother."

Takumi nodded and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Gerard to stare strangely at his departure.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki came back to conscious late at night. She sat up in bed feeling weak. Slowly, she managed to get out of the bed and walked out of the room wobbly.

She felt her stomach and she was very hungry. She carefully walked down the stairs to a dark, empty living room and walked over to the kitchen. Glad that no one was around to see her, she opened the refrigerator and got out some water and food.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Bua looked surprise and happy when she saw Misaki the next morning. Her color had returned and her face was brightening.

Bua quickly made some soup for her as Takumi had instructed. Misaki gladly ate it fully as if she had never eaten anything like it before.

Gerard came down and looked delight to see her. Kaon simply ignored her.

But to Misaki's hope, Takumi did not came down for breakfast. And she waited sadly.

She knew he had brought her home safely. And she knew in a way that he had saved her. She had remembered seeing him swim to get their boat and lifted her with all his strength into the boat when he doesn't even looked well.

She wondered then if he was alright.

"Where is Takumi?" She finally asked Gerard.

He look up at her from the table.

"My brother must still be resting," he answered. "Yesterday, when he brought you in, he didn't look very well. The doctor gave him some medicine and I think he is still in bed."

Misaki nodded in concern.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Kaon had left the beach house after seeing that Takumi was still in bed from not feeling well. She ordered Cedric to take her shopping, and Cedric reluctantly went.

Misaki excused herself from Gerard with the excuse that she was still feeling weary from the fever.

But when she got to the top of the stairs, she couldn't help going to his door.

She silently went to his door and listened to see if he was awake or moving inside his room. When everything was silent, a worriness tugged her heart and she touched the knob to see if it was locked.

It clicked open and she slowly peeked inside. To her notion, Takumi was asleep on the bed. She silently moved toward him in the room and to her horror, his face looked drain of life.

She saw the bottle of medicine on the shelf beside his bed unopened and she quickly came to feel his forehead. He was feverish.

Her touch seemed to have moved him, for his eyes slowly opened. There were no emotions in his eyes when he saw her. He only gave her a furrow with heavy eyes.

"Misaki..." he breathed out.

Seeing that he was feeling pain, her hand carefully touched his cheek in affection. His hand weakly came up to hold her hand.

"Takumi," she whispered in concern.

He closed his eyes and his forehead furrowed again as if he was feeling the pain.

"Hold on," she said and quickly left the room to silently go into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she came back into his room, Takumi was trying to sit up but fell hopelessly back.

Misaki quickly opened the bottle of medicine on the shelf and took two pills out. She helped him sit up as she gave him the pills and water.

He finally looked at her fully as he drank the water. And when she laid him back on the pillow, he weakly smiled and reached his hand out to take her hand.

"How are you?" He asked weakly in concern.

She smiled gently. His concerns for her while he was ill made her heart jumped in joy.

"I am well," she replied and placed the glass by the medicine bottle.

She moved to go but he took her hands again.

"Don't go." He weakly protest.

Misaki smiled. "I'm just going to get some water to wash you."

He nodded weakly and released her hand.

Misaki returned with a bowl of hot water and a towel. His eyes were closed but at her present, he opened it slightly to view her.

Slowly, she squeezed the water from the towel and washed his perspiring, cool skin. He watched her with heavy eyes until she was finished and his eyes had to close from the effects of the medicine. He fell into a deep unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

Kaon screamed in Misaki's mind. For some odd reason, Misaki knew she was screaming, but she didn't know why.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head in surprise to find that she was not in her room.

She heard Kaon screamed again and this time, Misaki knew it came from behind her.

She quickly glanced behind and to her confusion, she saw Kaon glaring at her in hatred with a scowl.

Misaki quickly looked around and saw that she had fallen asleep beside Takumi. She was sitting on the ground and her head had been resting on his bed.

Takumi stirred from Kaon scream. He opened his eyes wearily and looked around in unfamiliarity.

Kaon ran up to Misaki and grabbed her arm roughly up.

"How dare you come in here!"

Misaki suddenly woke up from her confusion and looked firmly at her.

"How dare you try to make a move on him!"

Misaki quickly got up and glared at her coldly. Takumi stirred and tried to sit up from the commotion. Kaon gave Misaki a hateful look and sat down beside Takumi to help him up.

"What are you shouting for, Kaon?" Takumi asked, his voice still weak but stronger than before.

Kaon glared up at Misaki with evil eyes then she returned to Takumi with a sweet look.

"Darling, it was nothing, let me help you," she replied sweetly.

Misaki looked in anger at her displayed. Unable to take her pretence next to him, she picked up the bowl on the ground and moved to go.

"Misaki."

She stopped at his voice and turned to see him eyeing her carefully.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone kind and gentle.

Her heart melted, but when she saw Kaon's threatening eyes and her arms tightly holding onto him, she hardened her heart.

"I'm taking this back," she said coolly, referring to the bowl and towel in her arms.

"Darling, you must rest. I will stay here and watch over you," Kaon quickly interrupted.

Takumi only looked at her wearily and Misaki took the opportunity to leave.

She didn't see the tired eyes that anxiously turned to find her as she disappeared from the room.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Gerard found Misaki sitting alone out on the shore looking toward the island. He came and sat next to her.

"Are you feeling better?"

She turned to him and smiled, nodding her head.

But he looked sad as he viewed her lovely smile. He suddenly looked away from her pretty face.

"I heard that you fell asleep in my brother's room?" He began, quietly.

She looked to him unhappily.

"I-I went to see if your brother was alright, Gerard. But he wasn't, and-and I tried to help him...as he had helped me," She quickly answered.

Gerard only smiled and nodded his head. He looked away to the island as if to take a deep breath. And Misaki joined him in silence.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Maria came to meet them the next day when they returned home from the beach house back to the mansion.

Even she didn't seem to like Kaon at all for she glared coldly at the woman who held her brother tightly.

"How are you doing, brother? I heard you were ill," Maria asked, coming to take a hold of her brother from Kaon.

Misaki quickly moved into the house, away from their view. Even Maria didn't seem to care about her when Kaon was here.

To Kaon's disappointment, Maria was able to grabbed her brother away from her. They both left her at the door alone. Angry, she stormed toward Cedric and ordered him to take her home.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

For days, Misaki stayed far from Takumi for she didn't understand the feelings she was beginning to have whenever she thought of him. And she remembered seeing Gerard's sad face as if she had forsaken him.

Takumi also seemed to not bother her, even when they met accidentally. He didn't seem cold or unkind anymore but gave her a questioning look as if he wanted to make a move but didn't know how with their position as before.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was able to save thirty thousand at the end of a year. And to her delight, Dr. Kenji was willing to raise her wages if she attended with him to all their medical conventions.

Misaki gladly obliged, wondering what Takumi would think if she went out with his good friend on these formal dinners.

But why would he care? Takumi was not her fiance or guardian, as they all have claimed him to be.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

After more than a year with Rui, Misaki was beginning to love the little, quiet girl, who sometimes gave her some fret. Rui got so used to her that she was missing Misaki when the day was over. Mrs. Yukimura would call Misaki at to the Walker Mansion to have Rui speak with her.

Misaki was delighted, for she never had anyone who had any affection for her. And she never had the chance to have any siblings to share with. So she started spending money at the mall to buy gifts for Rui.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

During one formal dinner with Dr. Kenji and some other doctors and high-so, including Tora, Misaki met Maria with her friends. Maria dismissed her with a sneer and went to join her own group of high-so.

Misaki was dressed in a dark blue gown and had her hair pinned up neatly. Tora had forced his way to sit beside her and couldn't take his eyes off her the whole night. Many high-so sat beside them and talked interestingly with Misaki and Dr. Kenji, but Tora would always intervene.

When Maria saw that so many people were interested in Misaki, she was so angry. Even the high-so who came to speak with her spoke about Misaki's beauty and grace.

Maria came out angrily to the hall and stopped to breath her anger out when she heard two elder women speaking to each other as they walked back to the room.

"I think that is Mr. Igarashi's girlfriend. I think they are going to get marry soon. Mr. Igarashi can hardly keep his eyes away from her. He seems so in love with her," said one elder woman.

"She is very beautiful. Her name is Misaki, I believe. Mr. Igarashi has already informed his mother and I think Mrs. Igarashi approved of it. I wonder what Mr. Walker will say?" Added the other one.

Both women laughed in glee and walked back into the room.

Maria turned and looked at them. Her face smiled slyly and she quickly left the hallway.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki waved to Dr. Kenji and stood back to watch as his car drove off the Walker Mansion's driveway. She looked happy as she silently turned to go inside.

She stopped as she saw Takumi standing outside the door. He had been standing there for awhile looking at her waving to Dr. Kenji.

She looked surprised at seeing him, but her heart jumped in excitement at the sight of him again. She smiled warmly, standing in her sophisticated evening dress.

He looked at her unemotionally and roamed his eyes to her dress and the way it clung to her slim body. Then he returned to look at her.

"How was your night?" He began.

She smiled, wanting him to be kind to her.

"It was beautiful," she slowly said.

He strolled up to her.

"I heard about your accomplishment tonight," he stated coldly.

She wanted to smile, but the look on his face told her something wasn't right about his comment.

"As I understand, we only have ten more months before my father's will is read," he stated plainly.

She shook her head in confusion.

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

He gave her a piercing cold look that almost cut the feelings from her heart.

"That means, my dear Miss Ayuzawa, that if you are making plans to leave this house after the will is read, you'd better be prepared to hold on tightly to your suitors," he remarked. "For they will be your only salvation when this house is no longer a host to you and your debts will be paid."

Misaki looked shocked at him. Tears watered in her eyes at his cold, cutting words. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Or that he would speak such words to her after she had thought he cared a little bit for her. And she for him.

She didn't know what to say. Her whole body shook with hurt and pain. She forced all her will to lift her chin up and face him strongly. Her tone was cold and shaky.

"I understand," she remarked, giving him a cold, hurtful stare. "But then, you don't need to remind me of my plans. Your father may make me a wealthy woman and I may plan to take that wealth."

He glare at her angrily and pulled her to him as if it was something he had wanted to do in the beginning.

"You take that wealth and I promise your life will be miserable," he narrowed his eyes on her. "Even with Mr. Igarashi as your husband, I promise I will make both of your life miserable."

Misaki glared shock at his accusation.

"How do you know I will choose Mr. Igarashi as my husband?" She spatted. "Dr. Kenji could even be my husband, for we share more commonality...or your brother...will you hurt them?"

He looked deadly at her.

"Don't you ever think that you can be a Walker," he stated firmly.

Unable to control the hurt, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I plan to not be a Walker, Takumi. I despised the name when it is labeled under you!" She cried out cruelly back at him, but glared at him with a thought, "But I don't understand why one Walker can be so lovable and the other so cruel and unreasonable." She finally asked him in a hurtful tone, "Why do you hate me so?"

He looked at her in disbelief, and he quickly dropped her arms. He looked away and seem to take awhile to speak.

"I hate you for going after my father's wealth! I hate you for seducing my brother and my friend! And I hate you for..." he seemed to be angry at himself, and stopped. His hand came up to comb his hair in anger.

Her tears fell but she didn't cry as she watched him in confusion and hurt.

"You cannot hate me for things I haven't done. I haven't taken your father's wealth. And I haven't seduced your brother...or friend."

With these words, she looked at him with all the sincerity in her heart, wishing he would believe her. But her heart had already broken down too much from him and she quickly moved passed him and entered the house in vain.


	21. Chapter 21

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

Misaki tried to be happy for the next couple of days as she came to work and saw Rui's happy face.

Even Dr. Kenji questioned her if everything was alright. But Misaki only smiled and thanked him for his concern.

Dr. Kenji had asked Misaki if she was going to a formal gathering the coming weekend, for Takumi was going to be there. He asked her to be his date if she wasn't going with Takumi. She quickly refused, making an excuse that she probably will come with Takumi if he did go. But she knew that if Takumi was going to be there then she was not going to be there with him.

She had tried so hard to avoid him at home and had successfully done that for these days now. She didn't want to see him at all if she could help it. For now, she questioned the stability of a human's heart and feeling, and how short a feeling can last for someone.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Dr. Kenji seemed to be enjoying himself at the formal gathering of the high-so's, but he missed having Misaki at his side at these outings.

He turned to find his good friend, Takumi, talking with a couple of businessmen. He seemed to look fine, Dr. Kenji thought. He wondered where Misaki was and why she was hardly seen with his friend at these party function.

Excusing himself from his crowd, he moved to where Takumi was.

"Takumi, my friend, how are you?" He greeted, coming to shake his hand.

Takumi smiled at seeing Dr. Kenji's face and returned the handshake.

"I haven't seen you lately at these gatherings," Dr. Kenji voiced out. "I understand you have been busy."

Takumi only smiled.

"I have, as you've heard, my friend, that my business has succeeded in expanding," Takumi said proudly.

"I am glad to hear that," Dr. Kenji began. "I see your sister, Maria here. But where is Misaki?"

Takumi frowned and gave his friend a displeased look.

"I don't know," He stated plainly. "I haven't seen her these past few days."

Dr. Kenji looked at him in confusion.

"But she said she would be coming with you," he said. "That is why she refused my offer to take her here."

Takumi looked at him deadly eyes and his friend almost jumped back in shock.

"I haven't seen Misaki for a couple days now," he plainly voiced out. "I wouldn't know if she planned to come here or not."

Dr. Kenji sighed.

"Your ward is a beautiful woman, Takumi, and you should bring her out more. Sometimes I envy you that you have a beautiful woman in your house, who is not related to you at all," Dr. Kenji spoke into the air as if Takumi wasn't there. "How do you keep your feelings from her, my friend?" He asked.

"Beauty is not everything, Kenji," Takumi stated.

Dr. Kenji looked at him in surprise.

"But it is her beauty which only enchants her more. Her kindness and sweetness is what attracts people, including Mr. Igarashi," he slowly replied.

Takumi looked irritated.

"I don't understand why you don't bring her out at all when she's been the talk of the parties whenever she appears," Dr. Kenji continued. "And she's single and not taken. Mr. Igarashi couldn't even get her around his finger."

Dr. Kenji seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I wonder who is in her heart?"

Takumi glared at his friend suspiciously.

"You're not in love with her?"

Dr. Kenji laughed.

"I could be, my friend, and we would be closer in family ties, but I don't think she is interested in me. She only treats me like her mentor."

Takumi looked in disbelief, shocked at the news.

"But you must bring her for next month's annual ball. If you won't, then I will persuade her to come with me, for I am dateless."

Dr. Kenji's eyes twinkled and he smiled teasingly to his friend. Then he thought of something.

"Lately, she has been looking very depressed," Dr. Kenji said as if Takumi wasn't there, "I wondered if she does have someone in her heart, and has hurted her? For usually she is very happy with Rui, but this week, she looked sad. Would you know anything, Takumi?"

"I don't know what you're saying," Takumi quickly replied.

"I am saying that I believe there is someone in her heart who has hurt her," the doctor began, not seeing the look on Takumi's face.

"I think there must be someone..."

Dr. Kenji had not finished his line when Takumi quickly stroll away from him and out of the room. He looked in surprise at his friend's quick, abruptness exit.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was only nine in the evening when Takumi came back to the mansion in his evening suit. He quickly strolled inside and met Bua.

"Where is Miss Ayuzawa?"

The maid looked in confused.

"Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't know, sir. She came home this evening she could be in her room."

"Did she go out at all? Did she leave the house this evening in any gowns?"

The maid looked even more confused and shook her head.

"She haven't left the house from what I know, sir. She greeted me when she came from work and went straight up to her room with Licht. I haven't seen her come down, even for dinner."

Takumi sighed deeply in relieved and dismissed the maid. He quickly strolled up the cascading stairs and strolled down the hall to her bedroom door.

He lifted his hand ready to knock on her door, but stopped mid-way.

He looked at the door for a long time, hesitating to knock it. Frustrated, he brought his hand down and turned away from the door.

Takumi came into his bedroom instead and took off his suit jacket and dropped himself on the bed exhaustively.

He didn't understand why his emotions had been so strange lately. And he didn't like it.

He wanted to hate her for everything. He didn't understand her situation with his family. And he wanted to hate her for creating these strange emotions of his, for he didn't want them.

But he knew he wanted her. He knew he desired her but he also knew he couldn't let his heart be enslaved again. For, he had given his heart to one woman, and she had betrayed him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To his relieved, the next morning, Misaki came out of her bedroom with Licht. He was in the diner table having his breakfast when Misaki came down the stairs with his dog. She saw him and he saw her but she quickly ignored him and allow Licht to run out the front door. For some odd reason, Takumi didn't feel annoy anymore seeing her with his dog.

She had followed Licht and greeted Cedric in the front. Then she followed Licht to the fountain.

Takumi slowly followed her out the front door. Cedric saw him and happily greeted him but Takumi only nodded his head and continued to watch Misaki and Licht in silence.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To Misaki's distaste, Maria came home that day. She gave Misaki a disliking look and came up to her with a grin.

"I heard Mr. Igarashi is courting you," she remarked.

Misaki only looked away cooly.

"My brothers and I will be very happy for you and Mr. Igarashi," she began. "For in truth, you and Mr. Igarashi fit each other. Being our rival, we won't have to see you around here anymore when you marry him."

Misaki finally looked back at her coldly.

"But wouldn't you be mad to hear, Miss Walker, that your father's wealth will be going into your rival's hand? For, if I do indeed marry Mr. Igarashi and inherit some of your father's money, then it wouldn't be no different as Mr. Igarashi inheriting some of your father's money. How sad that would be for the Walkers."

Maria glared horrified at her and screamed.

"How dare you talk about having father's money!"

"Indeed I should, for I will inherit some from your father and will only be too glad to leave this house to join forces with Mr. Igarashi with your father's wealth."

Maria was so angry that she came up to Misaki and tried to slap her, but Misaki ducked and got away from her. Maria fell onto the ground, injuring herself. She started to scream and cry then.

Cedric stood beside them and crouched as Maria screamed and tried to get up. Takumi came out of the house to see what was going on.

He quickly came to helped his sister onto her feet.

"What is going on here?" He snapped, glaring at Misaki then to Maria.

"Kick her out of the house!" Maria screamed. "Kick her out, Takumi!"

Takumi looked at Misaki and frowned. Misaki coldly looked at them.

"Go in the house, Maria," Takumi firmly said.

Maria looked at him in disbelief.

"She is going to marry that Mr. Igarashi with Father's wealth and you're not going to do anything, brother?!" Maria cried in anger.

Takumi looked at her deadly.

"I said go in the house or leave," he snapped.

Maria glared at her brother in disbelief. She turned and gave Misaki a hateful stare then turned and left in her car with a fit.

Takumi heaved in anger as he watched his sister's car speed off the mansion ground. He then turned to look at her. She coolly returned his look.

Though she knew there were many things written on his face that he wanted to say to her but to her disappointment, he turned and walked away toward the house as if nothing happened.

She breathed out a sigh when he left her there without a word of anger or insult. She wondered then if anything happened and why he had left without saying a word to her. Normally he would finds all the insults to hurt her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi laid his head back on the chair as he sat behind the desk in the library. There were so much on his mind that he didn't want to think about.

She was getting to him. Her beauty. Her charm. Her cold, hateful, lonely stare.

Even when he knew his rival wanted her, his brother wanted her and his friend wanted her, he couldn't help wanting her as well. Hell even if he knew she had bedded another man, he would have still wanted her.

What was about her that he could not get rid of? Kaon had her beauty, her charm and her body. But why did Misaki moved him so much when he easily got bored of Kaon?

He had built a wall surrounding his heart so no one can get into it but it seemed like Misaki had slowly, unknowingly, breaking into it when he had built so hard to protect himself from the person he loved so much that had betrayed him.

He sat up on the chair and stared emptily into space. He had felt her body once with his half-naked one. And all he could think of now was what it would had been like if he had taken her with all the opportunities he had had.

He wanted to get her out of his system and if he had to bed her to get her out of his mind then he would take that chance. He would take that chance to not lose his heart and sanity anymore than it already is.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Tora came to visit Misaki two weeks later on a Saturday. They were in the guestroom and Misaki was looking happier.

"Do you know that this year Mrs. Massen is holding the annual ball?" Tora asked her.

"Annual ball? What is that for?" She questioned.

Tora smiled.

"Well, it's for couples to show off their love ones and meet other friends and families," Tora replied. "And perhaps, to fall in love."

Misaki smiled in understanding and Tora moved closer to her.

"I want to ask you to be my date for the annual ball," he said after a moment.

Misaki's heart jumped for she didn't want to encourage him any further, nor did she want to attend a celebration she knew would contains Takumi, Kaon, and Maria.

"I don't know..." She slowly voiced out.

Tora quickly took her hand, seeing her reluctance.

"Please, Misaki," he began. "I've waited so long for this event to ask you to be my date."

Misaki looked torned at seeing Tora's desperate eyes and her heart wishes to be away from all the places Takumi would be.

"Good afternoon."

They both looked up to find Takumi walking into the guestroom with his hands crossed in front of him. Misaki quickly took her hand away from Tora then. Tora frowned at seeing him.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here with your busy schedule, Mr. Walker," He greeted sarcastically.

Takumi sneered.

"I do make time to spend some times with my ward," Takumi remarked sarcastically, looking at Misaki as he came and sat beside her.

She sat stiffly as he looked at her and then to Tora.

"What is your business here with my ward?"

Tora grinned and said, "I came to ask Misaki to be my date for the annual ball."

Takumi eyed Misaki.

"I see," he began, then he returned Tora's grin. "But I'm afraid it is too late, for Misaki will be going with me."

Misaki looked at him in shock. Tora's eyes narrowed in anger and Takumi only smiled lightly.

Misaki quickly turned to Tora.

"Tora, perhaps I should contact you when I have given your proposal a thought," Misaki said, knowing he had watched her in displease.

Tora looked almost relieved at her answer.

"Then I hope I should receive some happy news before the next two week, Misaki," he said, then gave Takumi a triumphant look. "I'm sure Mr. Walker has someone to go with already."

He stood up to leave and Misaki followed him. They left Takumi sitting there heaving in anger.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki returned into the house, knowing Takumi awaited her there.

"You know, it will be useless for you to give him any hope about being his date for that event," Takumi plainly said.

Misaki smiled sarcastically at him.

"I may accept his date so why should it be useless."

"You won't be going with him, that I am sure," Takumi remarked seriously with narrowed eyes.

Misaki didn't look happy.

"If I don't go with him on that day then I will be at home," she plainly stated and turned to leave.

He didn't stop her but only watched as she defiantly walked up the stairs and got into her room, locking the doors behind her.

He looked away coldly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

Misaki spent the next two weeks being light and carefree. She didn't think about the annual ball or what Takumi had planned for her. She knew that if she didn't go with Tora that day then she would stay at home.

In fact, she wanted to stay at home but she would only leave with Tora just to spite him. And with Kaon at the mansion most of the times with him, Misaki knew Takumi would be leaving with Kaon and not her as she had been afraid of. But her heart also sank at the thought.

Takumi had ignored her as well and seemed to like Kaon's affection whenever she was around so when Tora called her the night before the annual ball, Misaki gave him the signal to come and pick her up. She would go and be the belle of the ball to show him she had her suitor firmly in her hand.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki had gone shopping the night before and found a nice sky blue gown. She showed it to Bua and the kind woman gazed at it in awe. Bua promised to help her with her hair and make her look the most exquisite woman for the night.

Misaki had only finished her shower when her's door was firmly opened and Takumi walked in in his evening suit.

She gawked at his irresistible look but quickly gave him a cool, hostile glare. She was not going to fall for him again.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

Takumi looked to Bua and motioned for her to leave. Bua nodded hesitantly but Misaki stopped her.

"Mr. Igarashi is picking me up in an hour. I need Bua to fix my hair. I have no time to talk with you," she abruptly said and went to sit in front of the mirror.

"Where is your gown?" He asked.

Misaki turned to look at him as his question startled her. She wanted him to see it. She wanted to show him that she would look like an angel tonight.

So she smiled and nodded for Bua to get the gown. Bua went to the closet and take out the sky blue evening gown, and before she could bring it to Misaki, Takumi took it from her.

He looked at it with no emotions on his face while Misaki smiled triumphantly at his observation of it.

But to her unexpectation, Takumi's two hands came up and ripped her gown into two. The ripping sound came out horrible and strong.

Misaki gasped in horror and jumped up from her seat to face him in disbelief. Bua quickly backed out of the room.

"You-! How dare you!" Was all she could get out of her mouth for the moment.

Takumi didn't seem to care, but threw the gown to the waste basket.

Misaki cried then, and ran to pick up her lovely gown, now torn into two.

It had been so lovely and perfect, and now it was gone. She couldn't help the tears that showed in her eyes at this devastation. She had prized that gown for she had earned it and now he had destroyed it in minutes.

Anger rooted deeply in her heart. She didn't hear Takumi gave orders for Bua to bring in something.

Bua quickly came in with a red gown on a hanger. Takumi took it from her and laid it on Misaki's bed.

"You will wear this gown," he stated plainly, sympathized at her sorrow over the blue gown.

Misaki stood up with the blue gown still in her hands. She faced him angrily and hatefully.

"I will not go to the ball tonight," she remarked coldly, her chest heaving with suppressed anger.

Takumi's eyes narrowed and he picked up the red gown up.

"You were meant for this gown, Misaki. And you will go tonight," he countered back plainly.

She looked at the gown in his hand hatefully.

"I will tear that gown up if you give it to me," Misaki spatted, hating him so much.

He walked up to her and abruptly took the blue gown from her hand.

"You will still go in it even if you tear this gown," he stated. "So I suggest that you keep it this way."

He looked at the thin, red gown in his hand and grin.

"Beside, this gown doesn't need any more tearing," he remarked suddenly and looked at her. "It was made for your kind, Misaki."

He laid the gown back on her bed and called Bua in.

"Get Miss Ayuzawa dressed in thirty minutes."

"I am not leaving for this ball, Takumi," Misaki restated. "I am not wearing your gown."

He turned back to look at her. His looks serious and displeased.

"Would you like me to instead help you get dress?" He asked her.

Her temper flared and she finally let out her anger.

"How dare you come in here and do this to me! You have no right at all to do this to me! You ruined my gown and you are forcing me to wear a gown you chose?! How dare you! How dare you!"

He walked up to her and looked down at her bathrobe.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Igarashi, Misaki. He would have chosen this gown for you if he had the choice," he remarked calmly.

When he saw her firm, defiant facial expression, he frowned and said more sternly.

"You cannot get away without wearing this gown tonight, Misaki. I will see that you leave to the ball with it or my name will not be a Walker," he remarked.

He turned to go but turned and remarked, "I'll come back in ten minutes to check on you. If you're not in that gown in ten minutes and getting ready, then I'll come in and help dress you myself." He grinned sarcastically. "Don't ruin it, for it will be the only thing you'll leave in tonight."

Takumi continued to grin, though he knew Misaki was boiling with hates for him. She seemed as if she wanted to throw something at him.

He smiled sarcastically and said, "I am serious in what I say. So don't fight me, Misaki. You will leave tonight."

He looked at her sternly and quickly turned and left the room without another word, leaving Misaki in deeply anger and fighting the urge to want to tore his gown into two. Bua quickly scurried back in, looking nervously at Misaki, who sank onto the bed in anger and glared at the dress in mute loathing.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was heaving with so much anger and defiant when Bua made her hair for her, and when the kind maid helped her put on the gown, she didn't notice how it looks like.

It wasn't until she sat back down in front of the mirror that she noticed her legs were fully bared.

She glanced down in surprise at the gown, finally seeing it and how it looked like.

The gown was a two-piece. The upper part covered her chest and had a see-through silk part covering her belly. But behind her, the upper piece was tied by two strings and fully exposed her back.

The flowy skirt that was part of the gown was so indecent. There were slits up on both side of the skirt, exposing her two full legs if she moved or sat down.

Misaki quickly covered her bared legs. She knew Takumi purposely gave her this gown to tell her what he thought of her.

She knew she would die wearing this half-naked gown in front of a whole group of people. Her mother would never approved and she would never have thought of wearing such a thing.

Misaki glanced at herself in the mirror. Bua had beautifully made her hair, and her make-up matched her red gown. In fact, she never saw herself looked so different, as if she had changed into a beautiful woman over the years.

A knock came at the door and Misaki jumped back to reality. She knew it was him, and she knew that though how tense and nervous she would be in this gown, she would wear it bravely. He would not be able to degrade her as he had planned.

"Is everything finish?" Came the voice she knew so well and despised.

She glanced at him in the mirror. He stared at her as if stunned. And then he slowly grinned.

Misaki swallowed, knowing she would have to be brave, for even now she found him irresistibly attractive as he looked at her with wickedness in his eyes.

To her relieved, the gown came with a light scarf, and before she stood up, she asked Bua to give it to her.

She placed the scarf around her and carried it with her two arms. Then she stood up and walked toward him.

There was a light in his eyes that she could not distinguish as he extended out his arm to her. Though she knew she should hates him, and though she knew he saw her like a toy, her hand took his arm willingly.


	23. Chapter 23

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

The ballroom glittered with lights and filled with sophisticated women dressed in stunning evening gowns. Even the men looked irresistible in their evening suits.

The car pulled up to the front entrance and Cedric came out to open the door.

Takumi first stepped out in an elegant suit. He charmingly turned back and extended out his hand to a nervous one.

Misaki was nervous but came out bravely, knowing how naked she felt even with the scarf around her.

She didn't look at Takumi, for she was too conscious about her bare skins that she didn't see the look he gave her as he pulled her away toward the entrance of the ballroom.

People greeted them as they entered and Takumi smiled at them almost nobly as he held onto her hand on his arm, and returned their greeting.

Even Misaki seemed awed at his charm over the crowd and she became more confident on his arm. She had even forgotten how indecent her gown looked, but only thought of who she was with as the crowd stared at their entrance in awe, admiration and envious.

The young women in the ballroom glared at her enviously. They looked at her gown and Takumi and glared enviously. It made her a little more confident at knowing this. But she carefully walked in small steps so to not show her leg too much as she moved with him.

To her relief, Takumi moved slowly and briefly stopped and talked with people and then they moved to sit at a table surrounded by other people, whom Misaki assumed Takumi knew, for he talked easily with them.

She was beginning to feel comfortable even with so many elders looking at her disapprovingly. Then she heard a man beside Takumi say, "Take your beautiful woman to dance, Mr. Walker. If you don't then many others will."

Misaki stared in horror at the elder man, and looked to Takumi's face. He smiled calmly as he returned her look and nodded his head to the man. Then he stood up and extended his hand out to her in courtesy.

She hesitated for a moment. But with all the faces looking at them, she knew she had to take his hand or risk looking like a fool. So she took his hand nervously and raised to go with him.

Takumi led her to the dancefloor, looking at her with a strange glimmering light in his eyes. There were already many couples on the dancefloor. And they all eyed them as they came on. They all wondered who she was to be so close to the most highly sought billionaire bachelor.

When Takumi left hand took her hand in his and his right hand came to hold her back, she flinched, though she knew he hardly notice. His hand was on her bare skin and his touch was warming her.

She looked away coolly, hoping to appear cold.

"Everyone is looking at you," he whispered suddenly.

She looked back at him and found his eyes to gaze at her as if there was something he was drawn to and couldn't take his eyes away.

"I'm sure they appreciate the skin I am showing," Misaki remarked sarcastically, not wanting to look into his eyes again.

He chuckled then.

"I'm sure the men here finds that attractive. But then the women are also looking. I think they envy you."

Misaki quickly glanced at him and then turned away again.

"What is there to envy?"

He pressed his face closer to her, until his lips were near her ear.

"The face, the hair, the gown...the beauty," he slowly whispered.

Misaki's heart beated in fear or excitement, she didn't know. But she knew she didn't want to be here next to him so close like this...or else...

She quickly pressed away from him and looked at him coolly.

"But you have no right to me tonight, Takumi. My date is still Tora," she remarked.

His eyes darkened.

"Tora has no right to you. I gave you that gown and I have the right to have you beside me tonight," he countered back plainly.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You have no right to me," she stated calmly. "You are not my guardian or my keeper."

He grinned sarcastically.

"How strange that you mention that when everyone thinks I am your guardian, and do you forget the millions you still owe my family?"

She glared hatefully at him and looked away in silence. She didn't want to say anything more to him. She obviously hated him so much when he speak so unkindly to her.

He watched her in silence and grinned. His hand tightened his hold on her possessively.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"Takumi, my love!"

Misaki and Takumi looked up to find Kaon coming over to their table. Takumi was just talking to an elder man beside him and Misaki was sitting calmly looking around for Dr. Kenji Tora when she came in.

Takumi frowned as she came and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Misaki looked away and Takumi almost enjoyed it as he turned to look at her.

"Kaon, how nice to see you here," he greeted with a cheerful tone, eyeing Misaki.

"I tried to call you for a whole week, Takumi, but you were never available," she replied sweetly. "How come you didn't call me to be your date here?"

Takumi looked at Misaki again who gazed away from them.

"I was very busy, Kaon. Beside, I had promised Misaki that I would take her to the ball," he replied sarcastically, still looking at Misaki to see her reaction.

Misaki did react. She gave him a cold, burning stare.

Kaon looked at her in disgust and then pulled on Takumi's arm.

"Dance with me, darling," she said.

"Hello, Misaki. Takumi."

They all turned to find Dr. Kenji coming up beside Kaon.

Misaki smiled gloriously and turned to look at Takumi.

"Dr. Kenji!" Misaki greeted. "I was wondering when you would show up? I was beginning to be bored here."

Takumi frowned as he looked at them.

Dr. Kenji smiled and nodded to Kaon. He then looked to Takumi.

"May I have the honor to dance with Misaki, my friend?"

Misaki quickly interrupted.

"You don't need Takumi's permission to dance with me, Doctor," Misaki said teasingly.

Dr. Kenji smiled and then extended his hand out to her. She gladly took it and with a smile to Takumi, stood up and left the table with Dr. Kenji.

Takumi glared at them coldly. He gladly stood up and went with Kaon to the dancefloor after them.

Throughout the whole time, he glared at his friend and Misaki. Even with Kaon jabbing away in front of him, his face glared sternly as he watched his friend's hand hold Misaki's bare-naked back.

He watched as Misaki smiled and laughed at his friend's comment. Dr. Kenji seemed to be surprise at Misaki's dressing and looked at it constantly. But Misaki only gave him a charming smile. Takumi looked away. He was very annoyed.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was coming back to the table with Dr. Kenji when her arm was grabbed.

She turned to find Tora, angry and desperate, holding onto her arm.

"Tora?"

Dr. Kenji stopped with her and looked at Tora hostilely.

"Why did you leave with Mr. Walker?" he asked her angrily.

Misaki looked uncomfortably around them.

"I-I had no choice," she replied and removed her arm from his hold. To her relief, Dr. Kenji came in.

"That is no way to treat a lady, Mr. Igarashi. Apologize to her."

Tora seemed to lessen his anger.

"I...I am sorry. I didn't mean to-It's just that when I found you gone-I couldn't believe it-," he stated.

Misaki sighed and looked to where Takumi was. Kaon had sat in her seat and was holding onto his arm.

Torned, Misaki smiled back at Tora.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki and Tora came out to the balcony in the cool evening air. It was slightly dark out with shining stars up in the sky.

"I am terribly sorry, Tora. I had wanted to come here with you," Misaki began in sincere.

"Did Walker forced you?"

Misaki looked at him. To her heart dissatisfaction, she shook her head.

"I-I thought it was the right thing to do, coming here with-Mr. Walker," Misaki lied, hoping he couldn't tell.

"So you lied to me?" There was disbelieved in his voice.

Misaki shook her head in denied, horrified at his thought.

"No-I didn't lie to you. I didn't know I would have to come here with-with Mr. Walker. He mentioned only today that-that Mrs. Massen wanted us to come as a pair."

Misaki swallowed. Knowing the story was too fake to believe. But Tora didn't seem to doubt her story. He smiled and moved toward her.

There was something in his eyes that she didn't like as his eyes looked to her dressing.

"What a sexy dress you picked for tonight. It makes you look so-so desirable," he remarked.

Misaki consciously tried to cover her legs as she saw the look in his eyes which made her uncomfortable.

He suddenly took her hand, surprising her.

"Misaki, you look so beautiful tonight," he began as he moved closer to her.

She bent back in horror as he moved closer to her.

"I-I think we should go back inside," she quickly said.

"But why, my beautiful angel?" He asked. "Being out here is more romantic and more private for us."

His hand suddenly came around to hold her waist. She backed in horror and pushed him away, but he held her tightly.

"Tora!" She cried, pushing him away in disgust and fear.

"Let me kiss you, Misaki," he said, ignoring her, and bending toward her. "I've long for tonight being here with you. I wanted to hold you and kisses you."

"Stop it!"

She turned away in disgust and fear as she hits him hard with all her might.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Dr. Kenji came and sat down on the table sadly. Takumi was occupied with other people on the table, but when he saw Dr. Kenji all alone, he turned to look for Misaki. When he couldn't find her anywhere, he looked suspiciously at his friend.

"Where is Misaki?"

Dr. Kenji frowned sadly.

"Tora took her out."

Takumi glared at his friend as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"What do you mean Tora took Misaki out? Where?"

Dr. Kenji sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure. Misaki told me to return to the table while she and Tora went out to talk."

Takumi looked at his friend in shock and horror.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki cried in horror as she tried to push Tor, who was trying to kiss her, away relentlessly.

Her skirt almost torned as she tried to run away from his arm. But he only closed in their distance and pulled her closer to him. To her luck, Tora was suddenly pulled away from her.

Her hair had fallen down due to her struggle and she was heaving in terror when she looked up to see what had happened.

Takumi was standing there, in front of her. He had grabbed Tora by the collar and his fist came out and punched him right across the face.

Misaki looked shock and stunned as Tora fall onto the floor.

To her horror again, Takumi pulled Tora back from the floor and hit him again. Misaki reacted quickly and moved to stop him.

Takumi glared at her angrily as she moved in between him and Tora.

"You dare protect him?" Takumi spatted out angrily.

She shook her head.

"No, but don't hit him anymore," she softly replied, knowing Tora deserved every bit Takumi gave him.

Takumi glared at her then he turned to Tora, who held his breath looking at them.

"The next time I find you next to Misaki again, I will not let you go so easily! Considered this a lesson." He stated firmly.

He then looked back at Misaki, who looked relief. Angry at her for protecting Tora, he grabbed her arm cruelly and pulled her away. He dragged her away from the place.

Tora stood there breathing in relieved as he watched them leave him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi angrily dragged Misaki with him until they came to a part of the building that was empty and quiet. He stopped then and flung her to the side to look at her.

She looked at his angry face and shivered. She knew she shouldn't have gone out with Tora alone being half-naked, but she didn't think Tora would do something like that to her.

She returned his stare bravely.

"I-I am sorry," she slowly began.

He moved toward her.

"Did you think Mr. Igarashi was a gentleman? Did you think that Mr. Igarashi would give you candlelight dinners and flowers?" He began firmly.

Misaki stared at him breathlessly.

"You are under me, Misaki, and anything he does to you will affect me! Did you want him to disgrace the Walker?!"

Misaki shook her head in disbelief at his words.

He moved up to her until she backed up to the wall and stopped there. Her heart beated in fear, but a fear different from the one before.

He somehow sensed her vulnerability and slowly stroked her hair.

"That is why I warned you about him, but you never listened to me."

Misaki didn't seem to acknowledge his words as his hand stroke her face seductively.

"Do you want Mr. Igarashi, Misaki?"

She looked at him incomprehensible.

"Do you want Mr. Igarashi, Misaki? Is that why you went out with him alone?"

Misaki shook her head, finally understanding his indecent thinking.

"I had no intention for what happened," she replied, her heart somehow wishing he would believed that she's a good person.

He chuckled sarcastically and his fingers stopped at her chin. His eyes looked at her lips then. She didn't fight back or moved away as he looked on. Then his eyes found hers.

Misaki's heart stopped as she looked into his eyes and found something there she had wanted. It was something that gave her warmth and joy. And she wanted it so much that when he bent down to kiss her, she didn't move nor hesitated, but returned his kiss with all her heart.

When Takumi looked up, his breathing came hard and strong. He eyed Misaki strangely, as if he saw something there that he didn't want or didn't believe in. But then he suddenly changed his expression and his lips curved into a smirked as he looked deeply into her vulnerable eyes.

"You want me, don't you?"

His tone was soft and warm. His words shocked her. And she couldn't move or answer him.

He bent down to kiss her once more, but as if sensing someone might be watching them, he looked up.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Misaki was stunned as her hand came up to touch her lips. He took hold on one of her hand and led her away toward his car. Misaki didn't even seem to notice where they were going, for her heart was beating so fast and her mind was foggy with an emotion that she couldn't deny.


	24. Chapter 24

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

The ride home was silent and strange. Takumi didn't say a word as they sat beside each other. Misaki was too dazed after what had happened and confused with the feeling she was having in her.

It wasn't until they reached the mansion and the car was parked that Takumi finally reacted. He came out of the car and extended his hand for her.

When she took his hand and looked at him, she saw the firm glitter in his eyes and knew that he was not going to let her go this time.

But her heart pounded in such a strange way, for though in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, for her heart wanted him to be hers as well.

She went with him as he held onto her hand and led her to the stairs. It wasn't until he climbed two steps and she was still at the bottom of the stairs that she stopped and pulled back in hesitation.

He turned to look at her then. He smiled charmingly.

"What is wrong?" He asked her softly.

She swallowed as her heart pounded in her chest. It beckon her to go with him, but her mind was telling her no.

He somehow sensed her reluctance and bent down to kissed her deeply. She was lost then.

"Come," he said as he swiftly pulled her up the stairs. He had sensed that she was pulling back and he didn't want her to think about it, he won't let her lose her willingness.

Her feet climbed the stairs as if they were their own master. Her fingers came to her lips again and touched where he had left his mark.

She seemed lost as she allowed him to pull her up with him. It seemed only a while when they were at his bedroom door and he opened it.

She was led inside and then the door closed. He left her standing in the middle of the room in her gown as he stood at the closed door and looked at her. His expression was hard and undistinguished.

He slowly took his suit jacket off. Then he moved toward her and took her in his arms again, though her eyes looked at him nervously. He kissed her deeply and lifted her in his arms.

She seem so lost then as she fell for his warmth and gaze. She knew her heart wanted him and even loved him if she looked carefully at it, but she knew she was taking a big risk.

He laid her on the bed and kissed her neck almost too quickly. She hesitated then.

"Takumi..."

Her hands came up to pull him away, frightened at his fast moves.

He slowly stopped and looked at her. He gazed down at her nervous face. His eyes showed admiration and another feeling that warmed her heart. She was bedazzled then.

"You're beautiful, Misaki," he whispered softly as his hand came up to stroke her face. "Tonight, you have made me wanting you so much...with your beauty. I could look at you forever and will still be satisfied."

Her heart beating so fast as she allowed him to bend down and caress her cheek with his lips.

"Do you know how lucky I had felt having you all to myself tonight in that ballroom? I wanted you only beside me. You are the most beautiful woman."

She looked up at him in dazed and he bent down again to kissed her.

His lips moved to her neck and she hesitated.

"I've never been with a man," she finally blurted it out.

Her statement sounded strange and gullible. He paused and seem to let the statement sink in. He laughed then, lightly.

He continued kissing her.

"You don't believe me?" She asked, his caresses getting into her.

He paused and looked at her deeply.

"I don't care, Misaki. Even if you've been with dozens of men, I would have still taken you to bed."

She looked sadly at him, wanting him to believe in her innocence.

"But I am not that kind of woman."

He looked at her long and hard. It seemed as if he wanted to believe her.

"It wouldn't make a difference," he finally stated.

She still sadly looked at him, that he wouldn't believe her.

"And tomorrow?" She asked him heart-breakingly. Her hands came up to touch his handsome face. "What will happen tomorrow?"

He grinned.

"You won't owe my family anymore," he replied, bruising her heart. "I promise you."

He kissed the hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes at his warmth. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a deep emotion in his eyes that she couldn't resist.

Without another thought, as if he was going to regret something, he bent down and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss then and allowed her heart to win this time, as her mind faded away in the back.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The next day was glowing with the morning sun when Misaki awoke to a warm bed. She felt so comfortable and warm. Only when she turned and found him beside her naked body did she remembered where she was and what they had done.

She turned to fully look at him. He was lying on his side, facing her with his arms wrapped around her.

A smile came to her lips as she studied his face. A small amount of joy seem to show on his face as he slept relaxed and peaceful beside her.

She wanted to touch his face and kissed him, but she didn't want to wake him up.

She wonder now what would happen?

A sadness thought came to her as she knew he no longer would want her now that he had had her.

She turned away heartbreakingly.

She had given herself to him willingly. Her heart had lost itself. She had believed he was the one for her. And he would be. But did he see it in that way?

She slowly got up from the bed quietly, not wanting to wake him up. She brushed away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and grabbed his robe by the end of the bed to put it on.

She looked back at him on the bed. He was everything she wanted in a husband. And her heart had accepted him, but she knew he had only desired her and would never return her affection, for he saw them too different to return her the equal treatment.

And now that she had given herself to him, he would now view her like a toy he had had and could throw away anytime he wants.

She forced herself to turn away from him. The only thought that kept her a bit light was that her father's debt was erase. And now she no longer saw a reason for her to stay in the Walker household anymore, for he would also want her to go.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki came into her room and took a cold shower. She felt defeated and drained. Could she had been so naive that she had let his charm, his magnetism to allow her to gave herself to him so easily?

She knew with all her heart that she love him, if he would allowed her to. She knew that this was what she wanted; a home and a husband who gave her the warmth she needs.

It took her awhile to came out of the shower and got dress. She would leave to finds herself a new home, for she had her own money from her saving and she no longer owed him anything.

Without another thought, she began packing up.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Downstairs was quiet and empty when Misaki came down to find Bua. She would give the kind maid something before she leave.

It didn't take her long to find her in the kitchen making breakfast. She quickly took out an envelope and gave it to her.

When the maid found out what was inside, she hesitantly refused it. Misaki took awhile to persuade her, telling Bua that she was leaving and wanted to give her a farewell present.

Bua accepted it kindly and thanked her with all her heart.

Misaki came out to find Cedric then. But to her surprised, she found Tora coming toward her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

Tora looked regretful. There were bruises on his face where Takumi had punched him from last night.

"I came to apologize."

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki sat silently listening to Tora as they sat outside in the backyard table.

After he'd done apologizing, he got down on his knees and looked at her.

"I've asked my mother and she has approved, Misaki. I want to marry you," he stated.

Misaki looked in horror at his news. Tora took out a ring and gently took her hand. He slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at it in stunned.

"My mother says that I should marry the one I love. And I love you," he continued.

Misaki looked in disbelief at his action and his words. She gazed at the ring on her finger.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she didn't love him.

She gazed at the ring unsettling. Her mind battling and her heart pounding in what she should do in this state.

"What is this?!"

Startled, Misaki turned to find him behind her as he came towards them angrily. He looked fresh and clean as if he had also taken a nice shower.

Tora quickly sat back on his chair as Takumi stormed over and grabbed his shirt collar.

"How dare you come to my house!" He spoke, grabbing tightly onto Tora's collar.

Tora looked nervously at him then glanced to Misaki who also sat nervously looking at them.

"Misaki invited me in, Walker. I am her guest, not yours," Tora remarked.

Takumi then turned to her with narrowed eyes. She sat stiffly on her seat and quickly looked away from his angry eyes and focused on the ring on her finger.

He roughly let go of Tora's shirt and slowly went behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder possessively. She stiffened and he turned his glare to Tora coldly.

"Why are you here?" He asked, a bit agitated.

"I came to apologize," Tora replied, sounding almost kinder.

Takumi sneered.

"If you've said it then be gone."

Tora smiled sarcastically.

"But Misaki has forgiven me and accepted me as a guest here again," he remarked looking at Misaki.

Takumi moved to sit on the chair beside Misaki. He looked toward her then, eyeing her suspiciously but she refused to look at him. Her heart was still weighing on the ring on her finger and how his feelings for her.

Tora suddenly bent toward Misaki and touched her hand, surprising her and Takumi.

"Since you are Misaki's guardian, Mr. Walker, you should know. I came here to ask Misaki to marry me," he said, obviously seeing the horror in Takumi's eyes. "As Misaki's guardian, I see that you should be inform about it as well."

Misaki finally looked at him in disbelief that Tora would announced his proposal to him. Takumi glared at her coldly.

"I see," he began and looked at Tora. "But I believe she will refuse it."

Misaki turned to glare at him in shock.

Tora looked annoyed.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Because," Takumi began, bending over to take Misaki's unwilling hand in his. "I have already asked Misaki to be my wife last night."

Misaki glared at him in horror a second times.

"And after last night," he continued as he brought her hand up to his lips. "I believe Misaki will refuse your proposal over mine." He sent Tora a smuggling smirk.

Tora looked at them in disbelief as Takumi still kissed Misaki tensed hand.

"Is this true?" He asked her.

She couldn't say anything. She was still in shocked and her heart was beating too quickly for her mind to think.

Tora stood up and faced Takumi.

"Nevertheless, I will wait for Misaki's answer," he began. "I know she hasn't answered you yet, so I may get a chance to have the answer I want."

He looked to Misaki and picked up her hand.

"I will wait for your answer, my angel," he said sweetly. "I'm sure you won't let anyone forced you for your decision."

Takumi narrowed his deadly eyes at him. The muscles in his jaws tensed up in anger.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When Tora left, Misaki went with him to see him out. When she came back, Takumi awaited her. He took her in his arms and hugged her to him possessively.

"You know he is not welcome here," he began, "And there is no reason for him to be here anymore after last night. I want you to tell him so."

Misaki pushed away from him, pained that he was commanding her again like everything he had done to her.

"He has every right to court me," she began and looked at him.

"I am still single," she continued, sarcastically commenting on his comment before to Tora about asking her to be his wife.

He grinned cynically and pulled her back into his arms.

"But he won't want you if he knew I already had you first?"

She looked at him in mute disbelief and pulled herself away as hard as she could.

"If he doesn't then I'm sure Dr. Kenji will," Misaki retorted, pained that he was mocking what they did last night.

Takumi looked serious at her and grabbed her back in anger.

"My friend will never betray me for you, Misaki," he replied cruelly.

She looked hurt then.

"But if he knew our story, he would help me. I am not a woman that he won't believe in. I've never done anything wrong to anyone," she remarked with pain in her words.

He once again pulled her and pressed her closer to him. There were suppressed anger in him.

"So you have been with no men," he spatted, rather in sarcastic amusement. "But you will stay here, Misaki. You will stay here until the Will is read. If you leave, I promise you I will have you imprison for the debts your father owed this family."

Misaki looked at him in shocked.

"You said-you said last night that my father's debt was erased-," she began, horrified that he would dare lie to her.

He laughed coldly.

"It is, if you stay here until the Will is read."

"You lied," she said to him hurtfully. He only grinned.

She continued, "What is in your father's Will that would change anything? You have everything, Takumi. I have even promised to not take any of your father's money. What use of it for me to stay here?"

He didn't answer her but looked at her oddly, as if he was battling something in him.

"You promised me that my father's debt was erase from last night. I will never forgive you if you lied to me," she whispered in pain.

He looked at her hard, as if he too was also pained at her words.

"You will stay here until the Will is read. Your father's debt will be erased then," he finally spoke seriously.

She looked hurt at him. Her heart weighing heavily in her chest. He had lied to her. And if she stayed another six months more, would her heart have the courage to leave him when she knew he didn't love her or give her the respect? And would he lie to her again?

"I hate you," was all she could say as she ran passed him and up the stairs into her bedroom. She knew she wish those words were true, for then she could fight him and marry Tora or Dr. Kenji to beat him in this war.


	25. Chapter 25

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

Takumi came into his bedroom in angered and pained. He didn't want them to be like this. In fact, he didn't want to be like this at all.

She was his now, wasn't she? He had been the first, so shouldn't that make him happy? Shouldn't his feelings, his desires for her go away now that he had had her?

His hand came up to swipe his hair in anger.

Why did he care what she did? Why did her words stung him so? Why couldn't he just let her go when she also wanted to leave?

His eyes fall into the bed and he softened. He was her first. He couldn't believe it. He was her first. A small smile escaped his lips at the relief thought of it.

Could she had been innocent of all the things he had accused her of? Could she be someone he had wronged?

He walked over to his bed and sat down. His hand reached out to brush the pillow where she had slept on. Could he possibly love her?

He knew his heart was bruised from her hateful words and those glares of her. Did she really hated him? It did pain him to know that she could hate him.

His face tensed up at a thought. He would never allow Tora to be near her anymore for he was posing as a threat to him. If Tora convinced Misaki to marry him then he would lose her forever.

With all the anger in him, he vowed that he would keep her with him at all cost until the damn Will was read. Perhaps after then, then he could decided if he would still wanted her or not.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Cedric watched by the car as Misaki walked over to a tombstone and placed some flowers on it.

Cedric really felt bad, for Misaki looked grave and depressed. He really couldn't understand why, when Takumi was such a kind man.

Misaki wore a dark sunglasses as she knelt down beside the tombstone and looked at it.

Though she said nothing, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it off and stood up to go.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki had Cedric drove her to see her old house in the countryside. It was for sale, and she wished with all her heart that she could buy it back. But it was too expensive for her.

So, she only looked at it in pain until she couldn't anymore and returned to the car sadly.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki seemed to be lonely as the days passed by and even Tora didn't seem to contact or visit her anymore. She wondered then if Takumi had told him about them.

She had had Cedric take the ring that Tora gave her back to him. She wondered if this had also affected Tora's inability to contact her.

She knew it was hopeless anyway, for she never would be able to marry Tora. She would rather be alone than marry someone she didn't love, she knew that.

She wondered then why she had chosen him when he didn't share the same affection or view for her?

She sighed sadly and watched Licht run around in the backyard.

She had seen some sensitivities in him. She had saw that he cared for her at times. He had taken care of her and saved her many times. She even could be sure that he had been worried about her when she was ill. And he seemed so alone that she could see it in his eyes sometimes, knowing that her presence was wanted even when he spoke such harsh words to her.

Lately, Takumi had seemed to watch her closely each day. Even she sensed that Cedric was keeping a close eye on her as he brought her to work and drove her back. She knew Takumi had instructed Cedric to do this, and though she should had been a bit angry at this, she just couldn't care anymore.

She wondered then if she would ever be able to buy herself some respect from him. She knew that it was all her heart would want. Even if he didn't marry her, if all he told her was that he cared for her, she would leave his house in happiness.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Mr. Jaglick looked surprise as he saw who came to visit him in his office.

"Mr. Walker, how are you?" Mr. Jaglick greeted in surprise and gladly extended his hand out to shake Takumi's hand.

Takumi looked calm as he sat down and looked firmly at Mr. Jaglick, his family lawyer.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Walker?"

Takumi looked closely at him, then said, "I want to know..." He seemed to pondered on how to he was going to say his next words. "I want to know why my father had been paying for Miss Ayuzawa's education the last four years, Mr. Jaglick? And why he had paid Mr. Ayuzawa's debt?"

Mr. Jaglick looked surprise. He quickly fumbled with some paper on his desk as if to hide his hesitation.

Takumi noticed it and leant on the desk, a bit impatient.

"Why, Mr. Jaglick? You were my father's closest friend. You should know this. What is the relationship between Mr. Ayuzawa and my father? Why did my father took it upon himself to look after the daughter of his enemy, whom he had hated so much?"

Mr. Jaglick looked thoughtfully at Takumi. He seemed calmer.

"Why do you want to know, Mr. Walker?"

"I want to know the reason," he began, "because I want to know why Miss Ayuzawa is under my roof."

Mr. Jaglick thought on it for awhile, then he replied after a moment, "How much do you know about your father and Mr. Ayuzawa, Mr. Walker?"

Takumi thought about it.

"I know that my father and Mr. Ayuzawa were rivals in businesses, and that Mr. Ayuzawa had tried to ruin my father at one point," he stated.

Mr. Jaglick chuckled.

"Your father and Mr. Ayuzawa were rivals in businesses, but they were also rivals in another field, which created the hatred between them," Mr. Jaglick added, puzzling Takumi.

"What do you mean?"

"What I meant, Mr. Walker, is that why would a man hated another man so much? If you had something you wanted so much and you lost it to another, wouldn't you feel some animosity toward the one who gained it?"

Takumi looked at his lawyer firmly.

"Are you saying that there was a woman involved?" He finally asked.

Mr. Jaglick smiled.

"You don't know much about your father's life, do you, Mr. Walker?"

Takumi frowned.

"I only known from when I was home, Mr. Jaglick. As you know, my father wanted me to get the best education, that I was hardly at home."

Mr. Jaglick sighed.

"Your father wanted the best for you and your siblings, Mr. Walker. That was why he hardly told his life to you. I guess he thought that if you had the best, you wouldn't need to feel like a failure like he had at many points in his life."

Takumi still looked blank.

"Do you looked at any of your father's pictures?"

Takumi shook his head.

"I don't want to open up past memory, Mr. Jaglick. As you know, my father and I wasn't at the best term then."

Mr. Jaglick nodded his head in understanding.

"Nevertheless, if you check in your father's valuable things, you will see someone there whom your father loved very much when your father was young."

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi returned home early that day and had Cedric, Bua and the rest of the maids to opened the room where his father's belongings had been placed.

Takumi knew his father hardly took any picture. And his father hardly had any photo books or things that meant much. There were only his clothes, his watch and his papers.

Takumi made them all searched for any photo books they could find.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was very happy that day, for Rui had said all her alphabets to her. At the end of the day, Misaki treated her out for some ice cream.

When Mrs. Yukimura came to pick Rui up, she refused to leave. She wanted Misaki to go with them as well, but Misaki promised her that she would see her again tomorrow, and she would take her out to the park to play with the birds.

Rui left happily then, forgetting about Misaki already, but thinking about the birds in the park.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi looked at the old package of photos in his hands. They were quite old, for the pictures were not very bright or in better shape.

He took them to his office and quickly looked through them.

He saw his father in his old school uniform in college with some of his guy friends.

He saw some picture of his grandparents with his father. He saw his father with his mother and them when they were small.

At the end, Takumi saw no woman whom he didn't know and was perhaps the woman his father loved when he was young.

He laid his head back in frustration. Who was this woman that his father and Mr. Ayuzawa could had rivaled over?

He rosed and went to the window connected to a part of the library where no one had bothered on going to before. There were some old books laid out there and his eyes caught them.

Those were his father's favorite books. And they were placed there so that his father would know where they were. He hadn't bothered to move them, for he hadn't noticed them before.

Not knowing what else to do, he took the first book out. To his surprised, something dropped out of it and landed on the floor.

He looked down to it and noticed that it was a photo. His heart jumped at the discovery and he slowly bent down to pick it up.

He looked at the picture in shock. It was a beautiful woman in her college uniform. Her hair was long and lovely. And her smile was sweet and young. But it was her face that stunned him.

He quickly turned the photo around. There were some writings there that wrote, "My love, Minako".

Takumi looked up in shock.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi stood outside, waiting for Misaki as the car parked in front of the entrance. Cedric came out and opened the door for her and she thanked him.

She saw him and stopped. Her heart pounded in nervously. He had a strange look on his face as if he was viewing her for the first time. There was no anger on his face nor desire, but a thoughtfulness, as if he was scrutinizing her carefully.

She slowly walked up the stairs, hoping she wouldn't slipped and made it more obvious that his stare had affected her.

When she reached him, he said, "I want to speak to you."

She looked at him and tried to keep her feelings neutral. But when his eyes darted to her lips and then her neck and to her dress, she hesitantly looked away.

"What is it?"

"Come into the library first."

She glared at him in distrust. He laughed then as he eyed her whole forms.

"What are you afraid of? There is nothing I haven't seen of you before," he grinned, coming closer to her.

Her blood rushed quickly and she gave him the coldest stare she could.

"Beside, this involves your father and my father, not us, Misaki," he replied after a moment.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"What about them?"

He took her hand, startling her.

"Come," he stated softly. "I'll tell you in the library."

She allowed him to pull her away with him into the library. When he closed the door and looked at her, she turned to observe the room.

"What is so important that you must bring me in here to tell me about?" She asked him coolly.

He walked over to his desk to face her.

"What is your mother's name?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

He looked at the picture placed between the book and closed the book tightly.

"What is your mother's name, Misaki?" He asked again calmly.

She didn't answer him, but looked at him as if she didn't understand where he was going with his question. He laughed.

"Is your mother's name Minako?"

She looked at him in mute shock.

"How do you know my mother's name?" She asked. She knew her mother had passed away almost fifteen years ago and her name was hardly remembered, especially by someone who didn't like her family.

He smiled.

"Your mother was a very beautiful woman, wasn't she, Misaki?" He spoke quietly as he moved toward her and stroke her cheek. She swallowed and stood her ground. "In fact, you look exactly like her."

"Why are you so interested in her?" She asked him, suddenly disliking his mocking voice.

He looked at her deeply.

"Because it tells me what I should do with her daughter," he stated, eyeing her with his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Her eyes looked at him in pain.

"Why do you want to control my life, Takumi?" She whispered hurtfully.

His hand stopped at her words. He looked at her as if her pain had moved him.

"I want you to be happy here, Misaki," he said, brushing her hair. "I want you to like this place and perhaps, make it your home."

She looked at him deeply.

"But it can never be my home," she retorted with all the pain in her. "For it is neither where I am wanted or respected."

He placed his hand on her neck and cheek.

"But I will give you anything you desire. I want to make you happy," he stated.

She looked away sadly and then returned to look at him.

"Tora was willing to offer me marriage before anything else that occurred between a man and a woman," she slowly began. "But you… you are offering me happiness, but we are not even married or related, and you can't even offered me respectability or...or love. How do you suppose that I will be happy here?"

He glared at her in disbelief. He frowned and turned away from her.

"Any woman would be willing to stay here and receive my gifts for them, Misaki. How can you not see that?"

She shook her head at his words.

"But I am not those woman, and I don't care for those gifts, unless...unless it comes with your heart."

He couldn't look at her then. His back was turned to her and his hand was on his desk as if controlling himself.

After a moment, he finally looked at her coldly.

"You women are all the same. I offer you the world and you want more. If I offer you my heart, will you take my life too?!"

He seemed to have barked those words out, and she shivered from his tensed words. She looked at him in confusion and knew that he was talking about his old love.

"Not all women are like her, Takumi. There are women who value a warm heart and house more than cold jewelries and dresses."

His face lessened in tension and he looked at her as if wanting her words to be true.

He slowly came toward her and caressed her cheek and hair.

"Will you be that woman, Misaki? Will you be the one to warm my heart?"

She nodded in aching longingness.

"I will, but you must let me go."

He looked at her in shock. He didn't expected her to say those words. He thought about Tora now.

"Never," he remarked, almost in anger.

A sob escaped her mouth as she felt him drawing the rope around her again. She knew that if he didn't allow her to go her way, she would never be able to get his respect for her. And she would never be able to get any love from him.

"I no longer owe you anything. I don't need to be there when your father's Will is read, for I won't be taking anything from your family. You must let me go and live my own life. I have given you everything," she pleaded with him.

He looked at her angrily, his jaws tensing.

"I see no reason for you to leave here, Misaki, unless you want to marry Igarashi," he spatted cruelly. "Which in that case then I will never let you go to him. I won't lose you to him, that I am sure. My father may have failed, but I won't."

She glared at him horrified. She didn't understand what he was saying.

"If you keep me here like a prisoner then this house will never be a warm house, and my heart would never be happy."

He grabbed her arms.

"Be happy or not, you will stay here until the Will is read. After that, I will decide if you can leave or not."

She backed away.

"Why do you do this?" She retorted painfully. "You could have my heart and-my love if you let me go."

He looked at her in shock. Her words had shocked him as well as it gave him a new perspective on the issue. Even she looked shocked at her revelation.

"Love, Misaki? Do you love me?" His tone was cold and mocking.

She shook her head in denial.

"I couldn't love you...I couldn't love you, Takumi if you keep me like this." she said painfully.

He didn't look happy, almost angry.

"I could have your love one way or another. Even now, I feel that your heart is mine," he replied, coming towards her.

She backed away.

"You cannot capture love, Takumi. It will only grow bitter on you. If you set me free, my love may come to you freely."

His jaws tightened. He was battling with himself.

He grabbed her back to him.

"But if I set you free, you may run into Igarashi's arm, and then what is left for me?"

She shook her head.

"Tora does not move me," she replied.

He grinned at her words. He moved his face closer to her.

"Then why fight me? When it is I who moved you?"

She looked at him silently. She knew it was true but the desire and possession in his eyes scared her, and she knew that if all he desired was to keep her for himself, then they could never live happily ever after, for she would always be someone lower than he who he could order around and bed without respect.

When she didn't answer him, he slowly bent down and slowly kissed her lip. She didn't move or pushed him, but allowed his warm lips to touch hers deeply. She knew he moved her so much that her heart was aching for his love. If only he would let her go, then she would freely allowed this love of hers to be true, even if he didn't love her.

A knock came at the door and startled them both. He pulled away from her in anger and walked toward the door. She looked dazed, as if returning to her conscious self.

Takumi came back with a letter in his hand and grinned at her.

"I will be going to the states for a very important gathering. I want you to come with me," he stated.

She looked at him calmly.

"I have work," she began.

"I will inform my friend, Kenji, where you will be for a month. He will understand," he said, coming to held her.

"Besides," he continued with a grin, "I will be very lonely and cold all by myself in a foreign land. I want to bring someone to warm my heart."


	26. Chapter 26

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

She was returning to the States with him and they were going to stay there for a month.

Misaki felt happy to return to the States, but her heart weight at the thought that she was only returning there because he commanded her to.

They were going to New York.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi had rented a large beautiful house overlooking the ocean for them to stay in. His comment was that he prefered to stay in a romantic place if he had a beautiful companion with him.

Even her heart was moved at his performances. He seem to make everything so perfect and beautiful, that she was flattered at his wealth.

On the first day in New York, Takumi had left to attend a meeting, leaving her alone in the big house. But he had promised to return in the evening to take her out for a candlelight dinner.

So Misaki stayed alone, waiting for him with all her heart. She sat out on the back porch, looking at the ocean waves and the many lovers out there walking. She knew she wished Takumi and her would shared the same relationship as those lovers out there on the beach. And that they would share the same intimated feelings for each other.

But only desire and possession were the two things she received from him. She wondered then what would happen to her life now that she had given everything to him? Including her heart.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。** 。

The restaurant glittered with candles and romance was in the air as Takumi led a beautifully dressed Misaki to a seat, following after a waiter in a formal suit.

When they sat down, he looked at her with a charming smile.

"Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?" He smiled tenderly. "Even the people here are looking at you."

Misaki blushed and looked away, just as the waiter came with their menu.

Takumi didn't take his eyes off her as she looked at the menu to avoid his eyes.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

A black limousine stopped at a beautiful lighted place that overlooked the river.

Takumi got out with Misaki, hugging her with his arms. Misaki looked in awe at the beauty of the place. It was decorated with flowers and the benches were covered with lovers that sat and held each other.

"This is so lovely," she breathe out, walking ahead of him to the rails and looked down to the river where a large, lighted boat stood filled with people.

"Do you like it?" He asked from behind.

She turned to look at him in complete happiness.

"I wish this was real," she began, as he came to hold her in his arms.

He kissed her hair.

"I want to take you to so many places, Misaki, that you would like," he said tenderly. "I want to see you smile like this all the time."

She hugged him back in return. Her heart was so complete.

"Just let me be with you, Takumi. Then I am happy," she whispered into the air as they held each other warmly, gazing out into the moonlight river.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki happily decorated the house with the flowers she bought at a market place outside. She wanted to make this house a warm one for them. She wanted to live here happily with him for that one month that they had together.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi stood and spoke with a young American businessman. There were many people gathering in the building, speaking about their business deals as well as their business plans.

A man came over to the young American businessman and greeted him. He was Asian and is in his middle-ages.

"Mr. Morrison, so good to see you here," he spoke in fluent English.

Mr. Morrison introduced the man to Takumi as Mr. Edward Sarine. Takumi gladly shook hands with him, glad to find another one of his country here.

"So you are Japanese too?" Mr. Sarine asked him.

"Yes. Your name seemed strange," Takumi remarked.

Mr. Sarine laughed.

"Yes, as you can see; it is not a Japanese name," he began. "I changed it thirty years ago, as I thought it would be easier to remember by my peers. I lived here."

Takumi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What is your name? I didn't catch it," Mr. Sarine asked again.

"Takumi Walker."

Mr. Sarine looked shock.

"Walker, you say?"

Takumi nodded his head, a little confused at Mr. Sarine action.

Mr. Sarine seemed to look surprise.

"Your father cannot be Yuu Walker, can he?"

"Yuu Walker is my father," Takumi said, looking at Mr. Sarine closely. "Do you know my father, Mr. Sarine?

Mr. Sarine frowned and looked away.

"I knew your father a long time ago when I was young. I remember seeing him again five years ago, but then I almost didn't recognize him," he stated.

Takumi was silent.

"Your father seemed like a changed man. He didn't seem like the one I used to know thirty years ago," Mr. Sarine began, then he looked toward Takumi. "Tell me, how is he?"

Takumi looked uneasy.

"My father...unfortunately have passed away."

Mr. Sarine looked in mute shocked.

"Your father, I remembered was only two years older than I am. Tell me, how he had died?"

"It was in a car accident."

Mr. Sarine seemed to sigh sadly.

"I am so sad to hear this news. How long has it been?"

"About four years ago," Takumi answered then looked at Mr. Sarine carefully, "Tell me, how do you know my father?"

Mr. Sarine sighed as if his energy had been drained and finally spoke, "Your father used to go to the same college as me and my brother back then. We had many dreams and ambitions. And we could have been friends but our ambitions broke us up."

Takumi listened carefully.

"Hearing about your father's death made me regret all the things I could have done better in my life. I regretted now that I chose to separate from those I could have spent my life enjoying with. I wished I had asked for your father's friendship five years ago when I had met him."

His speech was losing Takumi.

"Even now, I wondered how my brother is doing?" He suddenly questioned himself. "I haven't seen him for over thirty years."

Takumi suddenly looked suspicious at him.

"Who is your brother, Mr. Sarine?"

Mr. Sarine looked at Takumi sadly and replied, "Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa."

There was mute horror on Takumi's face.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki lighted the candles on the table and watched how the fire danced on top of the waxed stick. The table was set with food and she was dress in a lovely dress. She wanted to impress him when he came back.

It was not until after a while when the door opened and Takumi came in. But to Misaki surprised, he looked tired and almost depressed.

"How is your day?" She asked as she came over to him and helped him took off his suit jacket.

He viewed her strangely. He didn't even notice what she had done to the place or that she had put on a lovely dress just to impressed him. He silently looked at her long and hard.

"What is wrong?" She asked after a moment, feeling uncomfortable with his silent treatment.

He seemed to catch on what he was doing and turned away.

"It's nothing."

She smiled and turned to put his jacket away. He looked back at her then with the same expression.

When she turned back to him, he gave her a smile and went to hold her around the waist.

"How was your day, Misaki?"

She smiled deeply at his caring words and turned to the table filled with food and lighted candles.

"I made you some food. Would you like some?"

He looked amazed at it and at her. He kissed her then.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" He asked, placing his chin on top of her head.

She backed away to look at him.

"When are your meetings over?"

"One more week then I will be able to take you away to other places," he replied.

She nodded her head and allowed him to take her hand as he led her to the table.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

After finishing dinner, Takumi laid on a beach chair holding onto Misaki, who laid beside him. They looked at the stars and listened to the ocean waves.

He held her closely as if afraid to lose her. The thoughts were deep on his mind that he didn't notice the look on Misaki's face as she placed her head on his chest.

"I want to spend my nights like this, Takumi, in your arms and gazing into the night sky," Misaki spoke softly.

He looked down and finally recognized her clinging to him.

He kissed her head.

"Misaki," he began strangely. "Do you know if your father have any other siblings?"

Misaki looked up to his face strangely.

"My father never spoke about any. I don't think there are."

Takumi breathed out uncomfortably.

"Would you be happy then if you found out that your father had a brother or a sister somewhere out there in this world?" He questioned her strangely.

She smiled, not understanding his message.

"I would be very happy."

He breathed again, hard. "Would that be all?"

Misaki thought about it carefully. Her facial expression turning dim and serious.

"If I had a relative out there, I would go and live with them...and be a part of their lives," she began.

His eyes darkened.

"You would leave everything I give you for them?" Takumi asked, unhappily.

Misaki raised up and looked at him.

"If I had relatives out there, I wouldn't be here," she remarked.

He rosed up and looked at her.

"And what if they didn't want you?" He voiced out, a bit unhappy.

Misaki looked away, a bit hurt.

"I would still go to them and claimed them as my relatives," she spoke silently.

He looked very unhappy.

"Will you be a burden to them then and leave everything I offered you just to claim them as your relatives?" He asked, a bit agitated.

Misaki looked at him hurtfully.

"How can you say that? You have a home and relatives to answer to. But I had never had any," she slowly began. "I would only be glad to find them and claims them as family. It would be the world to me to have some relatives who are closed to me that I can go to sometimes."

He looked at her frustratingly.

"Relatives are not everything in this world, if they don't want you," he remarked coldly.

She stared at him hurtfully.

"And giving me everything is not everything if I don't have my freedom and self-respect," she whispered.

He looked at her unhappily.

She slowly gave him a half-smile.

"You forget that I am able to take care of myself, Takumi, even if my relatives don't want me; and if you didn't keep me here."

His lips thinned out angrily as she turned away toward the ocean.

"If I had an uncle or an aunt, even if they didn't care for me, I know I would be happy and relieved. And I know, that through them, I would get some respectability."

He didn't understand her message.

"You would be in a worse home if they didn't want you," he said, coming to embraced her possessively.

Pain was written all over her face as she felt his arms tighten possessively around her waist.

"Do you know that it may be your luck to not have any relatives, Misaki. There are families who treated their orphan nieces or nephews as their servants, or worst sell them for money."

She looked pained.

"In fact, you are lucky that I gave you a home, food and servants to filled your needs."

He caressed her hair with his lips.

"I am your only salvation, Misaki. I am giving you the whole world. All I ask is that you stay with me."

She closed her eyes deeply in pain.

"And when you no longer want me? What then?" She asked, too painful to know the answer.

"That would be impossible," he remarked. "I would always want you."

He kissed her cheek as the night grew warmer. She wished with all her heart that there was an aunt or uncle out there who she didn't know about, for then perhaps she would be able to win a little respect from him with some family to help back her and give her respectability.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi looked out of the large glass window from a business building. He looked grim and unhappy.

Mr. Ayuzawa had a younger brother. Even he didn't know. That meant that Misaki had an uncle she didn't know about. A rich uncle who would gladly took her in as his ward and gave her every rights to leave him.

He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her leave him now that he had had her. He had been so alone and hopeless. And now, he had felt alive again thanks to her.

Now, he wanted to go home and see her every living hours of his life. He wanted to go home and see her's smile and those looks she gave him with those tender eyes of hers.

He couldn't let her go to her uncle and live like a queen. Which perhaps, she would looked down on him and take other suitors; those whom he had fought off from her because she had had no name, no family, and no prospect to fight to keep them because she thought she owed him.

And now, she had a rich uncle who could pay him the debts and demanded him to leave her alone. He won't let that happen. He couldn't let her see him so unimportant to her that she would chose other suitors over him. He would be alone again then.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Mr. Sarine looked out of the window of his car and looked at the address on the sheet of paper in his hand. He motioned for his chauffeur to pulled in on the driveway.

He got out and walked up to the front in a business suit. He looked at the address again in his hand and nodded his head. He got up to the front door and rang the bell.

Just at that moment, another car pulled up to the driveway. Takumi got out quickly. He looked anxious as he came up to Mr. Sarine.

"Hello, Mr. Sarine, how nice to see you." He greeted, quickly glancing to the front door.

"Takumi," Mr. Sarine greeted back, shaking his hand joyfully. "I wanted to visit you and ask you something. I thought you would be home by now."

Takumi smiled uneasily.

"What can I do for you?"

Mr. Sarine looked at him strangely, "Won't you invite me in?"

Takumi looked nervously at the door but then quickly nodded his head in respect and apologies.

"Please," he nodded, motioning Mr. Sarine to the door.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi motioned Mr. Sarine to sit down in the living room as his eyes wandered around the house, looking for Misaki.

He excused himself and walked into the back rooms. Just when he came back into the living room, Misaki came down from the stairs, dressed in a soft-color flowy pant and had on a comfortable shirt.

She smiled as she saw him and Mr. Sarine. Mr. Sarine saw her and smiled. Takumi quickly took her by the waist as they walked toward Mr. Sarine.

"Mr. Sarine, I would like to introduce my fiancee, Misaki Walker," Takumi quickly introduced, holding tightly onto her.

She looked startled at him but he only smiled at her. So she returned the smile and looked at Mr. Sarine.

Mr. Sarine stood up and extended his hand out to her. There was a look of surprised on his face as he finally took a good look at her.

Takumi hesitated, for even Misaki looked a bit surprise at seeing Mr. Sarine, her unknown uncle.

"You look a bit familiar, Misaki," Mr. Sarine began.

Takumi quickly interrupted.

"How is dinner, darling?" He asked her.

She smiled, still in a dazed and replied, "I was just getting to it. Let me bring you two some water before I prepare dinner."

"No. No. No," Takumi answered quickly. "I will go and get the water, while you prepare dinner."

He then excused them both from Mr. Sarine and brought Misaki away as quickly as he could.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"I would like to know," Mr. Sarine began as he sat calmly looking at Takumi in the opposite seat. "If you know how my brother is? And where he is at the moment?"

Takumi cleared his throat, looking uncomfortably.

He slowly began, "Mr. Sarine, I am baffled that you were not informed about your own brother's welfare."

Mr. Sarine looked guilty.

"It is a long story, my boy. My brother and I had sworn never to see each other again anymore," he explained, looking sad.

"Why is that?" Takumi asked in curiosity, wanting to know the story.

Mr. Sarine sighed.

"Though we were brothers, there were many things we competed over, like every normal siblings. And then there comes a point when the competition we were in was so important that one winning would meant the other one swearing never to be brothers again."

Mr. Sarine looked regretful.

"We were young then and short-tempered. I guess I never thought that I would come to a day when I needed a brother again."

Takumi looked uneasy.

"What did you compete over, Mr. Sarine?"

Mr. Sarine looked at him sadly.

"Fortune...fame...a woman," he named. "Your father and we competed in the same field. But we all lost in the end, for neither of us became friends again."

Takumi looked thoughtful.

"Who was this woman that you, Mr. Ayuzawa, and my father were fighting over?" Takumi asked.

Mr. Sarine looked deeply in thought.

"It was so long ago, I can't even remember why we loved her so."

Mr. Sarine sighed deeply as if remembering the long past.

"She was new to the college and every guys were trying to get her to go out with them. Your father, my brother, and I wanted to see who she was and why she was so popular," he replied and then smiled as if remembering something, "We ditched class one day just to catch her in her class. Your father was there first. He was the first one to see her, for he took the seat next to her."

Mr. Sarine chuckled lightly and continued.

"I remember we all looked bedazzled for she was so lovely."

Takumi smiled almost to himself, thinking of Misaki.

"She looked at your father and smiled the sweetest smile that we all fell in love with her."

Takumi thought carefully and voiced out.

"But she fell in love with your brother, was that not correct?" He asked.

Mr. Sarine sighed again, almost regretfully.

"The truth was she was not in love with me or my brother. Deep down in my heart, I knew she liked and was in love with your father, Yuu Walker."

Takumi looked in shock.

"Then why-? Why did she marry your brother?"

Mr. Sarine shooked his head.

"Only your father and my brother know," Mr. Sarine answered. "For when I found out I had lost her to them, I came here to continued on with my career. My relationship with them was already tense then, and it worsened when I found out that I had only inherited a forth of my parent's wealth and that my brother had inherited it all."

"I swore that I would never see him again and will make the best that I could with my life. I hated him then for getting everything. I had hated him so much that we even had a physical fight over what I knew was unfair and the fact that I was the loser of everything."

He shook his head shamefully.

"How selfish I had been back then. For, who knew that one could be so alone with all these wealth if they had no one to share it with."

He looked desperately to Takumi.

"Tell me if you know where my brother is now?"

Takumi took a deep breath, not knowing how he was going to approach the question.

"Your brother, Mr. Sarine," he slowly began, slowly choosing his words, "passed away two years ago."

Mr. Sarine looked at him in disbelief. His face paled as he saw the seriousness on Takumi's face.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki happily set out the table and was about to go back into the kitchen to get the plates when Takumi came and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her.

"Where is your guest?" She asked him.

"He left," he replied as if in no concern.

Misaki looked confuse.

"But he just came."

Takumi nodded and kissed her again.

"He said he had something important to do, love. He said he'll join us next time."

Misaki sighed and looked disturbed.

"He looked so familiar to me, Takumi," she began. She didn't see the look on his face and continued.

"I know if I looked deep into my past, I would know his face," she said, thinking deeply.

He quickly kissed her lips.

"He's probably someone you don't know, Misaki. After all, he did say that he has been in America for thirty years now, so you probably wouldn't know him."

Misaki nodded her head unsurely and looked at him with a happy smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

Takumi was walking out of a conference room with many other businessmen when Mr. Morrison caught up with him.

"Mr. Walker, I heard you are engage?"

Takumi frowned.

"Who told you?"

"Edward did. And he says your fiancee is very beautiful. Just like someone he had fallen in love with decades ago. Isn't it ironic?" Mr. Morrison said, laughingly.

Takumi nodded with a worried look on.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi came back early that evening and went straight into her room. He took out all of her clothes and placed them in a suitcase just as she came in to see what he was doing.

"We are leaving today," he voiced out, without looking at her.

"Why?" Misaki asked in shock. "We still have a week and a half left here."

He didn't look at her as he continued, "I've got to return. There's been a problem at one of the companies."

She looked in concern. "What happened? What is wrong?"

He finally stopped and looked at her, knowing how regretful he would be one day for lying to her.

"Some miscalculation with the account book, that is all," he replied quickly.

Misaki sighed and came to help him pack her things. She looked sorry. He looked at her worried.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Will you forgive me for this?" He asked silently, knowing she wouldn't know what he was actually saying.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Takumi. There are other things you need to do."

He looked deeply into her eyes. She had on a sweet, caring look on, and though she thought that he looked at her with the same look, he was actually troubled and regretful of what he was doing.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When they returned home, Misaki met Tora one day while she was at work. She had taken Rui outside to enjoy the fresh air when Tora suddenly came up to her.

He looked angry and unhappy.

"I tried calling you up for a whole two weeks. They said you had gone away with him to the States. Is this true?" He asked her agitatedly.

She frowned at his anger and remarked coolly, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you had returned my ring. I want to know if you have accepted his proposal over mine?"

Misaki looked annoyed.

"Even if I accepted or don't accepted his proposal, Tora, I could had never accepted yours," she finally gave out.

He looked in disbelief.

"What are you saying?"

She sighed, knowing she didn't want to hurt him but she could find no other way to tell him that she didn't have any feelings towards him and no matter what happened in the future, she would never be his.

"I only see you as a friend, Tora. I could never accept your proposal because of this."

He looked very unhappy and still in shocked.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He questioned her suddenly, surprising her.

Then he said something which shocked her.

"But you don't even know why he is proposing to you, Misaki."

Though it meant nothing, for Takumi had never proposed to her, something tinged in her heart, asking her to heed his remark. But she didn't want to listen to it, so she turned away from him to go somewhere else.

"Do you know why he is proposing to you, Misaki?" Tora repeated again, stopping her.

She stopped.

"Do you know why he hated me so?" Tora voiced out once more, startling her.

Misaki finally turned to face him, frustrated that Tora was saying words that made no sense to her.

He then came up to her.

"Do you know who Li Yin-Hwa is?"

The name startled her. How did Tora know Li?

"What is so important about her?" She asked him.

He grinned sarcastically.

"Did you know that he used to love a woman named Li very much?"

Misaki's heart pounded. His words were making her nervous.

"Do you know who Li married to?"

When Misaki looked at him silently, Tora continued, "Li, Takumi's true love, married my older brother. That is why Takumi hated me and my family very much. And this is the reason why he is proposing to you, Misaki. Because he wants to win in this battle with my family over you."

Misaki looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"You're wrong," she began. "he may hates you for whatever reason, but he is not fighting over me."

Tora smiled.

"Then why would he proposed to you Misaki? When I found him with Kaon constantly also?" Tora remarked with a slyish smile.

Misaki looked away, heartbreakingly.

"I don't want you to be hurt, Misaki," Tora slowly replied. "I only want you to be with someone who would treat you with all the respect that he should."

She turned to look at him calmly.

"Don't worry about me," she coldly replied. "I can take care of myself."

Tora only grinned as he looked at her furrowed face.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki looked drained as she stepped out of the car to go into the house. Tora's words kept haunting her, for now she saw a reason why he was keeping her in this house. He wanted her only because he thought Tora also wanted her.

He wanted her only because he didn't want to lose the battle to his enemy. He was only seeing her as what they were fighting over, as he had lost Li to them. Now his words made sense to her as they didn't before. He had said that he didn't want to lose her as his father did...as he once did.

Misaki quietly stepped inside the house and noticed that he had not returned yet. Telling Bua not to call her for dinner, she silently went into her bedroom and shut herself in. She needed to think. She needed to reason with herself.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi came home late at night and went to her bedroom door. He wanted to knock on her door and see her but he stopped himself. She was probably asleep, he thought. And he didn't want to wake her.

He knew he was doing so many wrong things to her but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't understand his actions, for he wanted her, perhaps wanted her to love him, but he was afraid to let her go.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Two weeks were left before the Will was read. Kaon had returned to the mansion and disturbed the peace there.

Misaki was pained to find Kaon on Takumi's arms, for it was seeming that Tora's words were becoming more and more truthful.

His words kept on haunting her, as she looked toward Takumi to see if any mock was in his eyes as he looked at her of what he was doing. Did he find her a fool for falling into his plans?

Her thoughts were paining her so much that when Tora asked her to go out for dinner with him one day, she gladly accepted. She wanted to know why Li married his brother rather than Takumi; and also to escape seeing him with Kaon.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"My brother and sister-in-law, Li, have a house in the States which they go to for three or so months," Tora began talking when their food was set.

"Why did she marry your brother?" She asked, knowing her question was a bit upfront.

He looked at her and smile.

"I guess she grew to like him after a while, Misaki. After all, Takumi was in the States. She had no one at home," Tora spoke and grinned. "And you know women, they like to be comforted and secured with their men."

Misaki frowned and ignored his statement.

"If she truly loved Takumi, why would she marry your brother?"

"Perhaps, she truly didn't love him," he mocked.

Misaki looked at him seriously.

"I am sure losing Li have taught him a few new things as how to not lose you, Misaki. I know he would use every tools there is to win you over me," he stated.

Misaki silently ate and knew what the tool was already. For though, Tora didn't know that Takumi hadn't proposed to her, and she knew why he hadn't. Because he had had her, and she knew there was no greater tool than to keep her away from his enemies.

Misaki silently ate throughout the whole evening. She was beginning to feel ill.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

To Misaki's horror, their battle got worst as Tora drove his car up to the driveway, and got out to help her.

Misaki knew in the back of her mind that he only did this because Takumi came out of the house. But more to her pain was that Kaon also came out and went to hold his arm tightly as they saw her and Tora.

Kaon fluttered happily in Takumi's arm as she saw Tora with Misaki. Takumi however, didn't look happy but he held himself firmly.

"Won't you come in, Tora?" Kaon asked.

Misaki could feel the burning stare that Takumi gave her. But she looked away as she remembered the words Tora had told her. He was only battling over her with Tora.

She would gladly accept this game of his.

So, she turned to Tora and smiled, asking him to come inside for a moment.

Tora gladly accepted and followed her in. Takumi was silent as he allowed them to pass him and Kaon. Afterward, his hand came out to pulled Kaon's arms away from his roughly. And he strolled into the house after them.

Kaon quickly chased him in anger.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi breathed deeply as he watched Misaki and Tora standing on one side of the room talking and laughing together. Though Kaon sat beside him and continued talking on, his eyes and mind were on them.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stood up to go toward them.

"I would like to speak with you," he said to Misaki, looking firmly at them.

"Whatever it is, we can talk tomorrow," Misaki replied coolly. Tora smiled beside her.

"I am sure whatever you have to say, Mr. Walker, it can wait another time," Tora remarked gaily.

Takumi gave him a death look.

"I don't see a reason why I should put up with you in my house, Mr. Igarashi. Would you like me to throw you out?" Takumi spatted coldly.

Tora's grin faded and he glared at Takumi angrily. Kaon quickly came in.

"Takumi, darling, what is all the fuss? Tora is only entertaining Misaki here."

Takumi however, ignored her.

"Tora is my guest. You have no right to throw him out," Misaki replied angrily. Tora grinned in triumph.

Takumi was very angry, he was only holding in his temper. Tora then turned to Misaki purposely.

"Misaki, let us go outside and let Mr. Walker here cool himself. I'm sure Kaon here will help him do that," Tora remarked sarcastically.

Misaki's heart torn when Kaon also came to hold Takumi's arms in glee. Misaki looked toward Tora and nodded her head, in hurtfully.

But before they could stepped out of the family room, Takumi angrily grabbed Tora back and slammed his fist onto Tora's face.

Kaon screamed and Misaki looked in shock. She quickly came between Takumi and the fallen Tora.

He glared at her deadly and roughly took her wrist.

"Bua! Cedric!" He shouted into the house.

The maid and chauffeur quickly came in. They looked shock when they saw Tora on the ground, covering his face; and Takumi looking deadly, holding angrily onto Misaki's wrist.

She tried to pulled his hand away, and even tried hurt his hand to have him let her go, but he didn't even seem to feel the pain as he turned to Bua and Cedric.

"Get Mr. Igarashi out of my house, and take Miss Kaon home!" He shouted firmly.

Kaon looked in disbelief as the two servants nodded their head, and Takumi quickly and angrily pulled Misaki out of the room. Kaon screamed in anger then.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

"Let go of me!" Misaki cried, pounding onto his hand which held hers tightly.

He pulled her up the stairs and didn't even heed to her cries.

Only when he brought her into his bedroom and flung her onto the bed did he glared at her with deadly eyes.

She stood up to face him.

"How dare you treat me like this!" Misaki cried in anger.

He moved toward her angrily.

"How dare you brought Igarashi in here when you know I hated him!" He spatted angrily.

Misaki held in her anger.

"You also brought Kaon in here! How dare you mention about Tora," she cried.

He quickly moved up to her.

"Tora, huh? Have that heart of yours suddenly changed? Have Tora slept with you that you must called him Tora?" He mocked her cruelly.

She slapped him hard across the face, leaving a few scratches from her nails.

"How dare you say such gross thing to me!"

He grabbed her angrily.

"And what must I say?! That I am happy Igarashi is courting you?! That I am approving that you may be sharing his bed?!"

She slapped him once more.

He angrily pulled her to him then and kissed her. She cried and hit him as hard as she could until he toppled her onto the bed and forced her arms to the side.

She cried then and turned away as he kissed her.

His kisses finally lessened and slowly he lifted his face up to look at her tearful face, turned away from him.

He released his hold on her and she quickly moved away from him in disgust. She laid on the bed but turned away from him, leaving her back to face him.

"If I am so unclean as you say I am then why do you touched me?" She questioned, shivering from her tears.

He looked regretful and slowly moved to her on the bed. His hand came out to touched her arm. To his relief, she didn't moved from his touch, but cried silently onto the bed. He felt terrible then.

"I...I am sorry." The words came out hard and painful.

She continued to cry silently as his hand laid painfully on her arm. They laid there for awhile until her cries lessened and she finally sat up to looked at him.

"I have two weeks left here. After that, I will leave your house," she said coldly. "For if I have friends like Mr. Igarashi, you will not want us here to soil your home."

He sat up with her and narrowed his eyes.

"You call Igarashi a friend, Misaki but what has he done for you that had warmed your heart?" Takumi asked angrily. "A friend would never took happiness away from another friend. Did you think that all he wanted from you was friendship? Did you think that he would gave you happiness if you leave this house?"

Though his words pained her, she looked untouched and replied, "I don't care for what Mr. Igarashi wants with me. I only know that I cannot continued to live here anymore."

He looked angry and took her arms.

"You cannot leave this house unless I say so, Misaki. So be prepare to stay here until then," he remarked coldly.

She shook her head painfully at him.

"You cannot keep me here without my consent, Takumi. We're not married, and you don't love me," she spoke, surprising them both with her words.

"But I want you, and I won't let you go for that reason," he voiced back so firmly that her tears came again and flowed down onto her cheek.

"You will only destroy our lives. Even you know that it is not worth it," she softly replied in pain.

His fingers came out to take her chin as he gave her a mocking grin.

"What do I lose if I keep you, Misaki? I know one thing I will have from this," he said softly and looked deeply into her eyes. "I will have you beside me, always."

Her tears flowed down in pain at his words as he kissed her deeply.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Her tears could not be stopped as she laid on her side, beside him in his bed, with her back turned to him. He held her waist possessively and sat up to view her.

"Why are you crying?" He spoke softly, almost lovingly.

She wiped her tears away but more kept on falling.

"Why do you keep me if you don't love me?" She asked with trembling lips.

His eyes narrowed and he bent down to kissed her hair and shoulder. He then laid his cheek next to her arm.

"Tell me what love is, Misaki, and I will give it to you," he said almost painfully.

A sob escaped her lips.

"If you love me, Takumi, you wouldn't keep me here against my will," she replied painfully.

His hand tightened around her waist and his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I used to love someone very much once, Misaki. I gave her everything and trusted her when I was away," he slowly replied, "And when I gave up all the wealth I would have just to be with her and asked her to marry me, do you know what she did?"

Misaki laid silently in morse heart-ached. She knew what he was going to say. And her tears fall again against her wishes.

He kissed her hair tenderly.

"She left me to marry someone else," he said bitterly. "Someone who had riches to please her. Say that the love she had for me was only my wealth. And since I don't have a penny left in my pocket, she left; saying I should forget what had happened between us."

There was a silence as Misaki's heart pained and he looked on bitterly.

"So of course, I had no choice but to returned and apologized to my father and continue on with my education, Misaki, for he had shown me that he had been correct all this time. All women want the same thing, and if we cannot gave them those things then they will leave us for another who can give it to them," he said bitterly and tightened his hold on her. "How hurtful it is when you had truly loved that person. And how much she had shown me when she saw my love means so little to her."

Misaki couldn't help the tears as he continued, "So you see why I chose to not love but kept you instead? For, love will only hurt you if the person you gave your heart to choose to leave you in the end."

His words hurted her so much that she found it's painful to breath.

"You cannot keep me here anymore, Takumi. I won't let you. Just because someone hurt you before, you cannot hurt me as well. I won't let you do this to me," she whispered with all her heart.

He laughed bitterly.

"Who is there to take you from here, Misaki? No one will, unless you give them something, which you've already given to me," Takumi said cruelly.

His words shocked her. His hand then pulled her toward him.

"I am all that you have, Misaki. No one wants you like I do, nor can they give you the happiness that you long for," he replied. "I know that much, because I see it in your eyes."

He bent down to kiss her again.

"So don't challenge me to force you to stay," he voiced out unkindly.

She stared tearless in front of her. Pain was written all over her face, "I will find a way to leave here. I promise you."

Anger shown on his face as he held onto her closely, as if almost afraid she would truly leave him.

"You won't find one," was all he said as he tightly held onto her.

* * *

 **A/N:** There are probably 4 chapters left then this story is finally coming to an end. I promise you guys, there will be a happy ending lol. So don't lose hope.


	28. Chapter 28

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

The two weeks passed slowly as Misaki heart-breakingly awaited for the day she would turn twenty-four and the Will would be read. She would leave him then, she knew.

Takumi kept watch of her everywhere she went, even with Cedric reporting back to him but she didn't care, for she had to find a way to leave.

She kept herself busy from her miserable thoughts and brought Rui to the mall with her at times.

Dr. Kenji had been very kind and allowed her to take Rui anywhere in the city.

Each day, she thought about how she would leave the mansion. And with each day, she knew she was losing hope. Until one day, Dr. Kenji asked her once more to go with him to a Medical Convention out of the country.

She accepted the proposal and knew then how she was going to leave.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was three days before the Will was read when Misaki came home from work to find Gerard's car parked outside the mansion driveway.

He immediately came out to greet her.

"Don't you have school?" She asked him with a smile.

He nodded.

"I am afraid I might not get to see you anymore after the Will is read, Misaki, so I took three days off to be here with you," he said sweetly.

She smiled, knowing she should be thankful for his kindness.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi came home that day to find his brother, Misaki, and Licht outside in the backyard playing ball.

Though he wasn't happy, he went out to greet Gerard.

"How is school?" He asked his brother as Gerard also came to greet him. Misaki quickly ignored him and continued to throw the ball for Licht to fetch.

"School is going alright. I may graduate this year if I work hard," he said.

Takumi smiled and patted him on the back.

"Why are you home when your school is still on?"

Gerard turned to gaze at Misaki. Takumi did the same thing.

"I came to spend some time with Misaki as she might be leaving the family in three days."

Takumi frowned.

"Misaki is part of the family, Gerard. You won't need to worry about her leaving it," he replied sarcastically.

Gerard looked at him strangely.

"But she won't be staying here, brother. If she did, she would have told me," Gerard said.

Takumi looked toward Misaki disapprovingly.

"She will be staying here, Gerard. You can be sure of it," he stated firmly.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When dinner was set out, Misaki came and sat down opposite of Gerard. Takumi sat at the head of the table.

Gerard was looking very happy as he viewed her. Takumi looked more pleasant as he silently sat there and listened to his brother speak to her. He would join in at times and lightly chatted with his brother. If he managed to also, he would speak with her. But her replies were very short and abrupt.

When dinner was over, Misaki went to look for Licht and found him in the family room, playing with his ball.

Misaki picked him up and sat down on the sofa with him when Gerard and Takumi came in after her. She hesitated and was going to sit up and leave when Gerard excitedly came and sat beside her and patted Licht.

"Licht is so fond of you, isn't he?" Gerard replied, rubbing Licht's head as Misaki held onto him.

"I know he won't let you leave this house at all, right Licht?" Gerard continued, startling Misaki with his words.

Her eyes found his. Takumi had just sat on the sofa opposite them and folded his legs neatly, looking at her with a smile in his eyes.

She quickly looked away and replied, "But Licht will understand, won't you Licht? For, there are many things you cannot help but must let the one you want to stay go sometimes."

Takumi leant toward them and remarked sarcastically, "And what if you can help it, Misaki?"

She glared at him frustratingly. Gerard looked at them strangely.

"I'm sure Licht will understand," Gerard quickly interrupted, knowing something was not right with their conversation. But they both continued to give each other a warring stares.

Finally, Misaki looked away as if in pain and excused herself. She set Licht on the sofa and rose to go. Gerard quickly got up and went after her.

Takumi looked displease as he watched Gerard chase after her.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Gerard came to her work the next day, and with Mrs. Yukimura's permission, they took Rui to the Walker Mansion.

Misaki and Gerard had just let Rui off into the house when she disappeared somewhere.

Rui had heard a dog barked and followed the sound into the library where Takumi was looking through some paper.

She quickly went in and sat beside Licht and patted his head. Takumi looked surprise when he saw her there. He wondered how a little girl got into his house. Only when Misaki came running in did he understood how.

Misaki looked shock at seeing him home so early. Gerard came after her and also looked surprise at seeing his brother already home.

"Why are you home already, Takumi?" He asked.

Takumi quickly placed the papers he was looking at in his drawer and turned to look at Gerard.

"I just came from Mr. Jaglick. I thought I would stop by to look at the papers he gave me," He replied, turning to look at Misaki.

Misaki however, ignored him and quickly went to Rui.

"Come, sweetie. We must not disturb Mr. Walker," she replied sarcastically.

Takumi frowned.

"I like the doggie, Misaki. I like the doggie," Rui replied with a smile and continued on patting Licht's fur.

Takumi bent down to Rui and looked at Misaki's distrustful stare.

"Would you like a dog like that someday?" He asked her.

Rui quickly nodded her head.

"I really like a doggie but mommy won't let me. No, she says I will not take good care of it and it will die," she answered sweetly and touchingly. "Can I play with doggie?"

Takumi smiled and patted her head.

"Will you promise to take good care of it if I said you could play with him?" He asked.

Rui quickly nodded her head in excitement.

"I will take good care of doggie. Yes, I will," she replied and excitedly picked Licht up when Takumi nodded his head in approval.

Misaki stood up as Rui stood up with Licht and excitedly walked out of the library. Gerard smiled and followed Rui out.

She turned to him then and frowned.

"I will assure you Licht will be alright with Rui. I will even look after him myself," she said coldly.

She turned to go but he grabbed her arm back.

"I am not worry about Licht, Misaki."

She turned to look at him coolly.

He finally let her arm go and went to his desk to pick up the papers he had been looking at before.

"As you know, I visited my lawyer today to draw up a contract for you and my father's wealth."

She looked at him in disbelief as he handed her the contract.

"Mr. Jaglick was very hesitant but I had persuaded him in the end. Look it over, Misaki," he stated.

She took the paper in shocked and looked at it.

"Since you will be staying here, I see no reason for you to hold onto my father's wealth. But even though you will have no hand in anything my father gives you tomorrow, I am still giving you a monthly payment of $8,000 as a family member," Takumi said.

She looked at him in horror and pain.

He grinned and went up to her.

"I won't let you leave this place as I had promised you," he said firmly.

She shook her head in pain.

"Have you considered that if I don't sign this contract, it may also be my ticket out of this place?" She remarked.

His eyes narrowed.

"With all the wealth that your father may gave me, why should I refuse it if it will also buy me a way out of this miserable place?" She continued heartbreakingly.

Takumi moved up so closed to her that she could feel his breath.

"You cannot leave this place even if you sign it or don't sign it. But if you don't sign it then I will make sure that this will be the only place you will see every single hour of your life," he remarked coldly.

She glared at the contract in disgust.

"I don't care for your father's wealth," she began sorrowfully as she looked at him, "But if you pushed me, I will not sign this contract but buy myself a husband to save me from here."

He glared at her in disbelief and grabbed her.

"Dr. Kenji has made me a proposal," she slowly began, looking at him defiantly, "and I have considered it. For, I know you won't hurt your own friend, Takumi, if he marries me."

He glared at her in horror, remembering his father and his friends.

"If you won't let me go after the Will is read, I promise you I will accept Dr. Kenji's proposal without hesitation," she replied hurtfully. "You'll lose me either way."

To her relieved, he released her arm and glare at her as if he couldn't believe what she had said.

She gave him the most painful stare and walked out of the library with all the aching pain in her heart.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi stood looking out of the window at Misaki, Gerard, and Rui playing with Licht. He wanted to be out there and join them.

He wanted to laugh and played like them and to see her smile at him, like she was doing now to his brother and Rui.

He wanted to have a little girls like Rui in this mansion, playing happily with his dog. But most of all, he wanted her here, happy and perhaps, loving him.

Though he ignored it, his heart was in pain.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi stood all alone outside on the front porch, looking into the night sky. He was in his pajamas and robe, and his arms were crossed in front of him as he stared painfully at the stars.

Did he loves her?

Could he possibly let her go if she chose to leave? And could his heart take it again? Why was he so unfortunate to have fallen for those who would leave him in the end?

Did he loves her?

His forehead furrowed in pain. If he loved her, wouldn't he wants her to be happy, whether she stayed or not? And if he loved her, why can't he tell her and ask her to stay, but not force her?

His thought burned him and he stayed out there for the longest time until his eyes were heavy that he finally slipped back into the house to rest.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Today was the day the Will was finally being read. It seemed only a while when Mr. Jaglick came into the house with the Will. Maria had returned that day, giving a hateful look to Misaki as she held onto Takumi's arm and sat with her brother in the library sofa.

Gerard came and sat on the loveseat beside Misaki who sat alone on a sofa, facing Takumi and Maria. Mr. Jaglick then sat opposite of Gerard, between Misaki, Takumi and Maria.

Misaki sat stiffly, knowing he eyed her. Though she knew whatever his father gave her in the Will, she was not going to take it, unless it would hurts him and have him released her from his hold then she will.

But he eyed her coldly, almost carefully as if observing her expression and posture.

Gerard seemed relax except Maria, who glared at her hatefully.

Mr. Jaglick then slowly read the Will.

"On this day, Miss Misaki Ayuzawa will already turn 24 of age and will hear what it is that she is entitled to as my guardian and Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa's daughter.

As my guardian, I gave Miss Misaki Ayuzawa $250 million and rights over one of my houses, which include the Walker Mansion, the Walker Beach House, the Walker resident in England, the Walker resident in Los Angeles, the Walker resident in Singapore, the Walker resident in Thailand, and the Walker resident in Malaysia."

Maria looked in shock and opened her mouth to protest. Takumi calmly kept his posture.

Misaki breathed silently in disbelief at the news.

"As Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa's daughter, Miss Misaki Ayuzawa is entitled to $1.5 billion and two of my companies."

Takumi looked in mute disbelief. Maria's face turned angrily and hatefully. If not for the fact that Mr. Jaglick wasn't finished reading the Will, she would have screamed.

Even Misaki's mouth dropped in horror. Gerard even seemed shock.

"As stated in the contract I made with Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa, I have returned his loan to his daughter and made her my guardian as well as help her with her education finances. My children may wonder why I am kindly giving their wealth to some stranger, but they will know that if it wasn't for Mr. Ayuzawa, then the wealth the Walker have now would not exist."

Takumi turned to looked at Misaki in disbelief.

"In fact, the Walker owes the Ayuzawa more for their kindness and thoughtfulness."

"That is not true!" Maria cried in disbelief and mute horror.

Takumi stopped her and motioned for Mr. Jaglick to continued.

"I ask Miss Misaki Ayuzawa to forgive me for ruining her family as I have asked for Mr. Ayuzawa's forgiveness. I ask my children to forget their father's past with a man named Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa and look to Miss Misaki Ayuzawa as family."

Takumi looked to Misaki with deep confusion.

"I ask Miss Misaki to look for her uncle in the States and ask his forgiveness for all I have done to his family."

Misaki looked shocked at the mention of her having an uncle. She didn't see Takumi's horrified face as he look to her.

"I know that this is not much that I can do for the Ayuzawas but I hope Miss Misaki will forgive me and love my family as I have wanted our families to love each other.

Yuu Walker."

"What was that all about!" Maria shouted, standing up to face Mr. Jaglick in anger. "I can't believe what Father has just given her."

"Your father did not give it to her, Miss Walker. It is hers," Mr. Jaglick remarked, startling them all.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki sat silently still on the sofa. Mr. Jaglick sat on the sofa beside hers. Takumi stood by the window, looking gravely out.

Gerard and Maria was nowhere in the library.

Mr. Jaglick pulled out two contract.

"This is the contract Mr. Yuu Walker made with Mr. Sakuya Ayuzawa," he said and handed one to Misaki and one to Takumi, who came from the window to take it.

Takumi quickly read through it and looked in horror. Misaki slowly looked through her's and looked in pain.

"What does this mean, Mr. Jaglick? I don't understand." Misaki slowly asked after reading it.

"Do you remember, Miss Ayuzawa, why your father was in great debt after your mother passed away?" Mr. Jaglick asked.

She nodded her head.

"I remembered. I was only eight then, but I knew we had nothing for my father brought nothing from the mansion with us to the country house."

Mr. Jaglick nodded.

"Your father was well off enough to not be in debt, Miss Ayuzawa. In fact, he could still be the country's most wealthiest man if he continued with the path he was going," Mr. Jaglick remarked, confusing them all. "But he gave it all up."

"What does that have to do with the situation?" Takumi questioned impatiently.

"Do you remember Mr. Koganei, Mr. Walker?"

"My father's old partner?"

Mr. Jaglick nodded.

"I was your father's friend then and had advised him not to partnered up with Mr. Koganei because he was not a trustworthy man," Mr. Jaglick remarked. "But your father was always bad at judging character and after your mother passed away, your father was willing to take any risk and so, he took up the company with Mr. Koganei as his partner. You were still young then, Mr. Walker, and your father took in many untrustworthy people. In the end, he lost everything. Mr. Koganei embezzled all the money invested in the company and left $250 million for your father to pay."

"Your father was ready to kill himself then if I had not advised him to returned to his old friends and ask them for help. I believed, even now that if not for Mrs. Ayuzawa's death, your father may had never had the guts to rekindle his friendship with Mr. Ayuzawa, for he was too ashamed and hateful to face Mr. Ayuzawa, who married Miss Minako, your father's first love."

Misaki looked in shock at the reveals news as Takumi stared silently at her.

"Mr. Walker used to love my mother?" Misaki asked, still in shocked, looking toward Takumi in horror. Now she understood why he kept her so tightly, not only because of Li but also his father and her mother.

"I didn't know Mr. Yuu Walker then when he was in love with Miss Minako, but I knew from Mr. Yuu Walker why he hated Mr. Ayuzawa so much. They had fought over Miss Minako which Mr. Walker had lost her to Mr. Ayuzawa. Which created their long hatred over each other."

Misaki shook her head in disbelief, not seeing how worried Takumi looked as he viewed her expression.

"Why would my father help Mr. Walker then, Mr. Jaglick, if my father hated Mr. Walker as well?" she asked.

Mr. Jaglick took out a large envelope.

"Your father's lawyer, Mr. Ino, passed this to me the day your father died, Miss Ayuzawa. Your father wanted this to go to you when you received the wealth entitled to you from Mr. Walker today."

Her hand shakily took the envelope as Takumi looked anxiously at it. He wanted to take it away from her.

"I believed Mr. Ino may know more, but your father was able to came up with $250 million for Mr. Walker, Miss Ayuzawa," Mr. Jaglick said, shocking Takumi.

"The contracts I gave you both were signed sixteen years ago. That $250 million Mr. Ayuzawa helped Mr. Walker out with now has grown to over billions of dollar," Mr. Jaglick added. "That is why Miss Ayuzawa, you are entitled to two of the Walker companies. You are a very rich woman through your father's consideration."

Though Misaki should be happy, her face looked down sadly. She didn't see the worried look on Takumi's face as if he knew he would lose her from these revelations.

"Why wasn't I told that I have an uncle, Mr. Jaglick?" Misaki finally asked in pain.

Mr. Jaglick looked shocked.

"I-I thought you knew," he remarked quickly.

Misaki shook her head painfully.

"Who is he and where is he?" She asked anxiously.

Takumi looked to Mr. Jaglick in horror, possibly hoping that Mr. Jaglick wouldn't know.

"He lives in the States, in New York. The old Mr. Walker met him years ago and found out his address. He had changed his name now and now goes under the name Edward Sarine."

Takumi looked at her. But it was the horror on Misaki's face that clearly showed she knew who he was or was horrified that she had met her uncle and didn't know.


	29. Chapter 29

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29**

Misaki's tears ran down her face as she sat alone on her bed and read the papers her father gave her.

 _"My dear daughter, forgive me for sending you to a foreign land. I know how much you resented me for not being a good father and now, for sending you away from your only home._

 _But I thought that if you get the best education and saw a new land, your mind will open and allow you to live independently from what you love and want in life._

 _Your mother, how I prayed for her forgiveness, Misaki. I killed your mother, do you know. I killed her for not loving her."_

Misaki cried deeply.

 _"I had tried so hard and finally won her at the end, did you know, my dear Misaki. I won your mother over my friend and my own brother. For your mother's love, I had to sacrifice them. And how I had hated them then._

 _But I knew deep in my heart that I was your mother's second love. I hadn't accepted this truth until now when she was no longer mine. She was never mine to begin with, Misaki. And how my heart is tearing in pain from this knowledge._

 _I knew your mother was never mine when she married me. She only married me because my good friend, Yuu Walker, had wrongly been with another woman. How happy I was to hear her say she would marry me. And how happy I had been on our wedding night._

 _But she had refused me. And it was on our wedding night that I knew, in her heart she still love Yuu. How hatred grew in my heart for my friend, and I vowed to myself that I would make myself so wealthy, so well-known, and powerful that your mother would see how much I was worth it than Yuu._

 _But the more wealth I gained, the more your mother grew apart from me. When you were born, I thought our days would be happier but nothing had changed. I blamed Yuu for everything your mother wasn't giving me, for he was her love._

 _Forgive me, my dear daughter, for not loving your mother with all my heart and accepted her love for my friend. I had thought that if I gave her everything in life, she would be more happy with me but I was wrong. All your mother wanted from me was to spend my time with her and forget the past with Yuu and only to remembered the good times with him._

 _I believed, your mother did love me in the end, for she had said it the day I killed her. I had vowed to defamed and humiliate my friend, Yuu, if she did not leave the country house and come back to live in the mansion, for I knew my friend was in trouble with his company. I had spies that told me all about him and I wanted to ruin him forever. I didn't trust your mother and believed that Yuu was returning back in her life. She had cried and called me heartless and cruel for believing her heart was so impure that she would cheated on me after marrying me for fifteen years._

 _I didn't believed her. I wanted to blame her as much for she had refused to stay in the mansion with me. So, I told her to leave me if she thought I was cruel and heartless. I told her to returned to Yuu as her heart desires for I was through with her and her love for my friend. For now, Yuu was a loser and would be in jail soon._

 _I knew I shouldn't had said those words, for I could see the pain on her face. But I couldn't stop myself, for my heart was so sure that she was still in love with Yuu. I was so jealous that I wanted to hurt her as much._

 _But, did you know what she said, my dear Misaki? Your mother finally told me she loved me, and that she would leave me if that would opened my eyes to all the wrong things I was doing._

 _How I have cried so many days remembering her words. And how I wished I had stopped her and held her in my arms._

 _And because of my impure heart, I had killed her. She ran from me and slipped on the wet floor I had ordered the maid to clean that morning. She fell off the marble stairway I had been so proud of only years ago; and now, how I wished I hadn't lived in such a large house that gave me so many heartaches and coldness._

 _How I wished I had lived with your mother in her country house which gave her peace and love. Do you hate me, dear daughter? For it was because of your father that your mother left us._

 _I know you loved your mother very much, more than me. You are so like her. But I have destroyed both of your love for me, didn't I, Misaki? For, what kind of father would abandoned his child when he'd never spent any time with? What kind of father would lived in the city and leave his wife and child in the countryside?_

 _I don't blame you for your resentment toward me, Misaki. I deserved it every bit. When your mother left, I knew I had you to look after, and I had to think about your future._

 _My friend, Yuu, is now your guardian as I have asked him to be. We have so much to regret and so much to live for now._

 _I now known that if your mother did not leave me, I would still had been blind and hated the people I grew up with and had been dear friends with. Life is too short, dear daughter, that you must gather all your love ones and tell them you love them or it will be too late one day._

 _Yuu and I met again on your mother's funeral and we couldn't help the tears on our eyes as we remembered our friendships and our hopes and dreams. We cried and asked each other for forgiveness. I remembered I had cried so hard that I fell down and asked him to forgive me for taking your mother away from him._

 _Yuu also cried and asked me to forgive him for the hatred he had had for me for taking your mother away from him when he had also wronged her._

 _I remembered your mother's words then, asking me to forget the bitter past with Yuu and remembered the good times with him. I knew then that I had to help him with his company._

 _I only had $200 million left after your mother passed away, so I borrowed from friends and businesses who trusted me; and helped my friend succeeded in creating his company._

 _He promised to pay me, but I only asked for him to look after you and give you what you are entitle to as my daughter._

 _I pray that you will have a good life, for even if I do not live to see you this day, I will still pray for your happiness and ask you to forgive your father for giving you no love when your mother was still here._

 _I don't want to tell you about my health at all, for I know it will worry you. My heart have not been good lately, and I fear one day it will give way on me. I only hope I will see you again before this heart of mine kills me._

 _I know you will have a very successful life, for you are very careful in choosing and very honest and truthfulness to yourself, unlike your father who refused to accept the truth until it was too late._

 _I want you to love the Walkers as your brothers and sisters, and if possible, marry one of them to bond their family with ours._

 _I never told you about my brother, your uncle, did I? I've lost contact with him ever since I married your mother; and I don't even know where in the States he is. I want you to find him in the States and ask him to forgive me for not being a good older brother to him. He is your only relative, for your mother was an only child and lost her grandmother when you were born._

 _Lastly, my dear daughter, love and respect yourself, and happiness will comes to you._

 _ーYour Regretful Father."_

Misaki finished reading the letters and cried with all her heart onto the bed. Though she had resented her father, she knew now how much she wanted to turn back time and stay and get to know him when he was alive.

She cried and cried onto the bed until she couldn't anymore and her eyes closed in weariness.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Maria had left early that morning, hating Misaki for getting what her father had given to their father. Misaki didn't care anymore. She was too numb to feel any animosity towards her.

She said her good-byes to Gerard, who left in his car to returned to school. He looked very sad as he left her standing at the front entrance.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi didn't leave to work that day, for so much was on his mind.

He knew Mr. Ino was here seeing her, and he couldn't bother them, for she didn't want him there.

So, when Bua came to tell him that Mr. Ino had left, he quickly stood up to find her.

To his surprise, he found her sitting silently in the family room, gazing in front of her at nothing. On her hands was another large envelope.

He slowly moved toward her, sorrow in his heart that he had held her responsible for her father's debt to his family. And that he had treated her so unwell when it was his family who owed her.

"Misaki...?"

She didn't look at him but looked at the envelope in her hands. Then without another thought, she stood up to leave the room. But he managed to grabbed her arm.

She glared at him then and the glare on her face startled him, for it gave him such a hatred, that his heart dropped to the bottom of the floor in horror.

"Don't ever touch me," she spoke venomously. "You have no right to ever touch me anymore, Mr. Walker."

He looked shock at her tone and his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"What are you saying, Misaki?"

She looked away coldly.

"I am no longer your prisoner or ward. I am now your equal," she remarked, pulling her arm roughly from his hold. "You have no right to disrespect me or see that I am lower than you, Mr. Walker. In fact, the Walker's owe my father more than they can ever pay him."

He looked at her in disbelief as she continued bitterly, "I will choose this house if I so choose to live here and have you thrown out of here. I have more rights than you now, over which houses I will choose to live in," she turned coldly to him. "How funny, that my position has change dramatically. If I knew this earlier, I would have never-never let you touched me!"

She moved to go but he grabbed her back.

"Do you think that being a billionaire would make you happy, giving you the rights over everything?" He questioned her coldly.

Her eyes darkened.

"Do you expect me to believe that you only let me touched you because of your status before?" He asked, looking at her mockingly. "Have that heart of yours grown cold over gaining these wealth? I only remembered you warming up to me and giving your heart to me, Misaki."

He knew he was losing her as her eyes faced him defiantly and coldly.

"I will never forgive you for making me believed that my father's debt would be paid if I- if I gave myself to you," she remarked remorsely. "You took advantage of it when the Will was not even read."

He was very angry.

"I may had but I wasn't the only one who fell for that situation," he stated frustratingly.

She looked at him in disgust.

"You only kept me because you were afraid to lose me to others, like you did for Li...and like your father, to my mother. Now I understand why you hated Tora and why...why you don't want me to leave this house," She said bitterly.

"But now I have enough wealth on my side to help me recovered from this situation. My uncle, Mr. Sarine, would never let you touch me or even look at me, Mr. Walker. You are not even worthy of me now," she replied, wanting to hurt him so. "I can now marry anyone I choose to. Mr. Igarashi would even marry me now even if he knew what we've done. All men would want me now that I am a billionaire. I wouldn't even care about wanting your love anymore."

Takumi's lips tightened in frustration.

"If you will only use that wealth to mocked me, Misaki, then I would never let you leave this place," he said firmly.

"You cannot hold me here," she stated, "What rights will you have to keep me here when I can pay for a whole army to protect me?"

He grabbed her closer to him.

"I will keep you," he remarked. "For you've just made up my mind."

Misaki looked at him as if he'd just gone mad.

"I had planned to apologized to you and let you go but now, I see I would be making a big mistake if I let you go," he continued desperately. "For now, I see you are viewing me with little value as you have all the wealth in the world to marry any men in this world."

She looked at him in mute disbelief. He gave her a bitter smile.

"I won't let you go...ever," he stated firmly as his hand tightened on her.

She looked at him in horror.

"You're crazy!"

He only gave her a firm grin.

She finally stood her ground.

"You cannot keep me here," she spatted.

"Watch me," he whispered.

Without another thought, he picked her up in his arms. Shocked, she cried and pushed him away. Her hands came out and pounded on him to release her endlessly as he held her tightly and moved toward the stairs with her in his arms.

He didn't even seem touched by the pain she was inflicting on him as her hands continued to pounds on him. He carried her quickly up the stairs and into his bedroom.

She was near tears when he dropped her on his bed. She quickly sat up and slapped him as hard as she could on the face.

He didn't react but looked at her calmly. She gave him a hateful stare and quickly moved to the door but he also moved quickly and grabbed her back. He pushed her back onto the bed.

"You wouldn't dare keep me here!" She cried, fear tugging her heart as she sat up in his bed. She stood up to try to pass him once more but he pushed her back onto the bed.

"You will stay here, Misaki," he said calmly.

Her heart pounded in fear at his words.

"You're crazy. You cannot keep me here," she breathed in disbelief and fear.

He came toward her and lowered his head to meet her eyes.

"You're mine, Misaki...and I will keep you."

With those firm words, he turned away and walked out of the room. Her heart pounded in fear as she quickly ran toward the door after him. To her horror and fear, she heard a key turn. When she grabbed the doorknob, it locked on her.

She cried and banged on the door with all her frustration. She banged the door until her hand ached that she slid onto the floor and cried in hopelessness.

In shocked, he had locked her in his room.

He ran a hand through his head, still leaning on the wall outside his room, feeling hurts at hearing her cries.

He didn't intend for this to happened to them. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had already did, but damn his heart couldn't let her go. Not when she has brought a light back into his coldness world.

She was his. He won't let her go even if he had to hurt her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A WARM HEART**

 **A/N:** Some of you guys have commented on what the age is for the characters so I will be writing it down below. I don't really mention others' ages since I guess you guys will have that figured out already lol. Bad choice of me , ahaha. Sorry about that.

And about the flashback you guys have mention, I kind of have an idea of how I was going to write it for maybe 2 flashbacks between Takumi's past and the flashback between his father and Misaki's mother when things were going to end between them but after thinking for awhile, I don't think I will. I will leave that to your imagination of how you want it to go. And I think there's not much to say in the flashbacks since it was made cleared on how things ended between them.

If you are still confused, please don't hesitate to tell me!

 **Characters Age: *Not in order***

ーTakumi: 26 in the first 2 years; 28 as of right now since 2 years passed.

ーMisaki: 22 ; 24

ーGerard: 22 ½ ; 24 ½

ーMaria: 20 ; 22

ーKaon: 23 ; 25

ーLi Yin-Hwa: 25; 27

ーTora: 24 ; 26

ーDr. Kenji: 27 ; 29

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30**

The library was dim and smelled heavily of alcohol. Bua, Cedric, and the other maids stood outside in the hallway, whispering in worriness as Takumi called out loudly for more bottles of brandy.

Even Licht did not like the atmosphere in the library as he scurried out when the door was opened and Bua came in with another bottle of brandy.

Bua quickly left even though she constantly looked at Takumi, sitting behind his desk in the dimly litted library.

The servants all knew something was wrong. For Takumi had ordered them not to heed to the banging at his bedroom door, or to let Miss Ayuzawa out. He had snapped at them and threatened them if they so go near his bedroom door without his permission.

So all the servants gathered near the library door, praying that Takumi's mood would hopefully change and Miss Ayuzawa would be release.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi did not feel well at all. His head was hurting and he was hating himself as well as the situation she was putting them in.

He had wanted to let her go and be happy. He had wanted to apologize with all his heart and tell her how sorry he was. And...he had wanted to gave his heart to her.

But now, it was impossible for she had wanted to leave without acknowledging him or that he may have some feelings for her.

She was going to leave and mocked him with her wealth. She was now able to wins any men's heart with all the wealth and respectability she had had now.

He could see her laughing at him with all the men around her. He could see her lifting her chin up to him without regard and take another man's arm over his presence.

He would be losing her if he let her go now.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

A day passed and Takumi had not left the house. He spent the night in the library and had little food. When it was time for any meals, he would have Bua bring it up to his bedroom, where he would unlocked it and have Bua placed it on the counter.

When the meals came, Misaki would threw it at him but he calmly stepped away and allowed her fury to be. She looked more hateful each time she saw him and saw him locked her in again.

Finally, after her missing three meals, Takumi brought in the meal himself and locked the door after he entered.

She had grabbed the lamp and threatened to throw it at him if he did not get out.

He calmly came in and set the food on the counter as she forcefully threw the lamp at him but he stepped aside, and the lamp barely missed him, crashing onto the wall.

Angry that she'd missed him, she ran to the door and pulled on the knob violently without success. She faced him then with all the hatred in her heart.

"Let me out, you bastard!" She spatted out furiously.

He didn't seem moved by her words but turned to survey his room. She'd messed everything up in her anger. But he didn't seemed one bit disturbed at all.

He turned to view her then. She was heaving with anger and hatred, and her appearance looked drain and desperate but she held her posture firmly.

Even he himself looked drained and desperate. His face unshaven and weary.

"I have been thinking, Misaki," he began "I am going to make a proposal to you."

She only glared at him with all the hate in her.

He moved toward her.

"If you marry me, I will let you out," he stated.

She glared at him in disbelief.

"Do you think that after what you have done to me, I would agree to marry you?!" She asked in disbelief.

"If it will gain you your freedom, Misaki...then yes," he slowly replied, weary of their tension.

She shook her head in frustration.

"You only wanted to marry me because of the wealth I have now," she spatted. "You don't love me. If you love me, you wouldn't shut me up like this and take away my freedom."

He moved closer to her.

"I may love you if you allow me to," he remarked desperately.

She shook her head again, hopelessly.

"Not this kind of love," she breathed in pain. "Your love only captures, forces, and imprison me. I could never live with this kind of love. If you love me, you will let me go. Let me free, Takumi."

He shook his head desperately as he went to her by the door and touched her cheek.

"If you agree to marry me, Misaki, then I will let you go," he stated.

Frustrated that he wasn't listening to her, she moved away from his touch.

"Let me go and I will consider your proposal," she replied after a moment.

He smiled.

"I will let you consider my proposal, love, but I cannot let you go until then," he said.

Angry, she came toward him and with all her anger, she pounded on him.

"Let me out! Let me out, you bastard!"

He captured her hands easily and stopped her.

"I gave you everything, Misaki. Will you refuse it?" He questioned her abruptly.

She glared at him furiously.

"I hate you, Takumi..." she silently spoke with venomous in her voice. She then roughly pulled her hands away from him and turned away with tears on her frustrated face.

She didn't see how painful he was looking also.

"I will let you consider it," he silently said and slowly unlocked the door and slipped out of the room, locking it back.

Misaki looked in disbelief and almost wanting to run toward the door and hit it with all her frustrating might. But she knew it wouldn't change anything.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

After more days passes, Takumi looked more grave and drained as if he was ill and unhappy. Each time he went to her with her meals, she furiously forced him to leave her alone if he would not release her.

And each time he asked her, she would refused his marriage proposal.

Finally fed up with her angers, he came back into his library and drank more brandy.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Mr. Jaglick came to visit one rainy day, asking to see Misaki.

"She is not here!" Takumi violently said.

Mr. Jaglick was taken aback but spoke calmly.

"Mr. Sarine has been contacted and will be here to visit his niece in a week," Mr. Jaglick announced to Takumi. "He wants to know where his niece is."

"She is not here so go and tell him to look else where," Takumi stated tensely.

"Where is she, Mr. Walker?"

"How am I supposed to know? I am not her husband!" He snapped once again.

Mr. Jaglick left quickly, knowing Takumi was not in a good mood.

But before he left, he said to Takumi, "Miss Ayuzawa is a good person and deserves to see her uncle after many years without a family, Mr. Walker. Whether you like her or not, Miss Ayuzawa deserves everything she has been given. She has not misspent your father's money in the State or asked for more. In fact, she deserves all the love from someone such as her uncle, for she has no friends or a family to call in her life when her mother passed away when she was so young. Her father had sent her to the States when she was twelve. She has no home at all ever since then."

Takumi only stared gravely away. Pain etched in his heart but his mind would not heed it.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The storm was getting worst outside when Takumi finally came into his bedroom to see her.

She was lying on his bed, her back turned to him. Even with him unlocking the door, she didn't heed it or care to move at all, for she knew in the end she would still be locked in.

He slowly moved toward her and finally realized that she was silently crying.

"Get out," she spoke from her side of the bed. "I don't want to see you if I am to stay in this room forever."

He silently stared at her from the door. His heart was paining him so much as he watched her silently cried on his bed.

Why can't they go back to they once was before? Why is the god so cruel to him? Always taking the one he loves away from him. Has he done something wrong in his past life that in this life he was the one that has to pay for the price? Gods, did they not have eyes for him? Why did they liked to hurt him so?

The storm outside violently shook as he stood there silently looking at her with clearly pained in his heart.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Another three days passed with the same chores. Takumi didn't leave the house but stayed in the library, mourning on the bottles of alcohol.

Then one day, Dr. Kenji paid him a visit and asked to know where Misaki was.

"Rui is very sick," Dr. Kenji began. "She is diagnosed with a severe pneumonia. She wants to see Misaki."

Takumi didn't reply but stared emptily at the bottle of brandy in front of him.

"When Misaki didn't show up a week ago, Rui was very sad. And when another two days passed without Misaki showing up, Rui wanted to go and find her. Just three days ago, she sneaked out of the Yukimura's house to try to look for Misaki. It had been raining hard that day and when Mrs. Yukimura and the police found Rui, she was on the ground, soaked in the rain," Dr. Kenji spoke sadly. "I need to know where Misaki is, Takumi, for I am afraid that Rui is very ill and may not live through this illness."

Takumi finally looked at his friend in pain.

"I know you can help me, Takumi, for it is Rui's wish to see Misaki one last time. I know Misaki would not want to disappoint her for I know Misaki loves the little girl herself. And for whatever reason she had for not coming to work this week, I know she would want to see Rui before something terrible happens to her. Misaki loves her very much."

Takumi could only looked away in pain.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It took him a whole evening to finally walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. He opened it widely then as he walked into the room and viewed her.

She was standing by the window, looking out gravely in depressed. When the door opened and was kept open, she turned from the window to looked at him.

"I am letting you go, Misaki..." he said softly with pain in his heart.

Startled at his sudden change of behavior, she looked at him in shocked and moved toward him.

"I-I can go?"

He couldn't look at her as he nodded.

"You are free," he stated again. "There is a little girl in the hospital who is waiting for you."

She stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Rui, the little girl you have watched over at the hospital is very ill. She had been looking for you three days ago and caught pneumonia in the heavy rainstorm. Dr. Kenji says that she may not live through her illness."

Misaki looked in mute horror and then hatred showed on her face.

"How could you! How could you do this!"

He couldn't look at her.

"I am sorry," he slowly started, pain etched on his face. "I will take you to her."

Hurtful tears streamed down her cheek.

"I will hate you forever if anything happens to Rui," she spattered with loathing. She quickly ran out of the room, leaving him standing there in deep remorseful pain.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was nighttime when Misaki reached the hospital with Takumi beside her.

Dr. Kenji, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura stepped aside as Misaki came through to see the little girl.

Rui was very pale looking and almost seems lifeless. But she smiled when she saw Misaki.

Misaki quickly came to her and hugged her tightly. Seeing the tears on Mrs. Yukimura's face, Misaki couldn't help the tears on hers as she felt how weak Rui was in her arms.

Takumi looked in pained and horrified as he watched Misaki cried silently and spoke with Rui. He slowly stepped out of the room then and slowly walked out of the hallway, out of the hospital with unsuppressed pain.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When Takumi returned to the hospitable, it was already three in the morning. He came and found a grieving room. Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura was holding each other and crying. Misaki sat beside them, consoling them with tears on her face.

Dr. Kenji came up to Takumi.

"Thank you for finding Misaki, my friend," Dr. Kenji began, "Rui didn't have much time left. But she had been happy at seeing Misaki one last time. She passed away at 1:30 this morning."

Takumi looked in shock at the news and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura cried on with Misaki beside them.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The ride home was silent and disturbing. Takumi sat beside her, looking at her painfully the whole time while Cedric drove the car.

Misaki looked very depressed and weary. There were so many things on her mind and so many pains in her heart. Finally, she laid her head on the seat and rested her aching mind.

When she woke up to the stopping of the car, she was surprised to find that they were not at the Walker Mansion but out in the countryside.

More to her surprised, she found them at her mother's country house. She quickly turned to look at him then.

"I bought this house last night," Takumi slowly began.

Misaki looked at him in mute shocked.

"It is yours now," he stated painfully, unable to look at her. He looked trouble and almost couldn't say what he wanted to say next. "I am sorry for all the wrongs I have done to you, Misaki."

"This house is in repayment for what I took from you," he continued slowly. "I know you would want to have it for it was your mother's, something you loved and would be happy in."

Misaki continued to look at him in shock as he continued with his sentences.

"It may not be expensive like the Walker mansion, or as glamorous and filled with wealth but I know you will be happy here, compared to the Walker mansion." He slowly stated. "And you are free from me as I have promised you."

She couldn't believe it as she continued to stare at him but he refused to meet her gaze and looked away in pain.

"Cedric will bring your luggage to you if you refused to go back to the mansion to retrieve it," he continued painfully.

She finally spoke then, anger filling her heart at all the things he'd done to her as well as kept from her.

"I will stay here," she remarked coldly.

She opened the door to leave but he spoke once more, stopping her.

"I knew Mr. Sarine was your uncle back in the States," he began.

She turned back to glare at him in disbelief.

He couldn't look at her as he said, "But I just couldn't tell you."

Hatred burnt in her heart that he had kept the most important thing to her from her. She calmly calmed down her angry heart.

"Are there any more things that you have kept from me, Mr. Walker?" She asked firmly.

He was silent for a moment, then replied, "Your uncle is looking for you. Ask Mr. Jaglick and he should know."

She looked at him again in disbelief and loathing. Her uncle was looking for her and he had kept it from her...again. How could he keep her uncle from her? He was her only family. Didn't he care? Anger burnt deeply in her heart. How she hated him so.

She moved to go out of the car. But before she stepped out, she said with bitterness, "I believed our contract ends here. I would be satisfied if we never see each other again."

She quickly moved to go out of the car but he called her name. She paused, with her back to him.

"The Walker mansion will always welcome you there, Misaki. I...will always welcome you there," he silently spoke in sorrow. "In fact, if you choose the Walker mansion as your home, I will gladly leave it for you, Misaki. I am deeply regretful of everything that has happened."

She glanced sideway to him. Her face was cold and emotionless.

"I don't want the Walker Mansion, Mr. Walker," she remarked coldly. "I had paid my debt. Perhaps now it will be your time to pay yours."

With those cold words, Misaki quickly stepped out of the car and closed the door.

Takumi closed his eyes in mourning. His heart tore in pain. He quickly stopped the sorrowful tears that came to his eyes as he watched her leave him.

Love be damn. He'd rather be alone than always being the one getting hurt. Seems like every time he found something to loves, Faith will always took it from him.


	31. Chapter 31

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31**

Misaki came into the country house and looked around. Everything was covered in white cloth and she quickly pulled them away to view the furnitures her mother had bought decades ago.

Her heart was so happy that tears came down her cheeks as she remembered all the things in this house that had belonged to her mother.

But most of all, she was happy that she was free now and was a rich woman who could begin a new life for herself.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Cedric had brought over her luggages from the mansion. But to Misaki's surprised, a brand new car accompanied him. It was another repayment from Takumi.

Misaki refused it abruptly and ordered Cedric to bring it back. He hesitantly turned back and drove the car away.

She didn't understand his actions and she knew she wouldn't keep anything he gave her. She would also needs to pay him back the money for the house so when she visited Mr. Ino and received her account, she sent a check over to the Walker Mansion to pay for the house.

Misaki attended Rui's funeral and saw Takumi there but they kept their distance. He also seemed weary and accepting of her wanting to not see him again.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki quickly remodeled her mother's country house and kept herself busy.

She had explained to Dr. Kenji that she wouldn't be able to work in the hospitable anymore as she would be busy with the two companies she had inherited. But she had set up a foundation in honor of Rui. She wanted to help other little children with Rui's symptoms and she knew this was a way to remembered the sweet, little girl she had watched and played with for almost two years.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki finally met her uncle one day and he was very surprised to see that it was her. He couldn't believed it when she told him her story with the Walkers, leaving a few facts he doesn't need to know.

She had graciously omitted her relationship with Takumi but her uncle suspected it anyway. He wanted to take her back to the States with him but she refused, saying that she was happy here in the country house.

So, he returned after a week, asking her to go and visit him when she could. He would return in the summer with his wife. They had no children and would only be very happy to have Misaki as their godchild and heir.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was very tired after a month passed since she had left the Walker mansion. She had not seen Takumi nor heard anything about him. Much to her surprised, she had been so busy that she had not even thought about him, until now.

Though she had hated him for all the things he'd done to her, there was that little part of her heart that thought about him and wondered how he was doing and if he was alright.

She knew she did not love him, for he'd done so many terrible things to her that she just couldn't love him. But he had finally kept his promise and released her, and not bothered her at all.

She wondered if her heart was happy now that he had left her alone?

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki was very well known in the city after one month. News quickly spread of her inheritance and single status. She was quickly invited to many gatherings and celebration but she only picked a few to go to.

She met up with Tora again, but she refused to tell him where she was living. So he only saw her during the gatherings. And knowing now how rich she was with an uncle and not under the Walker, he pursued her desperately, asking her to marry him. But she refused each time.

One day, Misaki had accepted an invitation to go with Dr. Kenji to a gathering.

She was talking to Mrs. Pamona when she overheard some men behind her talked about Takumi.

"We haven't seen him lately," one man spoke.

"His company is going down, too for Mr. Walker hardly goes to the company anymore," another man added.

"The Igarashi must be very happy, for they are the number one now with the Walker going down," another man came in.

"I wonder what is wrong with Mr. Walker? He seemed sick. Last week I called him up and his maid said that he wasn't well."

Misaki's heart pounded in horror. She looked pained as she listened to their conversation.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki kindly parted with Dr. Kenji and went into her car. She silently bade her chauffeur to drive to the Walker Mansion.

The house was very gloomy and when the car drove up to the gate, Cedric quickly came to see who it was and was surprised to find her there. He quickly let her in.

"Cedric," Misaki slowly began, "How is everything here?"

Cedric looked sad.

"Everything is so terrible, Miss. Mr. Walker refused to leave the house but stays in his library day and night."

Misaki looked painfully toward the house. She didn't want to return to it but she knew that a piece of her heart still belonged in there, in this house with him.

So forcing herself to be stern, she walked with Cedric into the mansion. When Bua and the other maids saw her, they jumped in joy and came to hold her as if she had came to save them.

"I only came to see how everyone is," Misaki quickly said, not wanting to gave thoughts to the maids that she was staying.

The maids looked sad and seemed to cry at her words.

"Everything is so sad without you, Miss. We are no longer smiling," they remarked. "Mr. Walker is no longer happy and we are also."

"But he has Kaon."

"Miss Kaon left Mr. Walker after hearing that his company is no longer stable. As we thought, she's only after Mr. Walker wealth."

They all nodded.

Misaki looked to the library door.

"Is he in there?"

They nodded and almost pushed her to go there. They only smiled in hope as Misaki slowly walked toward the library door and opened it. She heard the familiar barks of Licht as Licht came running out of the room to her.

She silently picked him up and hugged him, missing him very much. She then slowly set him down as she stepped into the library.

She immediately smelled the scent of alcohol and covered her nose in disgust. The room was dim with the curtains down, covering the light from the outside world.

The room was still the same as she last remembered it, except with the stack of papers on his desk, as if it had not been looked at for awhile.

She finally turned to find him sitting on the sofa, by the fireside. In front of him, on a small table, laid bottles of brandy. A glass cup laid in his hand.

His eyes were closed as she moved toward him in disbelief. His face was unshaven and a small beard was appearing on his face. His hair was in disheveled and his clothes cringed and worn.

Her heart pounded in shocked at his sight. He looked so different from when she last saw him, now his sight so terrible.

She finally called in for Bua to took away all the brandy bottles and the glass cup from his hand. He finally stirred then when the glass was taken from his hand. He looked in unfamiliarity around the room and at Bua, who nervously picking up all the brandy bottles.

"What are you doing?" He asked her firmly.

Bua nervously continued on taking all the bottles until none was left. He finally sat up in anger.

"Don't touch them!"

The maid only stared blankly at him until a voice was heard, "Thank you, Bua. You may leave now."

Takumi turned to find her standing beside him, looking elegantly in a formal dress.

But instead of being happy, he looked very angry.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer him but called in for Bua to bring in a cold glass of water.

Bua quickly left in delight after handing Misaki the glass. Misaki then came toward him with the glass of water in her hand.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better," she said calmly, ignoring his earlier question.

He glared angrily at her and turned away.

"Why are you here?"

She looked at him indifferently as if his harsh words didn't touched her.

"I came to see you."

He turned to look at her then and laughed.

"You came to see me?" He laughed again and then stood up, but he tumbled back onto the sofa.

Misaki calmly watched him drunk.

"Leave. I don't want to see you. I have set you free, so go!" He barked into the air and closed his eyes again.

"I am free, Takumi. And I came here freely to see you," she remarked.

He slowly opened his eyes again.

"Why?" He asked her bitterly. "You hate me, don't you? Why would you returned to see someone who had done so many wrong things to you?"

Misaki didn't answer him. There was a pain in her heart as she watched him in pain.

"You could have loved me, right, Misaki?" He asked again, as if remorsing over the thought. "And I could have been happy if you did."

He laughed drunkenly.

"Fate is never kind to me. I am always left alone in the end, whether I gave my all or take it all."

He laughed again and sat up to look at her.

"Why are you here, Misaki? Do you want to see me now? As this loser, who has lost everything...again?"

She only looked at him silently.

"I had thought I would win you in the end, but I only lost you."

He laughed depressedly.

"Now I know that I have my father's fate. We will always lose the one we love the most."

Misaki glare at him in disbelief. His word stunned her. She finally moved toward him.

"Do you love me, Takumi?"

He glared at her as if seeing her for the first time. His hand finally came out to touched her cheek.

"Why must you leave me?" He asked her sorrowfully.

She looked at him deeply, knowing that he was sorry for all the things he'd done and now, he was suffering from them.

"If you love me, Takumi, why do you not court me?" She asked him desperately.

He looked at her dazed.

"And would you allow me, Misaki? Would you want to see this face of mine again?" He whispered. "I knew you didn't want to see me again, so how can I face you if you will only hate me?"

Her hands came out unexpectedly and touched his face.

"I want to see you court me, Takumi, and show me that you do love me," she firmly replied.

He smiled, almost boyishly.

"And would I win your heart then if I told you that I love you?" He asked her childishly.

She almost smiled but instead remarked, "My heart will only be won by the things you give and show, Takumi, not always by words."

His eyes seemed to look back at her more attentively.

"I have asked you before Misaki, what would it takes to win your heart," He slowly began. "If I give you my heart, would that win yours?"

She finally smiled and reached her hands out to caressed his face.

"I don't know...not until it comes true," she softly replied.

He touched her hands on his face and kissed it.

"Will I have a chance at all? Against Igarashi and all the other men out there after you?" He asked gently.

She smiled again and replied, "They all gave me their world, Takumi. What can you give me?"

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know," he finally stated after a moment. "I don't know what I can give you to win you, Misaki. Except, for this aching heart of mine."

She smiled then with completed joy in her heart.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi was dressed in his elegant business suit that day and surprised his whole employees at work. He smiled at them elegantly and moved to his office. Everyone looked shocked at his entrance back to the company.

While on the other sides, Misaki busily tended to the rose bushes that was planted around the country house. There were many workers planting the bushes and many other kinds of flowers. Coincidentally, some of the flowers were the same as the ones she had helped Yuudai planted at the Walker Mansion.

She smiled at the flowers and bent down to smell them. She turned to the worker and complimented him on a job well done. Then she moved to observe the other plants that was being planted.

Though the day was beautiful and warm, Misaki was feeling a bit queasy. So, she bade the workers to continue on with their work and she went inside the house to rest.

Misaki came in with a vase of flowers and set it on the dining table. She was very happy and excited as she quickly looked around the room to see if anything was displaced.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

It was nighttime and Misaki anxiously looked out of the window to see if there were any cars came by. She then turned to look at the telephone as if it was going to ring soon. But it didn't. The house was quiet. She was alone.

Her face turned sad as she walked to the dining room where she had earlier placed the lovely vase full of flowers.

Though she had stylishly decorated her mother's country house; inside, she was lonely and empty. The one person she had hoped to see did not come to visit her.

She wondered if he was thinking of her as she was thinking of him. She had thought he would come today as yesterday seemed so cleared and filled with joy. He had said that he love her, didn't he?

But the day was slowly ending and he did not come. She sadly looked away and wondered if she had only dreamt of yesterday.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The secretary quickly came into the office excitedly. She brought in a newspaper and set it on Takumi's desk as he was writing in a three-ring folder.

He glanced up at his excited secretary and gave her a curious expression.

"Look at the newspaper, Mr. Walker. The Walker Company is in the front news!" She excitingly said.

A smile came to his face as he picked it up and read the front page.

"The Walker Company has competed strongly the last month. They have exceeded 7% ahead of the Igarashi Company..." Takumi slowly read and stopped. He looked up at his secretary. A big smile showed on his face.

He stood up and patted his secretary on the shoulder.

"Tell everyone that we will celebrate!" He said with a happy smile.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Two weeks passed when Misaki last saw Takumi. Lately, she wasn't feeling well so she stopped at the hospital to see a doctor.

He smiled at her when they sat down to discuss her condition.

"It is nothing to worry about, Ms. Ayuzawa," he began, smiling. "You and your husband are to be parents."

Misaki looked at him in shocked. When the news sank in, Misaki slowly smiled in joy.

With all the loneliness she was experiencing, a child was something that would answer her lonely days. She would bring up the baby on her own. A baby that was hers and Takumi's.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki met Dr. Kenji as she came out of the doctor's office. He looked happy to see her.

"What are you doing here, Misaki?" He asked her.

She smiled.

"I came to check on my health."

He looked worried.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded happily. Though the kind doctor was someone she could trust, she just couldn't tell him that she was having a baby, Takumi's baby. He would asked her who the father was and she didn't know how to tell him the story.

So, she only smiled and replied, "I am alright, Dr. Kenji. I've just received some good news about my health. And I am healthy."

Dr. Kenji nodded and asked to see her tonight for dinner. She gladly accepted.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki went to the mall and shopped for baby books, maternity clothes, and baby clothes. She fell in love with the cute baby dresses and shoes, and picked up so many baby things that by the end of the day, her living room was filled with baby things.

She had forgotten that Dr. Kenji was coming to pick her up for dinner, so when the doorbell rang and she went to opened it, she was a bit hesitant to let him in.

She had to grabbed all the bags and bring it to another place, but accidentally she dropped a bag and Dr. Kenji picked it up for her.

He saw the books and clothes and looked at her strangely. She hesitantly looked at him.

"What is this, Misaki? Is someone having a baby?" He asked her.

She quickly nodded, and turned to put the bags away with him following her.

"Who?" Dr. Kenji asked again.

She quickly thought as she turned and looked at him. She didn't know anyone who could be having a baby.

When she hesitated, he looked at her suspiciously.

"Was this the happy news at the hospital?" He suddenly asked her.

She swallowed and looked hard at him.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

The restaurant was quiet that evening. Misaki and Dr. Kenji sat by the window. He gazed at her questionably and a bit sad.

"Does he know?" Dr. Kenji began the conversation between them.

She slowly shook her head.

"You're going to tell him?" He asked again.

She sighed.

"There is no reason for me to," she began. "He hasn't contacted me for weeks now. I don't think it would matter."

Dr. Kenji looked at her frustratingly.

"Takumi will be angry, Misaki. I know him," he stated. "He would want his child under the Walker name."

Misaki frowned.

"This is also my child, Dr. Kenji. And as its mother, I would like to shared my family name with it as well," she stated, then continued with a twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, I don't need the Walker to support me. I can support myself and my child."

"Nevertheless, Takumi should know about it," Dr. Kenji said.

Misaki smiled hopefully.

"If he ask to know, I will not keep it from him. But as of now, I will treasure this moment alone with my child," she replied, her hands softly patting her stomach.

When she looked at the doctor again, he was a bit worried.

"I will give it the best care and love as a mother," Misaki began softly. "I will take a vacation until it is born. I know I will be very happy then when the day comes."

Dr. Kenji only looked at her in concern.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi knocked on the country house with pure happiness. He was a bit nervous. He carried a bouquet of flowers and had on a huge smile and was dressed nicely.

He knocked on the door again when no one came to open. He turned around to see Cedric, his chauffeur, outside by his car, giving him the "okay" hand.

He turned back to the door again, less nervous, but the door didn't opened.

Worried, he looked around the house. No one was around and the house looked quiet.

Very worried, he walked down the stairs to search if she or anyone was behind the house.

He saw a man working on some flowers and he walked up to him.

"Excuse me," he asked. "Is Miss Ayuzawa home?"

The man turned to him and smiled.

"Miss Ayuzawa is not home, sir."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, sir."

"When will she return?"

The man thought on it for a moment.

"Perhaps, not in a couple of months."

Takumi looked in shock.

"Where has she gone to?" He asked desperately.

The man shrugged his shoulder.

"She didn't say, sir."

Takumi looked in horror at the man and then to the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He couldn't believed she had left without telling him where she was going.

His heart pounded in fears. Could she had left him again? Did Igarashi got to her before he could? Had she accepted Igarashi's proposal as he had feared?

He looked at the peaceful house in mute fear. His heart pounded heavily in his chest.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

When he got back to the mansion, Takumi opened the small jewelry box in his hand. It showed a sparkling ring sitting in the middle of the box. His face was remorseful.

He was all alone in his library, sitting behind his desk, looking at the prized ring he had bought earlier that week.

He had spent weeks getting his company back to the number one spot, and had been very joyful to know that he would be able to see her again this week, but he had been wrong.

Did she not see that he loved her? Did she not know that she was in his heart? This heart of his that was now slowly hurting from the thought that Igarashi was probably with her.

Tears threatened to come out but he breathed it away and placed the jewelry box away.

Where is he going to find her now and explain to her that she is the one in his heart? That his love for her is real?


	32. Chapter 32

**A WARM HEART**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32**

Takumi was sitting behind his desk in the library, staring emptily out of the window when Bua came in to inform him that Mr. Sarine was on the phone for him.

He slowly picked up the phone on his desk.

"Mr. Walker, how nice to be able to talk to you again," Mr. Sarine replied from the phone.

"Mr. Sarine," Takumi slowly greeted. "How nice to hear from you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. No. It is nothing, my boy. I just thought I would call to see how you are doing. I had wanted to see you and thank you personally of your kindness to my neice these last two years."

Takumi looked surprised.

"My kindness...?"

"Misaki told me all the kind things you've done for her and I am very grateful that she had been under your roof these last two years, rather than somewhere else." Mr. Sarine said joyfully.

There was mute surprised on Takumi's face.

"What did she say about me, Mr. Sarine?"

"Well, she mentioned that you were very generous and caring, that you saved her many times. One was from a terrible storm," Mr. Sarine replied. "You are also very respected by your servants and kind to their living."

Takumi cleared his throat.

"Mr. Sarine, those are very kind words from your niece. I would like to personally thank her for saying them to you?" Takumi quickly remarked. Then there was a strange paused before he continued, "Do you know where she is at the moment?"

"Didn't she tell you where she is?" Asked a surprise Mr. Sarine.

"She didn't."

Mr. Sarine laughed on the other line.

"She is just like her mother. She never tells anyone when something is troubling her heart," he said strangely, surprising Takumi. "She bought a beach house two weeks ago and is staying there."

Takumi looked in disbelief and joy. But then, there's a fear that hit him hard.

"Is she...alone?"

"Yes, she is alone, my boy. Will you be visiting her then?" Mr. Sarine's voice was playful and aiming something toward Takumi.

But Takumi didn't heed it. He was too exciting of the news of finally knowing where Misaki is at.

"I would like to visit her, Mr. Sarine, if that is alright with you," he asked politely.

"Of course!" Mr. Sarine quickly replied. "I'm sure my niece knows who to invite and who not to invite to her home. I trust her completely...and you too! And I am sure your presence will brighten her up."

When Takumi hanged up the phone, he had written down on a piece of paper an address.

On his face was sheer happiness.

He quickly stood up and called Cedric.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi returned back to his beach house once again. After the phone call with Mr. Sarine, he had his clothes packed and left as soon as he could.

When he got to the beach house, the weather was looking warm and bright. He quickly looked around the houses by his beach house.

He took out a paper stuck in his pocket and look at the address writing on it. To his surprised, the house he was looking at was only two houses away from his home.

He quickly went to the house from his and knocked on the door.

A small, smiling maid came and opened the door.

"Is Miss Ayuzawa here?" He asked, holding his breath.

The maid nodded her head.

"Is she in?"

"No, sir," she said.

He looked in horror.

"Where is she?"

"She left on a boat to the island earlier today," she replied.

His heart pounded in joy and he quickly thanked the maid.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Takumi heart was racing when he drove his boat toward the island. He had placed the ring in his pocket and was beginning to be nervous when he sensed he was going to finally see her again.

To his unexpectation, the sky above began to darkened. He glared at it in disbelief and quickened his boat toward the island.

It was awhile when his boat reached the shore, but the rain had begun. He was once again in a misfortune, caught in a thunderstorm on the island.

But his heart was on her. Where was she?

He quickly looked around the shore as if he would find her there again, waiting for a boat to pick her up, but she was nowhere to be seen. The shore was empty.

His heart pounded in fear, thinking she was on the other side of the island, caught in the rain. Would she run to the shelter house then?

He quickly got off the boat and ran toward the forest, covering his eyes from the rain that was beginning to come down hard.

He ran farther into the forest. His clothes were beginning to be soaked but he continued to run on, hoping she was already in the shelter house.

He thought it was centuries before he finally saw the shelter house behind all the trees.

When he finally reached it and opened the door, his heart had a fear that she would not be in there but out in the rain, somewhere in trouble.

His heart pounded anxiously when the door opened wider and he was able to peek inside.

To his unexpectation, the inside of the shelter house was nothing like he last saw it. It was decorated just like a home.

There was a table in the middle with a vase of flowers placed on it. There were shelves of books and cushion seats by the table.

He looked at the place in shock and admiration. But more to his heart's content, there was a person sitting on the bench-bed with a warm blanket around her.

Misaki looked at him with the same surprise face. She was sitting up, reading a book on her lap when he stormed in, soaked from the rain.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

There was a huge relieved smile on his face as he closed the door and walked toward her.

She placed the book by her pillow. Her heart raced as he moved closer to her.

"You're here, Misaki," he said, joy filling his heart. "You are really here."

She looked at him strangely. Warmness touching her heart at his joyful, relieved face.

He moved up to her and sat beside her. His hand slowly came out and touched her cheek. A warm smile began to formed on her face.

"Why are you here?" She softly asked with a warm smile.

His hand couldn't leave her face. He took her hands on her lap and kissed it as if he was afraid they were not real.

"I thought I would never get to see you again," he said ecstatically.

She smiled with joy. Her hand came up to wipe the wet hair from his face.

"I had been waiting for you," she softly replied. "I thought you would not come."

He held her face and brought his lips up to her forehead.

"I had wanted to come earlier, Misaki, but I was afraid you would see me unworthy of you with the Walker's company sinking," he slowly replied. "I have toiled these weeks to bring it up to its number one position, so that when I came here-in front of you, I would be as worthy as any suitors you have. Will I have a chance to court you now, my love?"

An ecstatic smile showed on her face as she watched him with a tender heart.

 **。。。。。AWARMHEART 。。。。。**

Misaki placed his wet clothes by the window and turned to find him wrapped in a blanket. He was shivering as he looked at her thoughtfully from his side of the room. He was sitting on the other bench-bed. In his hand was the ring he took out from his pant pocket, but he hid it under the blanket.

She looked to him with a teasing smile and returned to cover herself with the warm blanket on her side of the bench-bed.

But he refused to stay at his side. So, he moved to her side.

"Won't you let me share your blanket, Misaki?" He asked, shivering and coming closer to her.

She laughed teasingly.

"You have your own blanket, Takumi, and your own bed," she remarked.

He came to her with a boyish frown.

"But I am cold. Won't you let me share your warmth?" He asked childishly.

She bit her lips from smiling at his childishness.

He came and sat on her bed and looked at her.

"I shared my warmth with you when you were cold the last time. Won't you do the same for me, Misaki?" He asked her teasingly.

She smiled.

His eyes then saw the book by her pillow and he took it in his hands. He read the title and looked at it in surprise. He turned to look at her in shock.

"Why are you reading a book about baby?" He questioned her curiously.

She quickly stepped off the bed hesitantly and walked to the window in silent.

He eyed the book again and then his eyes opened wider in understanding.

"Are you with a baby, Misaki?" He asked her.

For a moment, there was completely joy on his face but then it quickly changed to a frown as he thought of Tora and her. No, she didn't choose Tora. She chooses him. It has to be his. He knew she's not that kind of women is she?

Misaki heart beating faster and faster in her chest as she heard him asked that question. She's caught. There's no turning back.

She turned to look at him in silently. She's afraid of what his answer will be? Will he be mad? Or happy?

He came to her and get a good gentle grip on her shoulders as he asked her.

"Am I the father... of your baby...?"

She still doesn't answer. Just stared at him straight on.

"If you're not going to talk, can you please nod or-or shake your head...?" He stuttered. He was dying to know now.

"Am I the baby's father...?" He asked once more.

Misaki inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, and biting her lower lip. She nodded her head, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his muscular arms wrapped around her petite body, almost as if he's crushing her.

She slightly turned her face to looked up at him.

There was completely joy on his face as he hugged her around the waist. His blanket dropped onto the floor as he placed his forehead with hers.

"Do you know what this means, Misaki?" He asked in ecstatic. He knew he shouldn't have judged her. She was not that kind of person.

Misaki shook her head. There was warmth in her heart at seeing his joyful face.

"It means that the Walker Mansion will now have a child in there," he said with happiness.

His arms wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her.

"So, do you found out how far along you are?" He asked in excitement.

"Mhmm. The doctor say I'm ten weeks."

"Ten weeks." He repeated. "Say Misaki, isn't our last intercourse was when we came back from the States?" He asked her as he kissed her on her neck and she can feel him with a smirk on his face.

"Takumi!" She elbowed him on the stomach as he laughed.

"I want to have many children, Misaki. Ten, perhaps twelve," he quickly said, too happy to say anymore. "I want them all to brighten up the mansion and make it a warm home."

She slowly turned to gaze at him. Her eyes were soft.

"You forgot I am a rich woman, Takumi. I can make a home for my children alone," she remarked softly.

He shooked his head desperately and hugged her tightly.

"My heart belongs with you, Misaki. If I am apart from you, my heart will be in a cold home."

She pulled away and looked at him deeply.

"Do you love me, Takumi?"

He brought her back into his arms and tenderly kissed her head.

"I have never felt this warmth for a long time, Misaki. I thought my world had turned dark and cold; and that I would never see the light again, but then the light has returned," he slowly replied. "I love you, Misaki, for you have returned this warmth back to me. You are the light that had warmed my heart."

A soft smile escaped her lips as she returned to look at him.

"Will you return to the Walker mansion, Misaki? Not as a debtor, a servant, or a prisoner, but my wife," he softly spoke.

She looked at him in complete happiness.

He took her hand and slowly knelt down and opened his hand with the ring in it. She gazed at the ring in shock as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Misaki?" He softly asked her with a smile on his face.

There were tears in her eyes when he looked up to face her.

"If I become your wife..." She slowly began tenderly. "Will you give me your heart?"

The smiled on his face stretches out farther as he rosed up and held her lovingly.

"I will give you not only my heart, but a warm house, my love," he replied tenderly and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

When he found her eyes again, he saw the answer there. She had said yes, even when her lips had not moved yet. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and filled with warmth. Her face stained with happy tears.

He softly wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"Do you know this place is very warm, even with the cool rain," he softly said.

She sweetly laughed.

"Is it your heart, Takumi, that is warming this place?" She asked lovingly to him.

He quickly kissed her again.

"It is our hearts, Sweetheart," he remarked and kissed her tenderly.

The rain continued dripping down the roof as they held each other, lost in one another's warmth, with both a warm heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you very much for continuing on supported this story up until now. I can't thank you guys enough.


End file.
